Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan: Keiyodoshi hen
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: After Kanashii hen  Keiichi is growing closer to Satoko as he is with Shion. Despite their growing love for one another, there is something sinister lurking in the darkness. The cry of the cicadas return in the continuation of the Higurashi Kan saga.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Keiyodoshi-hen (The Treacherous Chapter)

I love you,

I long for your tender embrace.

I love you,

I await the day you return to me,

I love you,

But why do you seem so different?

I love you.

Why don't you love me too?

Chapter 1: Punishment

Part A

The sun was in my room. Its light shone down upon my face. My eyes twitched and my body rolled over in my bed. I was so comfortable under my covers. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to move at all. I just wanted to stay in bed, snuggling in the warm embrace of my blanket.

The night before, my parents left for a business trip. My father had an opportunity to hold a exhibition for his new paintings. I never got the chance to see them since he wouldn't let me. I didn't know if they were any good or not, but I didn't know much about my dad's art anyway. I knew he had bizarre mood swings based on his creative flow and strange taste in crafting his new projects, but I never saw much of his works. I hoped he would do a good job regardless.

My parents were going to be gone all week. I could have gotten use to this new rhythm. I could sleep later and stay up later than usual. I could basically do whatever I wanted. My only problem was cooking. I was wracking my brain the night before trying to figure out what I could do for food. I could make rice, instant noodles, and curry, but who in their right mind who want to eat curry all the time? It was inhuman! I probably would have gotten tired of noodles if I had tried that too. I had to come up with some way to cook.

My phone began to ring. Its obnoxious sound tormented my ears. I decided to just ignore it. I was still sleeping. The phone finally stopped ringing. Thank God, I muttered. Now if I could just get a few more minutes of sleep. The phone was ringing again. I ignored it once more. It rang another time. No matter how much I ignored it, the phone just kept on ringing. I suddenly rose from my bed and seized it from the hook.

"Leave me the hell alone! I'm sleeping!"

I slammed the phone back on its cradle and jumped back in bed. I flung the covers back over me and closed my eyes. It was Sunday. Who would bother anybody on a Sunday? It was asinine! Who had the right to disturb me from my slumber? I'd kill whoever called me if I saw ever saw him!

About twenty minutes later, my door bell started to ring. I had enough. I seriously had enough. I threw the covers off of me and stomped downstairs. I swung the door open and glared at whoever was standing at the threshold with a face full of rage.

"WHAT? What the hell do you want?" I shouted.

"Hey!" The voice was female. "That's no way to treat a friend, Kei-chan!"

"Huh?"

Mion stood at my door. She was smiling with her eyes closed, with an arm behind her back. She was in her casual clothes. Her BB gun was pointed right at my head.

"Wakey wakey!" She said, shooting me in the head.

I fell back and writhed in pain on the floor. I stood up with a small red dot on my forehead. I was yelling at her. "What was that for? What's your problem, Mion?"

Mion pulled the hammer back on her gun. "Still cranky? Uncle Mion will fix that!"

She fired again. This time, the plastic bullet hit my shoulder.

"Ow! Knock it off!"

"Ahaha!" Mion returned her weapon to her holster. "Did you just wake up or something, Kei-chan? It's a little before noon!"

"Yeah I just woke up! I was trying to sleep but some asshole kept calling my house! And then you ring my doorbell and shoot me in the face! Of course I'm cranky!"

Mion was still smiling at me. She pulled out her gun and shot me in my other shoulder.

"Ouch! Cut it out!"

"I want an apology, Kei-chan!" Mion looked at me with an evil grin. "You know that 'asshole' that called you? That was me!"

I blinked a few times.

"…What…?"

"And you say I'm the rude one! You never picked up and then you have the nerve to yell at me!" Mion turned her back to me and began to walk away. She sounded like she was going to start crying.

"H-Hey, Mion, wait! I'm sorry!" I ran after her and put my hand on her shoulder. I turned her around to face me. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to yell!"

Mion placed her hands on her hips and stared me down. She didn't look like she was going to cry at all. She tricked me! "Do you know what today is, Kei-chan?"

"It's Sunday."

"You know what that means don't you? It's adventure time!" Mion pulled out coupons from her pants pocket. She shoved them in my face. "You haven't eaten today, right? Uncle Mion has five special coupons to an all-you-can-eat lunch at Angel Mort today!"

"Seriously?" I held the coupons in my hand and examined them. "Where did you get these?"

"My family owns the restaurant, remember? I can get as many coupons as I want anytime I want!"

"So, you're inviting me to come along with you?"

Mion snatched the coupons from my hand. "I'm not so sure anymore." She grinned again. "Good little boys get treats while bad boys don't get anything!"

"I said I was sorry! What do you want from me?"

"Hmmmm." Mion put a finger to her forehead and thought for a second. "How about 10,000 yen and we'll call it even?"

"Are you kidding me? You have enough money as it is! Why do you want mine?"

"Ahaha!" Mion slapped my shoulder. It still hurt from when she shot me. "Just kidding! Go change and we'll get going! Everybody's going to meet us at the restaurant!"

"Alright!" I pumped my fist and smiled brightly. "I can't wait to have some of those delicious cakes and cream puffs!"

"Ahaha! You're pretty excited, huh?"

"Of course I am!"

"I can see that pretty well, Kei-chan!" Mion's eyes weren't looking at my face anymore. They were looking at something below. Her hand was on her chin and that evil grin grew wider. It took me a minute before I realized that she was looking below my waist. I was still in my pajamas, consisting of a short sleeved shirt and shorts. She could make out my features.

I covered myself and blushed uncontrollably. I raced into the house and ran up to my room.

I could hear Mion laughing at me maniacally. It made me more ashamed of myself!

When I came out in my own casual clothes, Mion was still laughing.

"It's not my fault!"

"Sure it's not!" Mion got onto her bike. She had it resting against the side of my house. "So I guess it's my fault then? This old man's beautiful face made you perky, am I right?"

"Shut up!"

Mion and I rode off to Okinomiya. I was counting down the moments until I stormed through the door of Angel Mort and begun shoving cakes, cream puffs, and other food down my throat. This all-you-can-eat event was perfect for my predicament! I could eat lunch here and take some home to have for supper! Who cares if I had dessert for supper? It's still food! If it could keep me alive one more day until I figured out a food strategy that would last me all week, I was fine with it!

When we arrived at the restaurant, Mion and I were greeted by a very cute waitress. She showed us to a large booth after Mion presented the five coupons. We sat there perusing the menu, waiting for everybody else to show up.

Mion was humming as she looked through the menu. She was incredibly cheery. I wonder what had her in such a good mood. Maybe a new game came in the mail and she was counting on using it for the club activity. That's when a thought struck me.

"Hey, Mion." I said with a suspicious face. "You didn't just ask me to come out to have lunch, did you? What have you got planned?"

Mion snickered. "You saw through me, huh? Just wait and see, Kei-chan! You'll need all the energy you can muster before the next club activity!"

I knew it! That was her motive all along!

"Yeah, well, whatever it is, I'm going to win for sure! Bet on it!" I threw her a thumbs up.

"Is that so? You've been on such a terrible losing streak though! I'm sorry, but I'll believe it when I see it!"

I hung my head in sorrow. "You're so cruel…"

Mion reached across the table and patted my head. "Heehee! I wonder what punishment you'll have to suffer…"

I groaned. "No more maid outfits, bikinis, skirts, or aprons, please! I don't think I can take it!"

"Play better then!" Mion lifted my head up with her finger. She had her finger under my chin. "Do whatever it takes to win! You remember?"

I nodded, though my fears still swirled around in my head.

Mion only laughed at my suffering. What a good friend she was…

"Hey, Mii-chan! Keiichi-kun!" Rena walked in through the door. Her white dress and hat dazzled in the sunlight. "Am I late?"

"Nope!" Mion waved her over. "You're right on time! Kei-chan and I just got here!"

Rena sat next to Mion and they shared the menu. Rena looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you alright, Keiichi-kun? You look tired! Did you get any sleep? Did you?"

"I slept fine, but I was so comfortable in my bed and some jackass kept calling my house and wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Huh? Who would do that to you?"

"Someone evil!"

Mion reached for her gun. I hid my face behind my menu so she couldn't hit me. Although she couldn't shoot me, I shouldn't have been focusing on my face because Mion kicked me hard in the shin. I yelped and cringed at the pain.

"Keiichi-kun! What happened?"

"N-Nothing…nothing at all…"

Mion giggled. "You should have seen Kei-chan, Rena! He was so perky this morning!"

Rena blushed. "Perky? What are you talking about…? Hauuu…"

"Stop giving her ideas!" I yelled at Mion despite my pain.

"What was Keiichi-kun so perky about? Hauuuu…"

"Gahahaha!" Mion swung her head back and laughed to the heavens. This girl was such a sadist! She got so much pleasure out of torturing me!

"Keiichi-san! Mion-san! Rena-san!" A high-pitched voice called out from the door.

It was Satoko. She came in with Rika, who was smiling brightly as much as she was. They ran over to the table. After greeting Mion and Rena, they turned to greet me. Satoko sat next to me. Rika was about to, but Satoko had taken her spot. There wasn't any room for her to climb over the both us and take the spot next to me. I was going to say that she could sit with Mion and Rena, but before I did, she sneaked under the table. She sat in the empty spot near the window that was next to me. I looked at her funny, but I was met by her cute smile.

I shared my menu with Rika and Satoko. Rika looked at the various cream puffs and the mouth watering pictures depicting the chocolate cakes. Satoko was eyeing those fluffy cakes. I personally wanted a healthy mix of both worlds. Mion was thinking about some of the other pastries and Rena was interested in my plan of having both.

We sat there, sharing some stories and just enjoying each other's company. Our waitress took our orders and skipped off to get started on them. I watched her back as she skipped. I noticed the way her body moved, the way her skin flashed in the light, and how her hair bounced. That costume filled my head with dirty thoughts. I was starting to drool. It was getting so bad that the table was getting wet. Satoko had to slap me out of my trance before I returned to reality. I wiped my mouth with a napkin, only to daydream a few minutes later. I felt like I was in one of Rena's "cute modes."

"Gross, Keiichi-san!" Satoko slapped me again. "You're so disgusting!"

"What's Keiichi-kun thinking about? I wonder!" Rena clapped her hands.

"Something's never change!" Mion laughed.

"…Keiichi's drool is dribble drabbling!" Rika smiled much cuter than before.

I wiped my mouth again. "I can't help it! Such pretty girls, such pretty outfits…haauuu! I want to take them home with me!" I saw Rena giggling as I stole her words.

"Here we go guys!" Another waitress came over to our table and delivered our food. We all got our dishes and looked lovingly at them. "Are you going to stare at them or are you gonna eat them?"

I knew that voice. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize it before.

"Sh-Shion!" Mion was flabbergasted. She saw her sister wearing the Angel Mort uniform with such shock in her eyes. Her voice was rising even though she didn't mean to yell. "What're you doing here?"

"I work here, Sis! Don't tell me you forgot!" Shion winked.

"Nee-nee!" Satoko got out of her seat and hugged Shion. Shion held her tight.

"Having fun everybody?"

"We were until you showed up!" Mion was still yelling.

"Don't be that way, Sis!" Shion reached over the table and patted her hand. "I just wanted to say hello and see how my big sister was doing today!"

"Shut up! J-Just get out of here!"

Shion giggled and spotted me. She walked to the booth behind us. She stood on the seat with her knees and draped her arms over the top of our booth. Her arms wrapped around my neck. She was stroking my collar bone with her thin and delicate fingers. Her chest was right behind my head. She pulled me back so I could feel it. The back of my head snuggled against her. I was in Heaven! I thought I was going to die because of all these tingling feelings I was getting!

"How's my Kei-chan doing today…?" She said seductively.

"Kei-chan's fine!" I was blushing and shivering all over.

"Mii~!" Rika said. "Keiichi's drool is dribble drabbling again!"

"D-Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" Mion picked up a knife on the table.

"Haha! Or what? Don't you see my lover is happy?" She leaned her head over my shoulder. I felt her breath kiss my ear. "Does it feel good…?"

I couldn't speak. My vocal chords were tied up in knots.

Mion growled and threw her knife at Shion's head. She pulled her head back and twirled from the booth behind us, just before the knife connected. She was at the side of our table now, laughing loudly. The knife was a few centimeters from my ear. It was stuck in the head rest of the booth. I was paralyzed.

"Hey! You can hurt somebody if you're not careful, Sis!"

"Just leave!" Mion picked up another knife.

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Have a good lunch, you guys!" Mion waved to us and danced off into the kitchen.

Mion growled again. She spoke angrily, with her eyes closes and with her arms folded. "Kei-chan? Can I have my knife back?"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Satoko elbowed me. "I've never seen Keiichi-san so scared before!"

I couldn't move at all. The knife's handle was in the corner of my eye. I was sweating profusely and guttural sounds emitted from my throat. Rika removed the knife from the head rest and handed back to Mion. How did I suddenly go from Heaven to Hell in such short time?

Five minutes later, Rena tried to ease the tension in the air. "You said your parents are on a trip, Keiichi-kun?"

I smacked my face hard to revive myself from my near death experience. "Uh…yeah. They're gonna be gone all week. Dad's got an important exhibition and he's showing off some new paintings."

"I hope it goes well!"

"Pooah Kei-chwan!" Mion munched on some of her pastries as she spoke. "He's not gwonna have anything to eat! Pooah baby can't cook a shimple shuppah!"

I had to listen to her closely to pick out some of her words. "I can cook just fine!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Keiichi-san's going to eat rice and curry all week!" Satoko laughed hard. Some cream from her cream puffs was on the corner of her mouth.

I leered at her. "You stay out of it! I can cook just fine and you know it!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't Rika and I save you from burning your house down on one occasion?"

I recalled that incident. I was trying to cook a simple meal but I had the gas turned on too high. I burned my ceiling and almost the whole house. My home would have been destroyed if not for Rika and Satoko.

I turned my head away from her and huffed. "I have no idea what you mean!"

"You're hopeless! You're going to die from starvation or food poisoning, that is, if you even attempt at making dinner!"

"You little brat!" I flicked her forehead with my finger.

"Waaaaaaah! Keiichi-san hit me!" Fake tears streamed from her eyes.

Rena's face blushed. Her whole face contorted at Satoko's cute appearance. I foresaw what was going to happen next. I could see Satoko making an offer for Rena: if she could beat me up, Satoko would let Rena take her home! Now I had done it!

"Mion! I need your gun now!" I reached out toward her holster.

Mion covered her chest and her gun with her arm. "Oh no you don't, you pervert!"

"N-No! That's not what I was trying to do! I was trying to-"

BAM! CRACK! CRASH!

Rena had twisted my arm as I was reaching out to Mion. She nearly broke it! She dashed from her seat and picked Satoko up. She twirled around in circles, singing her mantra of taking Satoko home.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Mion tapped her glass of water with her spoon. "We gotta decide on the next club activity!"

"Are we having one today? Today?" Rena grew more and more excited, along with Rika and Satoko.

"Of course we are! What Sunday isn't complete without one?" Mion placed her elbows on the table. She folded her hands together and rested her chin on them. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Let's do something exciting and intense!" Satoko pounded her fists on the table. "I can't wait to humiliate Keiichi-san!"

"I do have one idea," Mion said mysteriously. "It's pretty intense and it'll get your blood pumping for sure! And the loser can get humiliated pretty badly!"

"Ooooh! I like the sound of that!"

"Are we playing baseball?" Rika looked at Mion. "I like baseball a lot!"

"I was thinking about a special baseball game we could play, but it'll take too long to get things ready. Maybe we can do it some other time!"

I heard Rika sigh. Nobody else seemed to hear her but me. She looked sad and disappointed. Did she really want to play baseball that much? Come to think of it, hadn't we played baseball already? I know we played it a long time ago, that time last month when I rushed in with a golf club. Wasn't there another time though?

As I sat there thinking, Rika was looking at me. She was staring at me. I thought I had some frosting from the cake I was eating stuck to my mouth. She didn't say a word though. When I caught her watching me, she closed her eyes and struck me with an adorable expression on her innocent face.

"Nipa~!"

"Nipa~…" I scratched my head sheepishly.

"So what's your idea, Mii-chan?" Rena held her hands together in suspense.

"Well," Mion fingered the grip on her gun. "Let's just say…it has something to do with death."

The table got very quiet. I couldn't turn away from her. The way she said that sentence made my skin crawl.

"Uh-huh, that's right. It'll be an intense battle to the death! We'll be having this one in the forest next to Rena's hideout! I'll bring the gear! You guys just need to show up! Make sure you guys wear something you can easily move around in! Wear your P.E. uniforms or something!"

Gear? What did Mion have planned? I didn't like the way she spoke about it at all.

After our lunch, we all went our separate ways from Angel Mort. Satoko stayed behind to be with Shion though. Those two had really gotten close. It made me smile to see them become such good friends. I thought about my own relationship with Satoko. When we first met, I hated her so much for all the tricks she pulled on me. After a while, I grew to care about her. She was like the little sister I never had.

We had been spending time together, more time than usual. Sometimes I visited her and Rika-chan at their house. They treated me to a nice lunch and dinner whenever I came to visit. Sometimes I invited her over my house for a meal or two. I knew life was tough for her. All she had in the world was Rena, Rika, Mion, me, and Shion. Her Nii-nii was gone and I didn't know if he was ever going to come back.

I did my best to fill in for Satoshi. I put up with Satoko's pranks more often than I should have, while teasing her a little more than usual. I had been nicer towards her however. I also bought her a few things from a toy store whenever we were in Okinomiya, when Mion dragged us to the latest club activity. Even though she constantly abused me with her traps and taunts, there was a charm to Satoko. I loved her.

I decided to head over to Rena's hideout and wait for everybody there. I was already dressed for the occasion, so I didn't have to waste time getting ready. I made it there in no time at all. I was the only one there.

The junkyard was unusually quiet. I didn't hear anything at all, no chirping of insects, no birds cawing, and no debris falling from the many piles Rena had made. It made me feel uneasy. This was one of the few places in all of Hinamizawa where no one could hear you and where no one could see you. Rena told me that one of the first times I came here. This place was the perfect site for a murder. All you had to do was lure the poor soul here and strike him down. No one would notice anything. No one would hear anything. Only the cicadas would know.

I sat atop Rena's trailer. I looked up into the blue sky above me. I couldn't find a cloud at all. It was days like these that lifted my spirit. It was days like these that made me fly. I didn't have to worry about anything. Nothing was on my mind at all.

I breathed in the crisp air. I hadn't felt this good in a long time. I hadn't had a chance to relax like this, to be able to play with my friends in so long. I wished everyday was like this one. I wished Hinamizawa would stay this serene.

"Keiichi-san! You're here already?"

"Satoko?" I saw her looking up at me. She was standing at the door to the trailer. "Aren't you going to get changed for Mion's game?"

"These clothes are fine! I wouldn't want to waste time getting into my P.E. uniform when I'm already in these!" She was wearing her pink blouse and shorts. She was thinking just like me.

"Good point."

She wanted to come up and join me. I extended my hand out to her. She grabbed it and put her foot up on the trailer door. She kicked off of it to jump up to me as I hoisted her, giving me a little help when I lifted her.

She sat next to me and watched the sky with me.

"Have you been sitting here just staring at the sky this whole time?"

"Yeah." I smiled lightly. "I decided to come straight here and wait for everybody to show up. I've been looking up at the sky ever since."

"You're so weird, Keiichi-san!" Satoko grinned at me.

"You're one to talk!" I placed my hand on her head and rubbed it roughly.

She blushed a little and threw my hand off of her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Awww, does wittle Satoko not like her head wubbed?"

Satoko punched me in the arm hard. She huffed and looked away from me. I could see the corner of her mouth, even when she thought her face was completely out my sight. I saw her smile.

"Are you picking on Satoko again?"

I now saw Shion standing at the door to the trailer. She was in a P.E. outfit similar to Mion's. She furrowed her brow at me, although I knew she was just kidding around.

"Hey! I thought you were right behind me, Nee-nee!"

"Oops, sorry!"

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I asked.

"I told my uncle that Sis was going to have one of her crazy games and asked if I could leave for the day. He was very nice and let me go!" She giggled. "Or, does Kei-chan not want me to play with everybody?"

"Doesn't matter to me personally."

"Don't be mean to Nee-nee!" Satoko punched my arm again.

"You...!"

We both swatted at each several times, but missed. We then grabbed hold of each other's cheeks and starting stretching them. Our cheeks turned red and are faces became so warped after our fight. We finally gave up and caressed our wounds. Shion merely laughed at us. She came up on the top of the trailer and sat next to Satoko and I. We joked and laughed as we waited for everyone.

It wasn't that long of a wait for the others to arrive. Rena came next, and then Rika. Mion followed afterwards. They were all in their P.E. outfits. Satoko and I were sticking out like two sore thumbs. Mion was hostile toward Shion's presence at first, but after thinking for a moment, she allowed her to participate in the club activity. I could see Mion's dark intentions written all over her face. I knew this wasn't going to be good at all!

Mion was carrying two large briefcases in her hands. She led us into the forest near Rena's hideout like the leader of marching band. When we were deeper into the forest, Mion spun around and threw down the cases. She placed a foot on top of a case and smiled that classic smile of hers.

"Today," she said full of pride. "We will be having a new variation to a club activity we've already done in the past. You guys remember our squirt gun duel?"

Rena jumped up and down. "I remember! I remember! That was so much fun!"

"Well, you're in luck! 'Cause today, we'll be playing that game again. This time, however, will be more serious than before!"

Mion opened both of the briefcases swiftly. Our eyes were dazzled by the contents. There were eight pistols, one shotgun, one sub-machine gun, two rifles, and a large revolver. Among the weapons were multicolored balloons filled with water. Mion smirked as she ran her eyes over each weapon.

"These are the rules of the Cooperative Deathmatch! We will be split up into three teams of two! Each participant will carry two weapons, a larger gun and a pistol, and three water grenades! It's like the water tag game we played, but this is gonna be a bigger challenge! Each team will fight against the other teams until there is only one team left standing! Even if one member is killed, the surviving member can still win the game for their team!

"We'll be using a sophisticated play style! I want this to be as realistic as we can make it! Meaning, I'm incorporating a Body Damage System!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Easy! Let's say Kei-chan got shot in the arm. If his arm is hit, then it is incapacitated and he can't use it for the rest of the game! If his leg is shot, he can't use it either!"

"Sounds tough," I grunted.

"Don't get shot then!" Mion wagged her finger at me. "Now, if you get shot the in the head, then it's a kill! You're eliminated! If all of your limbs are shot, then you're also eliminated! We'll be using a scoring system too! If you shoot somebody in the arm or leg, you get five points! If you score a headshot, then you get ten points! The team with the most points by the end of the game is the winner! Those with the least amount of points will have to play the punishment game!"

"What's the punishment this time?" Rena was getting pumped. She couldn't wait to begin.

"The loser has to do whatever the winner says! And I mean whatever…within some reason of course!"

My eyes lit up. I put on my own evil smile. So I could make the loser do whatever I wanted? I chuckled. This was going to be a piece of cake!

"Hehehe," Mion chuckled too. "What's with that look, Kei-chan? What are you plotting?"

"I was just thinking of what I'm going to make you do for me when I win!"

Mion's smirk curled all across her face. "I like that, Kei-chan! I like that a lot! Show me what you've got!"

"I call Rika for my team!" Satoko grabbed Rika by the arm. Satoko picked up a sub-machine gun and her handgun as Rika picked up two pistols.

"Oh! Rika's feeling confident!" Mion laughed.

"Mii~! I like to deliver twice the amount of pain. Nipa~!"

Rika scared me. Her duel wielding pistols? I wasn't sure if that was going to bode well for me.

"I want Mii-chan for my team!" Rena seized a rifle and her pistol. "Hauuu! I want Keiichi-kun to play the penalty game!"

Mion looked surprised. "I thought you would be on his team, Rena!"

"If I did, then I wouldn't have the chance to take him home with me!"

My worries only increased. By "whatever," did Mion really mean whatever? I saw the look of ecstasy on Rena's face. She was so overjoyed of the thought of making me suffer the punishment game. Just what exactly was she thinking about?

"I guess that leaves you and me, Kei-chan!" Shion picked up a shotgun and wrapped her arm around mine.

Mion was angry at first, but her scowl morphed into her sinister smile once. "Hehehe! Isn't this quaint! I get to humiliate Kei-chan and Shion at once!"

"I won't let you beat me this time!" I said to Mion as I picked up a rifle and a pistol. "You're mine, Sonozaki Mion!"

"And you're mine…Maebara Keiichi…!"

We scattered throughout the forest. We were given ten minutes to get to any part of the forest that we wished, as long as we weren't near any of our opponents. After our waiting period, the game had begun. I raised my rifle and pumped it. I was ready for battle! Shion readied her shotgun and followed beside me.

I decided to let her lead the assault when we got deeper into the woods. She had a close range weapon, so she could take care of anybody who tried to rush us. I stayed a little bit behind to cover her back. This way, if there was an ambush, I could take care of the attacker with just one shot.

As we walked, I noticed that the shotgun was pretty big. I was surprised that Shion could lug it around.

"You sure you don't want this rifle, Shion? That gun looks way too big for you."

"Are you kidding?" Shion looked at me as if I had two heads. "You saw me use that huge Kalashnikov last month, didn't you? That was a real gun! I think I can handle a toy gun just fine! Thanks for your concern though!"

"Oh that's right."

"What about you? Can you handle that big rifle?"

"Of course I can!"

"Ahaha! Alright then! Let's keep going! Be careful of traps though, no doubt Satoko has a lot of them in store for us!"

I forgot about Satoko. This wasn't going to be easy at all. Shion was right; Satoko probably had a bunch of traps lying in wait. They could have been anywhere in the forest! They were all camouflaged! They were waiting for me to trigger them!

Shion and I walked at a slow and steady pace with our weapons trained in front of us. I was getting nervous. My finger was brushing against the trigger of my rifle. Mion was out there waiting for me. She was waiting to shoot me dead! Satoko was out there, waiting for me to spring one of her traps! Rika and Rena were waiting for anything to happen.

I felt that I was going to be ambushed so many times. I felt all of their eyes upon me. I was waiting for them to surprise me and attack. I was counting on it. I knew that's what they were going to do! They were going to be patient until I let my guard down just once, and then that would be it.

Shion saw my troubled face. She tried to ease my nerves with a warm smile. She mouthed to me.

"We can do this!"

I nodded to her. I was psyching myself out before I even begun. That was no way to play a game like this! I buried my fears and tightened the grip on my gun. I wasn't going to give up! I wouldn't stop fighting until I had Mion under my control!

We came across a clearing, where there were many piles of leaves. They formed a walkway to the other side of the clearing. The leaves were traps; there was no question about it! It was so obvious! We could just walk around it! Wait a minute, no we couldn't. The trap was right out in the open. Satoko knew that. She wouldn't have set a trap so easy to detect and evade. There must have been another trap to go along with it!

If I stepped into the piles of leaves, nothing would happen. It was a walkway leading to the other side. If I stepped around it, then I would get hit by the real trap. But then again, what if the leaves were the real trap? What if walking around the piles was the safest idea? Satoko always got me with these mind games!

I chose to try the leaves. Shion stood back and watched me. I could see the fear on her face as I approached the first pile. I put my foot into the pile. Nothing. I placed both feet into the pile now. Still nothing. I sighed in relief.

I went on to the next pile. I stepped in it. Nothing was happening to me at all. Shion stepped into the first pile behind me; she was fine. I was about to step into the third pile, when my fears began to cloud my mind again. What if…? No, there was no way. Unless…

I stuck the barrel of my gun into the third pile. Something snapped. I immediately ducked, yelling to Shion to get down. We both hit the ground with hard thuds. We covered our heads and laid there.

Nothing happened. I lifted my head and poked at the pile a few more times. I didn't hear any more snaps. I stood up, along with Shion. I placed my foot into the third pile now. I heard a louder snap. I heard the air being sliced in half by a projectile. I lifted my eyes to see a water balloon hurtling right to my face. I ducked just in time; the balloon just grazed my hair. Shion jumped to the side to evade the balloon, but another snap sounded off.

Another balloon came at her. She ducked and it soared right over her head. After the balloons popped and water splashed about, we heard a terrible snicker. We aimed our guns toward the sound. There stood Satoko, with her hand near her mouth, laughing at us. She held her sub-machine at her side.

"Oh ho ho ho! I'm impressed, Keiichi-san! I didn't think you would be that smart and quick!"

"Heh! You're getting rusty, Satoko!" I cocked the gun again. "I saw right through your traps!"

"Did you?"

"Kei-chan, behind you!" Shion yelled.

I whipped around to see Rika standing behind me. She was smiling with her eyes closed with one pistol aimed at my head and one aimed at my leg. My eyes widened.

"…Keiichi's going to die now!"

She pulled the trigger on both of her pistols. A water blast flew at my forehead. I dodged in the nick of time, but my right leg was hit by her. I aimed my gun at her and fired. She jumped to the side, but Shion intercepted her. She fired her shotgun.

The blast hit her arm. She dropped one of her pistols and shot back at Shion. As they fought, Satoko charged me. She fired squirt after squirt. I moved back to the entrance to the clearing, dragging my leg, and firing back. I hit her arm. Just as I was about to get a headshot, she tossed her sub-machine gun up. She tossed her last few water balloons at me, while Rika threw hers at Shion. Satoko caught her gun and they fled, as Shion and I were too busy dodging the explosions.

"Dammit! We had them!"

"No, they had us!" Shion came over to me. "They're using hit-and-run tactics. They weren't counting on killing us so soon. They knew you were going to avoid the traps; that's why she distracted you so Rika could sneak up on us. They want to get as many points as they can before they finish us off. We were lucky they only got your leg."

"Yeah." I pumped my gun again. "I'm not gonna fall for anymore tricks!"

We got past the rest of the traps, if there were anymore there, and exited the clearing. We trudged on through the forest, waiting for the next ambush. We were expecting Rika and Satoko to ambush us again, but they never did. We did come upon one more unusual sight ten minutes later.

Rena was sitting up against a tree in another clearing. Shion and I hid behind two trees of our own. We examined her from this distance. Both of her legs were wet. Rika and Satoko must have hit her with a trap or with one of their guerilla ambushes. She held her rifle, nervously looking to her right and her left. She struggled to look behind her, but she didn't see anything. We were to her left. What luck! Rena was down! All we had to do was score a headshot and we wouldn't have to worry about her!

I stepped forward a tad and aimed my gun at her head. A branch broke under my foot. Rena shot a look to me and aimed her gun at me. I shot her hand that held the weapon. She dropped the pistol and watched me in terror as I approached her. She was trembling. I stepped on her gun so she couldn't pick it up with her uninjured hand. I smiled at her as I aimed for her head.

"Hauu," she whimpered. "Are you going to kill me, Keiichi-kun?"

"I'm afraid so!"

"Well…okay…as long as it's you, I don't mind…" She closed her eyes and hung her head.

My finger was about to pull the trigger.

A blast of water came from my right. The water hit my arm. I spun my body as quick as I could to fire back, but another blast came at me. It was aimed at my other arm. I couldn't move my arm out of the way quick enough while I was holding the rifle. I dropped it and drew my pistol. I aimed at my attacker. The assailant got up close and put her finger behind the trigger of my gun. I couldn't fire now!

Satoko placed the barrel of her pistol on my forehead. She was laughing.

"Bye-bye, Keiichi-san!"

"Shion! Where are you?" I cried in desperation.

Another blast came from behind Rena's tree. The blast of water splashed against Satoko's head. She screamed and fell on her butt. Mion came from behind the tree with her revolver. She was chuckling, approaching Satoko. Satoko cursed and stamped her foot down.

"Dammit, Mion-san! He was mine!"

"Sorry, Satoko!" Mion looked at me with a hideous smirk. "But Kei-chan's mine!"

"Rika! Where are you! Kill her now!"

"Mii~…" Rika also came from behind the tree. Her leg and head were damp. "She killed me…"

I gulped hard.

"Hehehe! Let's finish this, Kei-chan!"

Mion wanted to settle this honorably. She stood away from me several feet. We both had our pistols at our sides. She wanted to settle this as if we were cowboys in a duel to the death. We were to stand still for two solid minutes. Satoko was counting down for us.

Rika and Satoko sat on the sidelines. Rena was still in the game, though she couldn't use an arm and both of her legs. She took back her pistol and had it trained on me, in case I tried anything.

Mion's smirk was still plastered across her lips. She was so calm. I could tell that she loved every second of this. She lived for these kinds of situations in club activities. She loved it when she faced a rival or placed herself into a position of sudden death. Mion loved the rush.

I stood there, staring her down, with drops of sweat running down my temples. Could I do it? Could I shoot her? Could I get a headshot and eliminate her? If I did, then that would leave Rena. She was in no condition to fight me and she was right behind Mion. All I had to do was shoot her and she'd be gone too. I had to get somebody. I wasn't going to be eliminated without scoring a kill!

I looked to Mion and then to Rena. I looked at the tree that Rena was up against. I saw the glimmer of something behind the tree. I was the one smiling now. I knew what I was going to do. The plan was set! All I had to do was aim and shoot! I was going to do this! I was going to win!

"Draw!" Satoko called out.

Mion reached for her revolver. I reached for my handgun. We both pulled our triggers. A jet stream of water splashed against my face. I was dead. My shot flew over Mion's shoulder. I had missed.

"Ahaha! I got you, Kei-chan!" Mion spun her gun around on her finger and holstered it. "Looks like I win! And you missed me too! Ahaha!"

"Heh!" I laughed. "Who said I was aiming at you?"

Mion had a look of inquiry on her face. She turned around and spotted Rena. She had water dripping down her cheek. I had shot Rena! Rustling came from behind the tree Rena was sitting against. When Mion saw the cause of the rustling, her eyes shot open and her skin turned pale.

Shion charged at Mion with her shotgun pumped. Mion tried to draw her pistols, but it was no use. Shion fired once…twice…three times! The first shot hit Mion's leg. The second hit her arm. The last struck her right in the face. Shion placed the shotgun over her shoulder triumphantly.

"Looks like it's game over, Sis!"

The game officially ended. We tallied up our scores now. Satoko and Rika received five points for hitting me in the leg, and fifteen points for hitting Rena's legs and arm, totaling twenty points. Rena and Mion received five points for hitting Rika's leg, and ten points for hitting Rika head and another ten for hitting Satoko's head, totaling twenty-five. Shion and I scored five for hitting Rika in the arm, another five for hitting Satoko's arm, ten for shooting Rena's head, ten for hitting both Mion's arm and leg, and one more ten for the headshot. Shion and I got forty points! We won!

Shion and I hugged each other tight and danced around in a circle. Mion kicked at the ground. Rena clapped for us. Rika and Satoko, on the other hand, were awaiting their punishment. When Shion and I finished our celebration, we approached the two girls. A wicked grin was on my face.

"Well, well, well! Looks like I won!"

Satoko grumbled and Rika pouted.

"Now…what am I going to do with you two?"

"Don't be too hard, Kei-chan!" Shion folded her arms and gave me a cold look.

"I won't!" I looked at Rika. "I want Rika to…wear cat ears and call me master all week!"

Rika didn't frown all that much. I think I was going way too easy on her.

"As for Satoko…"

"Enough with the suspense!" She shouted at me. I could see her little vampire fang sticking from her mouth. "Just tell me already!"

"You're going to have to," I stopped there. A thought hit me. This was going to be perfect! All of my problems would be solved now! "You're going to have to cook dinner for me all week!"

Mion, Rena, Rika, and Shion were perplexed at that. They all expected a heinous punishment from me. They all looked at me as if I was some alien from space. Was that too easy for Satoko as well? I didn't care! It was humiliation or food.

Satoko blinked at me. "…What?"

Part B

I was sitting in my room. I was waiting until I could eat. I could smell the delectable dishes Satoko was making downstairs for me. It smelled so divine! My stomach was roaring. It couldn't wait either! How much longer was it going to take? I was starving!

Satoko had come by my house around evening. She was carrying a couple bags of ingredients and side dishes to prepare for me. Shion accompanied her, helping her carrying one of the bags. I was surprised she decided to come. I guess she wanted to help Satoko and to make sure I wasn't cruel to her.

She became very protective of Satoko over the past month. Most of the time, Shion visited Hinamizawa just to see how Satoko was doing. I saw her a few times riding a bike all the way here, and other times she was with her bodyguard, Kasai. She always hung out with her and Rika at least twice a week. She even brought a few presents for them, mostly candy. It was one of the sweetest gestures I had seen Shion do for anybody.

The wafting aroma was penetrating my room again. It filled my nostrils and kissed at my nose. I tingled all over. I couldn't wait! This was going to be great! I got to eat such great food while having it with two of my good friends! It'd be like this all week! I really could have gotten use to that!

"Keiichi-san! It's ready!"

I sprung from the floor of my room and flew down the stairs. Before Satoko could turn around and serve me, I was already in my chair with my hands on my lap. Shion giggled at my display of hunger while Satoko gave me an odd look. When we all had received our dinner, I said a quick thanks and immediately dove in. The taste…the flavor…the texture...it was fantastic! It was wonderful!

I had this huge smile on my face. A little bit of sauce was on my mouth. I felt it but I paid it no mind, I just wanted to eat.

"Slow down!" Satoko looked at me. "You're gonna kill yourself if you just gobble everything up!"

"I can't help it! It's so goooood!"

Shion tapped Satoko's shoulder. "I think you're a hit, Satoko!"

She blushed.

"And I thought you were a good cook before, but you've gotten a lot better!" I swallowed down my plate of rice after wiping my mouth. "I still can't believe you can cook this well!"

"It's not really anything special," she said with a small smile. "I was in a rush to get something quick."

Shion took a bite of her supper. "She was so worried that you were going starving to death! She wanted to get as many things as she could before you keeled over!"

"S-Shion!" Satoko blushed even more. "I-I-I just wanted him to eat as soon as possible because I thought he'd do something stupid like try to burn his house again!"

"You tried to burn your house, Kei-chan?"

I shook my head in shame. "I tried to cook my own meal one time and almost killed myself. Satoko and Rika saved me."

"Ahaha! You're so clumsy!" Shion patted my hand.

"Don't mock me…"

Satoko chimed in. "He's so clumsy that he sometimes cooks his instant noodles wrong! Oh ho ho ho!"

"I do not!" I stood from my seat with my fist raised. "I'll have you know I'm like a chef when I cook those noodles!"

"Calling yourself a chef is a disgrace if you can only cook noodles! Instant noodles don't even count anyway!"

"They do so!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Satoko had her hand to her mouth. "You're so stupid! I wouldn't trust you to boil water for me!"

The veins in my head were pulsing.

"You don't even organize your refrigerator properly! You're lucky you won the club activity and made me cook for you! No, you should be honored that you're have me cooking for you!"

"Shut up, you twerp!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Shion could barely hold her own laughter in. She covered her mouth with her hands and had her face near the table. She hunched over and tried to laugh as quietly as she could. I could still hear her though.

"You be quiet, Shion!"

She wiped some tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry! It's just that the thought of you cooking…!"

"He's awful!" Satoko's fang was sticking out again. "Keiichi-san can't do anything without me! He's so pathetic!"

I sat back in my seat and hung my head. I was being ganged up by two girls. This was so embarrassing.

"Keiichi-san, where's your bathroom? Or do you not know where to find that?" The blonde demon cackled at me again.

"Over there." I pointed down the hall without even looking up.

Satoko thanked me and ran off to the restroom.

I sighed. My manly honor was gone. What more was there to live for? I was done. I had nothing anymore.

I felt Shion's hand on my shoulder. She knelt next to my chair. She was smiling very warmly at me.

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Nothing." She rubbed my shoulder. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For going easy on Satoko. I really thought you were going to kill her with a really bad punishment!"

"I wanted to eat, so she got off lucky." I chuckled.

"Still, thanks. And thank you for having her here with you."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Shion made sure Satoko wasn't hiding somewhere. She said quietly, "She really wanted to be with you. She was so excited when we were out shopping for the ingredients!"

I blushed a little and scratched at my head. "She was, huh?"

"She was looking forward to cooking for you. She's also excited that she gets to do this all week! She hasn't had a chance to have a great supper like this in a long time!"

"Isn't she happy eating with Rika though?"

"She is, but it's been a while she got to sit down with you. She cares about you, a lot!" Shion's smile grew brighter. "Don't tell her I told you though! She'd kill me! Ahaha!"

"I won't!" I winked at Shion.

"You know," She stood up from me and leaned against the table. She was looking down at me. "You've been really great to her. I hope you know I appreciate everything you do for her."

"What do I do?" I was playing dumb. I wanted to hear what Satoko was saying about me to Shion.

"Come on, you know! I know how you buy her a toy or some candy when you're in Okinomiya with everybody! I know how you invite her over here occasionally! Aunty Shion knows!" She sounded exactly like Mion. No wonder why they were twins.

"She told you about all that, huh?"

"I really do appreciate how you treat her."

"I love her," I said with a warm smile. Thinking about Satoko made me feel warm all over. "She's like my little sister."

Shion was quiet for a minute. When she spoke, her tone was low. "She calls you…she calls you her Nii-nii."

That was name Satoko used for Satoshi. It was her special term of endearment for him. She called me by that name a few times, but I don't think she ever called me that when I was around Shion. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. Satoshi is a real touchy subject when it came to Shion. I knew how she felt about him.

"She…told you that?" I asked quietly.

"She loves you enough to call you her Nii-nii. That's a really special name, you know." Shion rubbed her arm and looked down at the floor.

"Shion?"

"She really does love you…" She was squeezing her arm now. "…So much…"

"Shion?" I repeated a little louder. "I want you to know something."

She turned to face me.

"I hope you know…I'm not trying to be Satoshi or anything like that." I paused for a moment. "I don't ever wanna replace him. He's special to her. I'm just filling in for him until he comes back. I hope you know that. I would never do anything to take his place."

Shion cracked a tiny smile. I could see a little shade of red run across her nose. "…Thank you, Kei-chan…"

I stood up to her level. I smiled warmly at her too. I reached out my hand towards her head. She stared at it as it got closer. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled my hand back swiftly.

"I-I'm sorry!" I waved my hands in front of me furiously. "I didn't mean to do that! It's just a reflex!"

Shion blinked at me. She smiled after a minute. "It's okay."

Satoko entered the room. She saw us standing there looking at each other. "Um, what are you two doing?"

The both of us gasped and dashed back to our seats. We acted as if nothing happened at all.

We finished dinner a little while later. I helped Satoko clean the dishes as Shion placed the leftovers in a few containers. When we were done, we noticed it was already late. We would have to wake up early for school the next day. I saw Satoko and Shion out. Satoko teased me some more as Shion whispered another quick thank you. I told them I would see them tomorrow.

Shion took Satoko's hand and they departed from my house. I watched them until they disappeared into the night. I sat back at my kitchen table and leaned back. I thought about Shion and Satoko together. I also thought about Satoshi. I remembered Mion telling me that Shion got touchy about him if he was ever mentioned, as well as if someone rubbed her head.

Luckily I stopped myself before that happened. I wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea. I loved them both, but I didn't want to replace Satoshi. I wanted them to know that I would never get between them and him. I was just filling in for him. I wasn't trying to do anything else.

My doorbell suddenly rang. Maybe it was Satoko or Shion. Maybe they forgot something and came to retrieve it. I went to the door and opened it. I didn't see anybody.

"Mii~!"

I looked down. It was Rika-chan. She was holding a large bottle in her arms and a funnel in her hand. What was she up to and why was she out so late with nobody with her?

"Rika-chan?"

"…Hello, Keiichi!" She smiled cutely at me.

"What're you doing out so late?"

"Satoko and I ran out of soy sauce. I was hoping if I could borrow some from you!"

"You came all the way out here for soy sauce?" I thought about where she lived. "Doesn't Mion live closer to you? How come you didn't go see her?"

She wasn't answering me at all. She just kept smiling at me.

"Is it okay if I borrow some soy sauce, master? I'm really good at pouring it through the funnel!"

"Wha-?"

"Meow!"

She titled her head. She was wearing cat ears and she called me master. That's right. That was her punishment. I knew she must have ridden her bike here, but it was already passed dinner time. Why did she come so late when she could've saved time and visited Mion? Nevertheless, Rika worked her magic over me. I invited her in.

It was weird. As we walked toward the kitchen, I didn't hear her footsteps at all. She was so quiet. Was she matching her footsteps to mine to be funny? It made me feel off somehow. What was she up to?

I led her to the kitchen. I took out a few spare soy sauce bottles from the fridge and placed them on the table for her. She picked them up and placed her large bottle on the floor. She stuck the funnel through the top and poured the smaller bottles' contents into hers. She was humming a song as she worked.

"Did you eat already, Keiichi?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Satoko was over here and cooked for me. She was serving her punishment you know!" I snickered.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah! Satoko's a real good cook! You taught her well! You should have came along to! I'd love to have you over!"

Rika smiled again.

We were quiet until she poured the last bottle. "Was Shii here with her?"

"Shion? Yeah, she was."

"I see." She put the last bottle on the table and screwed the cap back on her own bottle. She was still humming that song.

"Um, Rika-chan," I had to ask. This was really bothering me. "How come you came all the way out here for soy sauce? I'm sure you could've saved time if you went to Mion's. I don't think it's good for you to be out this late either for that matter."

"Didn't you want me to visit you, Keiichi?"

"No, it's not like that! I just want you to be safe."

Rika reached for me. I knelt down to her. She patted my head.

"…Keiichi doesn't need to worry about me!"

Her hand was so small and light. It felt really nice against my head. I didn't notice it at first, but I saw her mouth move. I didn't hear what she saying.

"-ion." That was all I heard.

"Huh?" She was talking so quietly too. "I'm sorry, Rika-chan, could you repeat that?"

"I said…"

Her hand traveled to my shirt. She gripped the collar tightly. She pulled my face closer to hers. Her eyes were blank. Her voice became deeper. It was like a grown woman's voice. She sounded so stern.

"…Stay away from Shion."


	2. Chapter 2: Threat

Chapter 2: Threat

Part A

Rika still had me by the collar. Her eyes were glued to mine. I couldn't pull away from her. Her sudden transformation paralyzed me. Who was this little girl that was holding me now? It wasn't Rika! It couldn't be Rika!

"Stay away…from Shion?" I said with fear in my eyes.

"She's hurting, can't you see that?" Her voice was calm as it was frightening. "She's vulnerable…she's clinging on to what she has left...she's very vulnerable…"

"What…what do you mean she's hurting?"

"…She's dangerous." Rika took the other side of my collar in her free hand. "Keiichi should stay away from her. He can get hurt too."

I could be hurt? What was she blathering about?

"Keiichi should leave her be. He shouldn't do anything foolish. He should mind his own business."

Rika let go of my collar. I fell on my backside and watched her. She blinked her eyes a few times at me. She smiled cutely, like she always did. She reached her hand out to me. I flinched and tried to back away from her. Her hand petted my head, I couldn't get away now. Her hand caressed my head lightly; she was still smiling at me. Rika was back to her usual self.

"Are you okay, Master?" She took her hand back and brought her hands up to her face. She acted as if they were the paws of a cat. "Meow!"

I only trembled at her. What the hell did I see? Who was that just now?

"It's getting late; I should get home before Satoko starts to worry!"

Rika picked up her bottle and her funnel. She smiled at me one more time and thanked me for allowing her to borrow the soy sauce. I didn't speak. I didn't even nod at her. My eyes were looking straight ahead of me, into a whitewashed wall of my home. Rika daintily walked to my front door.

"Keiichi?" I heard her small voice call from the door. I was still in the kitchen, but I could hear her perfectly. "Don't tell Shii we talked, okay? I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my kitty cat. Meow!" She exited my home.

I was in my room, sitting against the wall, trying to decipher what I had just seen. I never heard Rika talk like that before. She sounded so strange. She didn't sound anything like the Furude Rika I've known all this time.

I didn't understand a damn thing at all. Shion looked alright to me. She was happy! She was laughing with me and Satoko all night! She didn't have a care in the world! How could she be hurting?

Maybe Rika knew something I didn't. Maybe she knew the truth of Shion's feelings. She wanted me to leave her alone. How could I do that? I couldn't avoid Shion. She and Satoko were like sisters. How could I be with one and exclude the other? It didn't make any sense. I couldn't exclude any one of my friends.

Shion was hurting. How was that possible? I didn't do anything to her. Was it that I tried to rub her head before? I apologized to her and told her that I wasn't trying to replace Satoshi. Rika said she was dangerous, which means that I was in danger if I hung around her. I was always nice to Shion, even when she teased me, so how could I be in any danger? What was there for me to be afraid of?

I was overreacting to this. I was getting scared over nothing. Rika was probably just worried about me spending too much time around her. Maybe she was afraid that I was trying to replace Satoshi, and that Shion wouldn't like that very much. But I wasn't trying to get rid of him, that's the thing. Rika was just paranoid. She tried to scare me into staying away from Shion, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave her be. If she was hurting, couldn't I do something to ease her pain?

The last thing she said bothered me as well. She said not to tell Shion that we talked that night. I shook my head at this. I would honor Rika's wish, even though it made absolutely no sense to me. I don't know, maybe she didn't want me to flat out acknowledge Shion's supposed state in public, in fear that Shion might yell at her or something. I really didn't know. I slept on it. I would worry about it when the time came.

I woke up the next morning around my usual time. I brushed my teeth, got changes, packed my lunch, which were some of the leftovers from last night, and left my house. I met up with Rena at the waiting spot. Soon after that, we found Mion and walked to school together. We raced each other to school.

When we arrived in the classroom, we were met by Rika and Satoko. Satoko didn't pull a prank on me this time, surprisingly enough. Rika gave me her classic smile, but I could see the message behind her adorable face. She was reminding me of what she said last night without saying a word. She was communicating to me through her eyes. I could still see the presence of that other Rika I saw last night.

Lunchtime soon came. Everybody pulled their desks together and we whipped out our lunchboxes. I dazzled Rena and Mion with my lunch. I saw their jealous eyes glide over my food. It filled me with such joy to see them envy me.

"Hauuu!" Rena snatched a piece from my lunchbox and nibbled at it. "This is so delicious! Did Satoko-chan make this?"

Satoko beamed now. "That's right! I cooked Keiichi-san a gorgeous dinner! Not bad, huh?"

Mion stole a piece now. She gobbled it up and shot Satoko a thumbs up. "Perfection! This old man approves!"

"…It's good!" Rika smiled at her best friend.

Satoko laughed heartily.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you like this punishment that Kei-chan gave you!" Mion raised her brow.

"It's not all that good!" Satoko raised a finger for each complaint she had. "I had to reorganize Keiichi-san's refrigerator, I had to go out and buy the ingredients because he doesn't have anything useful, I had to clean up after him, and I had to make sure to keep him out of the kitchen! He would burn his house again if I let him come in!"

I frowned at her.

"You know it's true, Keiichi-san! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Rika was still wearing the cat ears for me. She wiggled them for me. "Don't be sad, Master! Meow!"

That suddenly made it all better. Rika had that charm that no man could resist. She was so innocent.

Rena blushed at Rika. "Rika-chan's wiggling…her cat ears…so adowable! I-I-I want to take her home with me!"

"Kidnapping's a crime, Rena!" I reminded her, as I held her by the collar of her shirt.

"B-B-But…I want to take her home!"

Rika hid behind Mion, who busted out laughing. "Suppose you did take Rika home, Rena, how would you take care of her?"

She blushed even more. "I would take her home, wash her, feed her, make her a little house, and take her for walks-"

"She's not a dog or a cat!" I said.

"But those ears…! Hauuuuuuu!"

"Mii~…" Rika was still behind Mion. She was holding onto her for dear life.

"You can't have her! She's mine for the week!" I was holding Rena under her arms now. She was desperately trying to fight me off to get to Rika. "That's her punishment!"

"I-I-I want Rika to be mine for the week! Mii-chan! Let's have a club activity right now! Winner takes Rika-chan home for all of next week!"

"She's not a bargaining chip!"

"Ahaha!" Mion crossed her legs. "Maybe. I'll think about it!"

Rika seemed genuinely frightened. I would be too if I was in her shoes. I'm sorry Rika, I'm sorry you had to become her target!

"Maebara-kun!" Chie-sensei was calling me from the hallway. "When you're done with your lunch, please water the plants outside! It's your turn today!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

I had what I wanted of my lunch and let the others finish it for me. I picked up the watering can from the closet and went outside. The bright sun was very refreshing. It cast it himself on my body. I enjoyed feeling the warmth from it. It was another beautiful day.

I filled the watering can from the fountain and quickly got to work on the plants. It didn't take me long to water them. Once I finished, I took a seat near the fountain. I was looking up into the sky again.

Rika was on my mind again. Her words and that stern voice crept back into my head. What did she mean? What was the big deal with Shion? Maybe Satoko knew something about it. Maybe she knew something and didn't say anything so I wouldn't worry. I was planning on asking her, but I had to ask her in a different way because I didn't want to reveal Rika as the one who told me everything.

I was getting a headache. I turned to face the fountain. I splashed water on my face to wash away the concerns that were plaguing me.

I felt a towel on my shoulder. I took it and wiped my face. "Hey, thanks for that!"

"No problem!"

I turned around. I saw Shion standing before me with her arms folded behind her back.

"Sh-Shion!"

"Hi, Kei-chan! Why do you look so scared to see me? Did I frighten you? Heehee! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Calm down, Maebara Keiichi, I told myself. Shion's a friend, don't be afraid of her.

"Why are you here? Aren't you working today?"

"I took the day off! I wanted to say hi to Satoko while I was in the area! And since I found you here, I could say hello to you too!"

I gulped silently. Rika's words were fluttering through my head.

"Are you okay, Kei-chan? You're not sick or anything?"

"No, I'm fine. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Ahaha! You don't see many pretty girls come up and talk to you, do you?"

I didn't know about that. I had all the prettiest girls in my class!

"Well, you're a special kind of pretty! Of course I'd be caught off guard!"

Shion was speechless for a moment. I saw a light shade of red across her face.

"Stop teasing me," she said.

"Hey, you tease me all the time! I'm entitled to some witty remarks!"

Shion smiled at me. Her jade eyes glistened in the sunlight. Rika didn't know what she was talking about. Shion was happy. I could sense it. I could tell just by looking into her eyes. She was as happy as she could be.

"So uh, how's work?"

"It's fine, kinda boring today actually. I had to get away!" Shion stood at the fountain. She was standing right next to me. "Did you like your dinner last night?"

"Of course I did! I loved every bite of it! It tasted even more delicious because I got to have it with you and Satoko!" I grinned at her.

"Dinner always tastes better when you're with your friends or family." She glanced at me. "Satoko had a wonderful time last night. She wouldn't stop talking about how much fun she had!"

"She really had a lot of fun? That's good!"

"Hey, Kei-chan. I feel guilty. You've been so good to her and I haven't repaid you for your kindness."

"We've been over this! I love hanging out with her!"

"I know, but, I want to pay you back somehow." She twiddled her thumbs. Something struck her. She gave me this really weird look. Her eyes fluttered and her voice sounded very seductive. "Kei-chan…?"

Oh man, I thought. I didn't think I could resist that voice! Shion always had power over me just by speaking like that!

"Y-Yes?"

She traced her finger down my arm. Her nail gently scratched me as she drew it along my skin. "Are you free tomorrow night? I want to repay you for being so wonderful to Satoko."

"I-I dunno…I have school the next day…and Satoko has to do her punishment…and…"

"Kei-chan." Shion looked me square in the eye. "A girl is asking you out. Shouldn't you be saying 'yes' to that? Ahaha!"

I was thinking about it. Shion sounded like she really wanted to do something. If I declined, she would probably be hurt. Making an excuse wouldn't work either, she could see through my emotions just like everybody else could. Going out with her just once couldn't do any harm.

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'll go with you!"

"Good!" Shion clapped her hands together and smiled sweetly at me. "I'll call you tonight with the details! I can't come over with Satoko tonight because I have some work to do, so it'll be just you and her tonight. You be a good boy to her now!" Shion waved goodbye and skipped away from me.

I looked down at the ground and smiled like a miner who just struck gold. I was going on a date with Shion. No, it wasn't a date. She liked Satoshi. She was just doing something nice for me as a thank you.

"Kei-chan! I forgot to ask you something!" She looked back at me.

"What is it?"

"Did you see Rika last night?"

My eye twitched. "Did I see Rika?"

"Yeah. Did you?" She walked back over to me. She was still smiling.

What should have I said? Do I lie to her? No, she would know if I was lying, right? But Rika said not to say anything that we talked about Shion being hurt. What if I just tell the truth but leave that part out?

"Yeah, she did come see me last night."

"I thought she did! She was gone from the house when I took Satoko home! She's in school today?"

"Yes, she is."

"Good! She really shouldn't have been out so late last night without somebody to protect her! What was she doing at your place though?" Her face got closer to mine.

I backed away. "She-She wanted to borrow some soy sauce."

"Soy sauce? That late? Why would she do that?" Her face kept getting closer to mine. She was pushing me back into the fountain. Her smile was still on her face. "Your house is so far away from hers, right?"

"Y-Yeah it is. She just wanted to borrow some soy sauce."

"Did you guys get to talk at all?" Why was she interrogating me like this? Did…did she know what Rika said to me last night? That's impossible! She was long gone by the time Rika came.

"We did."

"About what?" She stopped her advance. She saw my back resting against the edge of the fountain.

"Nothing really."

"Were you two gossiping?"

My heart rate increased. She was getting too specific. She had to have known something! She wouldn't be like this if she didn't know! She had me up against a wall. I couldn't run from her.

"What am I saying?" She laughed. "Rika just wanted some sauce…or did she want something else…?" Her face was getting closer to mine. Her cold breath was upon my face.

She could see right through me. She knew the secret I was keeping. She had to have known, she just had to!

"I know what you're hiding from me, Kei-chan…and I don't like it…I don't like it one bit…" Her voice became very stern.

"I'm…I'm not hiding anything…"

"Yes, you are. I know you are! Don't lie to me!"

I was done. She caught me. She was going to lash at me. I could see her fangs and her claws sinking into my flesh.

"I know! I know what you're hiding from me…"

I was stuttering. My sweat fell from my face. I heard it splash against the ground. I heard it loud and clear. My whole body felt cold, but my brain felt like it was on fire.

"Rika-chan…likes you!"

"Eh?" My heart rate decreased. "What?"

"Ahahaha!" Shion backed away. "I got you! You should see the look on your face!"

She…was joking with me?

"Rika-chan likes you! That's why she went all the way to your house just to borrow soy sauce! What a sneaky move!" She laughed again. "You're a lucky guy, Kei-chan! I hope you were polite to her! And she was wearing those cute cat ears? I bet you really enjoyed that!"

I was still trying to calm myself down.

"You see, there's nothing that I don't know about! You can't hide anything from your Shion! Heehee!"

I was hiding something though. Thank God she didn't know about it! I thought she was going to murder me! She looked so demonic when she was grilling me.

"Calm down, Kei-chan!" She punched my shoulder lightly. "I was only kidding! No need to be afraid! Well, I should visit Satoko before your class starts. I'll call you later tonight, okay?"

She blew me a friendly kiss. She was teasing me again. The way she acted around me…I was scared for my life. I thought I saw another Shion taking her place, like how another Rika took Rika's place. Who were these creatures that appeared before me? Why were they haunting me?

Part B

I couldn't focus on Chie-sensei's lecture when I returned. Shion's interrogation was still in my mind. I thought for sure that she knew what I was hiding. I got lucky that she thought something differently. That made me feel a little better, but the way she came at me really frightened me.

Was it a mistake for me to agree to go with her? Was I walking into a trap? Would she reveal to me what she really knew? I prayed that she didn't, I prayed that I was just being crazy. I needed to take it one step at a time.

School ended sooner than I thought. The kids all started to pack their things and leave. I was doing the same, but Mion had other plans for me.

"Kei-chan! Where do you think you're going?"

"It's time to go home, isn't it?"

"Silly, Kei-chan!" Mion shook her head at me. "You mean to tell me that you forgot? It's club activity time!"

I forgot all about that. Rika and Shion were on my mind all day. I guess I wasn't thinking straight.

"Now what game shall we all play today?" Mion went over to her locker and rifled through it. "Hmm. We haven't played Rich Man Poor Man in a while. You guys wanna do that?"

My eyes sparked. That was arguably the best game I played. I had the devil's luck when it came to that one. One time I got everybody to dress in different outfits and treat me like a king! I wanted to repeat that!

"Keiichi-kun's getting excited! I think he wants to play that game!" Rena was getting pretty pumped as well.

"Yeah, let's play that!" Satoko punched her palm. "I'll wipe the floor with all of you!"

Rika only smiled. "...Let's do it!"

"Okay then, you all asked for it!" Mion pulled out the deck of cards from her locker. She shuffled them twice and passed out each player their cards.

"Here we go!"

I was walking down the dusty road with Rika and Satoko. I was kicking at the ground as I walked. I felt great shame upon me. I talked a big game and looked forward to dominating everyone like I had done before. I instead lost miserably. I didn't get a single win. It seemed as though Lady Luck was in love with someone else.

The punishment was for me to wear bunny ears, a sailor fuku shirt, and the school swimsuit. I had to wear it until I got home. That wouldn't be much of a problem if I was going straight home, but Satoko forced me to take her and Rika to the local store, Seventh Mart, to buy some supplies for supper. The punishment I gave Satoko became part of mine.

I was surprised that Rika was joining us this time. I think Satoko wanted her to come since she didn't the last time. She didn't want her to be left out. I was happy that Rika was going to be with us, but the image of the other Rika was still fresh in my mind. Those dark and blank eyes, the tone in her voice, and the words she used haunted me. I was wary around her. I tried to act normal, but I think she could tell that there was a hint of fear in the way I presented myself.

When we arrived at the store, I was already greeted by the looks I became accustomed to when I first joined the club. Some people, however, looked at me and then shrugged. I knew what they were thinking. "Oh, it's that Maebara kid," I could hear them say mentally. I was known all over Hinamizawa as the cross dressing son of Maebara, the famous artist. It stung, of course, but if anything, it helped me play better in the next club activity. I know I'm not the best at these games, but I think I was off that day. Shion and Rika got the better of me. I had to stop thinking about them so much!

I had a basket in my hand. I was following Satoko all around the store. She was barking orders, reading prices, and compared the way certain food felt, weighed, and smelled. She was a real pro at all this!

"We'll need some chicken here," he said, throwing a packet of chicken breasts into my basket. "We'll need some of this too. And maybe some of these will do the trick…"

"Do we really need all this stuff?" The basket was getting heavier. Did she this crap to make one lousy supper?

"Of course we do!" Satoko threw a box of rice at my face. It bounced off of my face and landed into the basket. "It's good quality! What, you want to eat garbage?"

"No, but-"  
"Shut up and follow me!"

Rika was giggling at me. What did I do to deserve this abuse?

Satoko now picked up some broccoli and cauliflower. She was staring at the both of them. I saw her fidget about. She even scratched at her head.

"Which one is green? Is it the cauliflower? No wait, it's the broccoli! No…it's cauliflower! Wait!"

"It's the broccoli. In your right hand."

"I know that!" She threw it at my face. "I told you to shut up!"

She must have been having fun. Normally, I would fight back, but I knew nothing when it came to cooking. Satoko was the master here. I should have just kept my mouth shut the whole time.

We were in the canned food section. Satoko picked out some of the food that was on sale, with the help of Rika, as I hung back. I let them take the basket while I followed behind. I sighed, but I smiled. I was actually having fun, believe it or not. I wonder if she was like this around Satoshi?

"Maebara-san!"

I looked behind me. Dr. Irie stood before me with a similar basket I was carrying. He was in his casual attire.

"Irie-sensei? You have the day off today?"

"Yep!" Irie smiled goofily at me. "I wanted to take one day and relax for a bit! I'm just taking care of a little shopping!"

"Same here, actually!"

Irie examined me for a moment. "Say, Maebara-san, you're not sick are you? Your skin doesn't seem to shine as much as I remember!" He spotted my swimsuit and bunny ears. "You lost the club game, huh? I have to admit though, that outfit does compliment that lovely skin of yours, even though it's rather dim today!"

"H-Huh? What…?" I took a quick step back.

He laughed hard. "Just kidding! My, you're so tense! You need a massage or something!"

I think I knew where he was going with this. "I'm fine, really! You don't have to do that!"

"Aw man, but I'm pretty good at it!" He adjusted his glasses.

I took another step backward. He responded with a chuckle. This guy loved to pull my leg.

"Manager!" Satoko and Rika appeared at my side with our basket.

"Ah! Rika-chan! Satoko-chan! Are you here with Maebara-san?"

"Uh-huh! We're getting stuff for dinner!"

Rika giggled. "…We're making Keiichi dinner."

Irie's glasses flashed in the store's light. His mouth was agape. He dropped the basket he was carrying. "Y-You are? You're…making….him dinner?"

"Yeah…we are…" Satoko looked at him with her brow raised.

Irie suddenly placed his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me. He was crying! He was legitimately crying!

"Maebara-san…I'm…I'm so jealous!" He squeezed my shoulder hard.

"Um-"

"Do-Do they wear maid's outfits for you? Tell me! Tell me!"

I took his hand from my shoulder slowly. "No, sorry…"

"Ohhh!" He hugged himself. "You don't know what you're missing! Imagine it: these two beautiful girls, wearing maid's outfits, calling you master all day long…I'm so jealous!"

"…I get to call Keiichi master all week anyway!" Rika moved her hands like a cat's paws. Irie was going to go nuts when he noticed her cat ears. "Meow!"

Irie was having a heart attack. He gripped his chest and stumbled to a shelf in the aisle we were in. He couldn't pull his eye off of Rika's cat ears. "Maebara-san…you lucky bastard…!"

"Well, it's been great talking with you, Sensei," I said as I dragged Satoko and Rika down the aisle to escape from him. "But we gotta go! You know, gotta make dinner and stuff! See ya later, bye!"

"Wait a sec!"

We stopped and turned to face him one more time.

"Rika-chan," Irie said as he knelt down to her. He wasn't goofing around this time, thank God. "You're close with Akasaka-san, aren't you?"

Rika nodded her head swiftly. Three times to be exact.

"He's going to be visiting Hinamizawa tomorrow to see how things are holding up. I heard he's transferred to the Okinomiya Precinct to take Ooishi-san's place, since he retired. You should find him tomorrow when you're able!"

Rika nodded again. I saw the look in her eyes when she heard that he was coming. She looked overjoyed.

"I should get going too. It was great seeing you all again! Take it easy now!" Irie waved goodbye and traveled to another part of the store.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that guy," I said when he left my line of sight.

Satoko rubbed her chin. "I don't think anyone ever will."

We paid for our groceries and walked home. Rika and Satoko talked the whole time we walked home. I ended up carrying all of the bags. Lady Luck really hated me today. I lost the game and had to wear these clothes, Irie was more goofy than usual, and I was stuck carrying these things. They weighed at least seventy pounds, I swear. I know they're young, but you'd think they would try and help me. Nope.

When we got home, I changed into my own clothes as Rika and Satoko went to work preparing the meal. I tried to sit in the kitchen, but Satoko forced me out. I sat in my room, like last time, and waited as patiently as I could. I folded my arms and crossed my legs as I sat on the floor. I was looking out of the window, watching the sun go down.

The door to my room opened. Rika stood in the threshold. She meowed again and pawed at the air.

"Weren't you helping Satoko?" I asked.

"She said she could take care of it. She asked me to keep you busy until supper was ready!" Her cat ears wiggled.

I turned away from the window. She sat down next to me. She folded her arms on her knees and rested her chin on them. She looked at me and smiled adorably.

"Satoko had fun in the store, huh?" I said, returning the smile.

"…She's so happy." Rika was quiet for a minute. "I think she likes cooking for you!"

"I think so too. I guess she and I both win in the end! I don't have to worry about cooking for the week, and I get to hang out with my friends!"

"…We should invite Rena and Mion!"

"Maybe!" I laughed. "Although, I'm sure Mion would go through my stuff and Rena might steal something if she thinks it's cute!"

Rika laughed too. "Mii would be so embarrassed to do anything."

"Why is that?"

"Haha…Keiichi's clueless!"

What was that all about? What does she mean?

I was about to ask, but she only purred at me. I shrugged it off.

"Keiichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you see Shion today?" She was smiling at me, just like Shion was.

The air suddenly felt acrid to me. Did she know I talked with her today? She had to; why else would she bring it up? It was best to come clean.

"I did."

"What did she say to you?" Rika turned her body to face me.

"Nothing really. She was actually kind of worried about you. She took Satoko home last night, but didn't see you home."

"And what did you say to her?" Rika moved closer to me.

"I did like you asked me to. I didn't tell her that we talked."

Rika was standing on her knees. Her hands were at her sides. Her face was blank. I couldn't find any emotion in her eyes. "She touched your arm before."

How did she…?

"I saw from the window. She dragged her finger up and down your arm. I know."

Her voice was different again. I started to tremble.

"Why did she do that?" She asked me calmly, but I could feel that there was something hiding behind her façade.

"She…wanted to thank me for being so nice to Satoko! She wanted to take me out tomorrow to thank me!"

Rika grabbed my wrist. She squeezed it tightly.

"Don't do it," she said sternly. "Stay away from her."

"Why? What's so wrong with Shion? She seems fine to me!" I blurted out. "Why are you so cryptic about her?"

"Stay away from her."

"Why? Tell me, Rika!"

"Stay away from her…!"

"Dammit! Why are you worried? She's alright! She's perfectly normal!"

"NO, SHE'S NOT!"

Rika squeezed my wrist tighter. Her brow furrowed and she was shouting at me. Her eyes were glowing.

"I told you to stay away from her! Don't you understand that?" She took hold of my shoulders and shook them violently. "The closer you get the more in danger you'll be in! She'll kill you! Can't you see that? She'll kill you and everything will be lost! Why can't I make you understand? Why aren't you listening to me?"

This small monster was hurting me. Her grip was so strong; I thought she was going to dislocate my shoulders if she kept shaking me.

"She's vulnerable and unstable! She'll hurt anybody that gets near her! Leave her alone, do you hear me?"

I was trying to catch my breath. She was slowly killing me as she did this. That horrible glare, those piercing eyes, that malicious aura that surrounded her; this power that came from her was demonic! What the hell happened to Rika?

"How many more times? How many more times do I have to watch you die until you get it right? YOU DAMN IDIOT!" She slapped me hard. She pounded her fists on me now, but I blocked her with my arms.

"Wake up! You're getting too close! Leave her alone! Do you want to die? You know what, just go ahead! Just go and be with her, and see what happens! I dare you to try it! It's all going to be the same until you get it right!"

She was bruising my arms now.

"Rika! Cut it out!"

"I DARE YOU! Just go and die, you fool! Die! Die! DIE!"

She stopped hitting me. She was breathing heavily and she turned away from me. She went against the wall and buried her face into her arms. I heard her sobbing. I was too frightened to move from where I was. My shoulders ached, my face burned from her slap, and my arms had bruises on them. My eyes were attached to her small body. They were as wide as they could be. The air was so disgusting now. It was toxic that it was making me nauseous.

"Why…?" She muttered. "Why does it keep happening? We were done with this…but why? Why do we keep coming back to these cycles of sorrow? It's a new thing each time…with the same people…why…? Why, damn you…!"

"Rika…" I whispered. "What happened to you?"

Satoko didn't hear a thing. It was like some sort of presence blocked her hearing of the whole argument. The door to my room was nothing. There was no reason why she didn't hear us.

When she called us down for supper, Rika was normal. Her eyes weren't puffy from crying and she acted like nothing happened…again. What an actress. How did she pull that one off? I tried to act normal, but I was petrified at Rika now.

I tried to disguise my fears by always stuffing my mouth full of food, so I couldn't talk. When I did, I just said to Satoko how great the supper was and that she did a tremendous job, to which she would insult me playfully. She didn't seem to notice anything, so that was fortunate. Was it really fortunate though? Should Satoko know about this? Rika is her best friend and she's not acting like herself. Satoko had to know.

I couldn't tell her now though; Rika might deny what she said and what she did to me. I'd have to tell Satoko when we were alone. But would she really believe me? She had to! Her best friend wasn't herself at all! This monster took Rika's form and tried to kill me! What was she ranting about? Shion was going to kill me? Why would she do that? She didn't hate me or anything! What would Shion have to gain by killing me?

Dinner was finally over after what seem to be eons. We helped Satoko clean up and stack the dishes again. When we were done with that, it was time for them to go. Satoko wished me a goodnight and ran out of the house, happy as could be. Rika didn't say a word to me. She just looked at me with that blank look in her eyes. She shook her head and walked out.

I was at my kitchen table. I looked down at the wood and rubbed my finger against it. I couldn't believe this Rika appeared to me again. I was trying to figure out if this was my true Rika or if it was some other being altogether. She never behaved like this before. She never used language like that before. She never sounded like that.

Rika was an absolute mystery. She was kind around me one minute, and the next, she was beating me. What did I do or say to make her so angry? Was it my opinion on Shion? It had to be, but Shion was happy. She was normal. What did Rika know that I didn't, or was she just paranoid about her? What right did she have to call a friend of hers dangerous? She had no evidence. It was just speculation. I know Shion had moments of anger and depression when Satoshi was brought up, but I couldn't blame her for that. She loved him. Is love such a terrible thing?

I had no idea what was happening anymore. I didn't know what summoned the demon within Rika or how she got that demon to begin with. Maybe Rena or Mion knew something, or maybe Satoko did. I'd have to ask one of them discretely. I certainly didn't want Rika finding out I was talking about her behavior. I didn't think anybody would believe me though. They would probably tell Rika that I asked about her. I didn't want to imagine what she would do to me if she found that out. I was on my own for this one. I couldn't really ask anybody for help.

My phone was ringing. I took it from the hook and sat back at my table.

"Hello?" I answered lowly.

_"Hi there! It's Shion!"_

Shion! She was going to call me later tonight! I totally forgot!

"Oh, hey! What's up?"

_"Nothing really. Just another boring day at the office! Ahaha!"_

I chuckled a little.

_"How was your dinner tonight, Kei-chan? Did Satoko do a good job?"_

Rika…

"Yeah, she did! She's an excellent cook!"

_"Ahaha! I'll be sure to tell her you said that! She'll be overjoyed! So was it just you two or did someone else join you?"_

Rika…Rika…

"There were three of us tonight…"

_"Oh yeah? Who came?"_

Rika…! Rika…! Rika…!

"Rika did," I spat out. Her name kept attacking me. It was torturing me. My brain burned whenever I heard or thought of her name.

_"How was she doing tonight? Was she all wubby dubby around you?" _She giggled.

"She doesn't like me like that!" I raised my voice.

_"Huh? Kei-chan, what's wrong? I was only kidding around…don't take it so personally…"_

"I'm sorry, Shion." I wiped my head. "I don't know what came over me. I think I'm tired or something…"

_"Well,"_ she clucked her tongue, _"I suppose I can forgive you this time. But you have to make it up to me! You have to take me out tomorrow night!"_

"Hey, wait! You're the one who was going to take me, remember?"

_"It's the man's job to take the woman out! Jeez, you're clueless!" _She was laughing at me again.

"So, in reality, when you said you wanted to take me out, you were actually just giving me permission to take you out?"

_"What? C'mon, Kei-chan! I'm not like that at all! Ahaha!"_

"Ugh…I'm getting a headache!" I sighed hard and leaned back in my chair.

_"Keep that up and you're not gonna get a kiss!"_

My headache vanished. "What? W-What did you say?"

_"I was thinking about giving you a nice little kiss, but now I don't think I will! Good boys get treats while bad boys don't get anything!"_

"You sound like Mion…" I grunted.

_"We are twins after all! Ahaha!" _I heard Shion fall on her bed. I heard the springs squeak when she landed on it. _"Are you okay, Kei-chan?"_

"I'm fine, really."

_"You don't sound fine. Talk to me! I'm all ears!"_ I could feel her smiling on the other line.

"Um…well, I don't know if I should tell you this…"

She was quiet. She was waiting for me speak.

"…It's nothing. I'm sorry. I'm just really beat from today, haha." I totally faked that laugh. She knew I faked it too. Who was I trying to kid? She could see right through me because of my tone.

_"Kei-chan? You don't have to hide anything from me."_ Her voice was so sweet and comforting. _"I can help you. We're friends aren't we? I'd do just about anything for Sis' best friend."_

"Would you save me from falling off of a cliff?"

_"Of course I would!"_

"Would you save me from some bikers who would try to beat me up?"

_"I already did that, but I can do it again!"_

"Haha. You're too much." I rubbed the table with my finger again. "So, Shion. Did you have any place in particular you wanted to go to?"

_"Not really. I just thought we could walk around until we found something to do."_

"You're an easy date!"

_"Ahaha! I'm pretty plain."_

"I don't think that! You're pretty sophisticated if you ask me!"

Shion was silent. _"Y-You think that? Thanks…"_

"Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

_"Umm, let's just play it by ear, okay? I can assure you though: you will NOT be disappointed! I got something planned especially for you!"_

Bizarre fantasies were running amuck through my mind. "I can't wait!"

_"Just don't tell anybody! Especially Rika!"_

Her again.

"Why Rika?"

_"I see how she looks at you! It's a girl's intuition! I know what she's after!"_

Yeah, my hide.

_"She's a cat wanting to take a bite out of the fish!"_

"What the hell does that mean?" I shouted.

Shion cackled. _"It's just a joke! Wow, you get excited so easily, don't you? Well, I'm gonna have to get going. Meet me in front of my apartment tomorrow after school okay? I'll let Satoko know so she won't worry about you not eating!"_

I thought about Rika. Satoko would tell Rika that I would be with Shion. Rika couldn't find out! She would lose it again! She might really hurt me bad this time!

"Shion? If you're gonna do that, can you tell Satoko not to tell Rika?"

_"Eh? Why?" _She thought about what I said and the way I was acting. _"Oh. Is Rika making you feel bad? Is that what's bothering you?"_

"I'll tell you later." I said quickly.

_"Oh! Okay, then…I'll see you tomorrow then. Get a good night's sleep! You'll need your energy!"_

She hung up.

I put the phone back on the cradle. I went up to my room now. I threw myself down on my bed face first. I buried my face in the pillows. Rika's voice and her horrible glare still plagued me. Why wouldn't she leave me alone? Why was she tormenting me so much?

The pillow felt so comfortable then. I was so tired. I desperately needed rest. My physical and mental states were fragile now. I had to get some sleep to repair my broken body and mind.

_Tat…tat…tat…tat…_

I heard a footstep outside my room. I lay still on my bed. I didn't move at all. The door to my room opened slowly. Something crept inside. I heard the small wind blowing into my room, even though the windows were all shut tight. I saw a dark miasma coming from the window. It drifted over behind me. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to turn around.

I heard it breathing. I felt the cold air against my flesh. It made my skin crawl. It felt like insects were running up and down my arm, and I felt that some were under my skin. I looked into the window, trying to see my reflection, as well as whatever was looking over me, and watching me lie there.

I fearfully glanced at the window. I saw my reflection. I saw what stood over mist formed a humanoid body. It was a small person. I saw flowing hair, terrible sharp horns on the side of its head, and these eyes. These eyes were balls of fire. The eyes of the Diablo were gazing upon me. This creature was the manifestation of evil. It was going to kill me…I knew it was.

I noticed there was a baseball bat near me. It was metal and a familiar name was written in faded black ink on the bottom of the handle. I carefully reached out to it, as slow as a tortoise.

That's when the devil screamed at me!

I grabbed the bat and swung at the demon wildly. I kept swinging at swinging at it, with each attack stronger than the last. I was slicing the mist before me with each swing and my cry was that of a rabid beast.

The figure vanished from my sight. I heard it walk away from me. When I could no longer hear the footsteps, I collapsed to the floor. I was on my bed. I held the bat in front of me. It started to disintegrate from the top to the bottom. The baseball bat disappeared from my hand. I was with no weapon and the demon was gone. My eyes grew heavy.

"What…" I mumbled. "What...was that thing…?"


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion

Chapter 3: Illusion

I stumbled down the road to school. I stayed up the whole night watching out for that demon. I was expecting it to return and try to torment me again. It never did. I lost the whole night's rest because of that. It seems that Hinamizawa never wanted me to get any sleep when something out of the ordinary happens. It was the most annoying thing in the world, trust me.

I was walking down the road with Rena. She came to pick me up, since I didn't show up at our usual meeting spot. I greeted her in my pajamas because I was so out of it. She questioned my baggy eyes and the bruises on my arms, but I dismissed them as soon as she brought them up. I quickly threw on my clothes and left my home with her by my side. She even had to support me a little since I was so beat.

"Keiichi-kun?" She asked me, as we were getting closer to Mion's meeting spot. "Shouldn't you stay home today? You really look awful!"

"I can go." I yawned loudly. "I'll be fine. I was planning on sleeping in class today so don't worry about me. Haha."

Rena frowned at me. "You sure? I really don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll be fine."

It was quiet for a little while. Rena looked around her, uncomfortable with the silence. I heard her mumble. She was trying to ask me something. The words just wouldn't come out. After a bit, she finally spat it out.

"Um, Keiichi-kun? How was your supper last night? Rika-chan helped Satoko make it for you, correct?"

Rika. No matter where I went or what I was doing, her name kept popping up. I was thinking about her behavior last night. I thought about the possibility of anybody else knowing about these violent mood swings. Maybe Rena did. I didn't want to ask, since Rena might ask Rika what the deal was, but I didn't have any other choice. I had to know. I thought I could trust Rena. She never betrayed me before. I had to believe in her to ease my worries.

"Hey, Rena." I ignored her inquiry and stopped walking. "Has…Rika been acting weird around you guys lately?"

"Hmm?" Rena turned to face me. She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Has she seemed a little off to you? You know, like angry?"

"Angry?" Rena looked at me with her head tilted. "Has Rika been angry lately? I don't know."

She didn't know? That couldn't have been true. She had to know something.

"I haven't seen Rika get mad at all lately!" She continued.

"Are you sure?" I looked her square in the eye.

"I'm positive! Is there something wrong between you and her?"

I kept my mouth closed as I thought for a moment. "You're lying."

Rena was taken aback by my accusation.

"I-I'm not lying, Keiichi-kun!"

"You're lying right now, aren't you? You have to know something about her." I was getting frustrated with each answer she gave me.

"I honestly don't know anything!" Rena shook her head furiously.

I stared at her for a solid minute. I knew she was lying. She was hiding something alright.

"Rena," I approached her. I looked into her eyes with a menacing leer. I wasn't going to beat around the bush anymore. "Tell me right now."

Rena averted her eyes. She held her knuckles up to her lips and appeared to be in thought. "Well…"

"Well what?" I raised my voice a tad by accident.

Rena jumped. "I-I-I might have an idea…Rika-chan has been looking at you a lot recently. She's been watching you. I've noticed."

She's been watching me? Spying on me?

"I didn't want to say anything, because I think Rika should be the one to tell you if this was the case but…I think she likes Keiichi-kun."

I stood there with my mouth open. That's it? That was the big secret she was hiding from me?

Rena suddenly smiled at me. "I think it's cute! Rika-chan likes Keiichi-kun! That's why she's been looking at you so much, I think! It's adowable! Hauuuu!" Rena blushed and fidgeted about.

"She…likes me?" It didn't register at all.

Rena nodded. "It makes sense when you think about it! She watches you constantly and gets a little sad when she sees you with Shii-chan! Rena understands it perfectly!"

"Huh? She's gets sad when I'm with Shion?"

"Uh-huh! I saw her get a little sad when she joined your team for the water gun deathmatch! When she was talking to you yesterday at the water fountain, Rika was watching you again. I noticed her when we were eating. She looked very sad when you were with her." Rena smiled much wider. "Rika-chan is jealous! Hauuuuuuu! So adowable!"

I shook my head lightly. I knew that definitely wasn't the case. Rika didn't like me like that. That wouldn't cause her to nearly strangle me, dislocate my shoulders, and beat me! There was something lying beneath the surface. Rika said she had been seeing me die many times, and that Shion is dangerous and that she'll kill me if I got too close. Her words were so cryptic. I didn't understand anything. If there was anybody I shouldn't have gotten close then, it was Rika. She was the one being unstable! Not Shion!

"I see…" I muttered."

"We really should get going, Keiichi-kun!" She kept smiling. "We don't want to be late!"

"Rena?" I blurted out. "Promise me something: don't tell Rika I asked you about her, okay?"

Rena tilted her head again. A moment later she nodded. "Oh, I understand! You don't want Rika-chan to worry about you or give her the wrong idea! Rena understands! I don't want anybody's feelings to get hurt either!"

"Yeah…something like that…" She was totally off, but at least she promised. That was good enough for me.

"Yo, Kei-chan, Rena!" Mion waved at us when we reached her waiting spot. When she joined our troupe, she looked at me queerly. "Jeez! What happened to you?"

"Couldn't get any sleep…nightmares."

"Uh-huh...man, look at those bags under your eyes! Looks like Kei-chan needs a little wakeup call!"

Mion dashed behind me and smacked my behind hard.

I jumped and yelped.

"Ahaha! Kei-chan, you sure do have a nice ass!"

"Damn you, Mion!"

"Whatsa matter, wittle boy? You getting embawassed when a girl touches you!" She stuck her chest out at me. "Or is that you're just in awe by the way this old man grows?"

Rena blushed at that comment. She twiddled her thumbs and gazed at the ground.

"That's it!" I stuck my hands out forward and twitched my fingers. "C'mere, Mion!"

"Ahaha! Catch me if you can!"

Mion sprinted ahead toward the school with me tailing her. Rena brought up the rear, blushing uncontrollably at us.

We made it to the classroom soon enough. I was hit by Satoko's eraser and trap-wire combo again. I should have been expecting it, but my weariness lessened my senses. Satoko won this round, but the next time she wouldn't be so lucky!

Chie-sensei didn't catch me sleeping for the lecture, thankfully. I slept blissfully and silently. I felt much better than I did that morning. I had dreams of creampuffs, cakes, and the girls in Angel Mort swimming through my head. The ultimate combination of sweets the world has to offer was right before my eyes! Yet, it was only in my dreams. When I woke up for lunch, I got depressed. Dreams always end when they get to the best part!

We pulled our desks together and began to eat our lunches. As we ate, I noticed something that I didn't see when I entered the classroom: Rika was absent. I felt happier seeing that she wasn't here today; I felt bad for thinking that way though, but at least I wouldn't have to worry about her until tomorrow. Satoko said she was home because she wasn't feeling very well. Rika blamed it on the piece of steak that she cooked herself last night.

I realized that I ate that steak too. I didn't get sick at all. Was she making that up so she can spy on me some more? I really hoped that that wasn't the case.

"So the guy drops my mail off today," Mion said as she gobbled her food down, "and my new game didn't come yet! I've been waiting two weeks for it!"

"What game is it?" Rena asked.

"It's some import from America. I read about it in a magazine at my uncle's store! It looks really neat!"

"I bet I could beat Keiichi-san at it!" Satoko barked.

"Kei-chan's on his losing streak again, so I wouldn't doubt it!"

"Do you get pleasure out of this, Mion?" I frowned at her.

Mion walked over to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "I'm just kidding with you, Kei-chan! Yeesh! I didn't think boys could be so sensitive!" She looked at me with her devilish grin. "Or are you a special kind of boy?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Hehehe! He does seem like a special kind, don't you think, Rena?"

Rena's eyes shut tightly and her face became red like a cherry again. "Hauuuuu…Keiichi-kun is a special kind…"

"I think so, Mion-san!" Satoko revealed her vampire fang to me. "He wears girl's swimsuits and maid's outfits a lot! So that explains it!"

"You force me to where those if I lose a game!" I threw Mion's arm off of me.

"Oh, Kei-chan," Mion crossed her arms. "In denial, I see!"

"I'm not in denial of anything, dammit!"

Satoko laughed. "Don't feel bad, Keiichi-san! I'm sure Nee-nee has your back! Oh! In speaking of her, she wanted me to tell you something when Mion-san was in the room with you!"

"What is it?" I asked. Mion raised her brow suspiciously.

"She told me to tell you that when you take her out tonight, she wants you to 'go easy' on her! Whatever that means!"

Mion's face morphed into a scowl. "W-W-What was that?"

Rena fell onto the floor, with blood shooting out of her nose. She squirmed around on the floor. "HAAAUUUUU!"

I blushed as much as Rena did! Why the hell would Shion say something like that?

Mion leered at me. "What's this about you going out with Shion? You two are going on a date?" Her voice was full of rage.

"She's…making me do it…" I tried to be brave, but the vein in Mion's head pulsed harder! She looked like she was going to lynch me!

"S-She's trying to steal you away from the c-club! S-She can't do that!" She pounded her fists on her desk. "She's trying to dirty you!"

I don't know about that! Just the thought sent tingles up my back. I sat back down in my seat with my hands on lap. I was so embarrassed!

"Hey!" Satoko interrupted. "What does she mean by 'going easy' on her? I don't get it!"

Rena was still squirming on the floor, "hauuu" more and more.

Mion covered Satoko's mouth. "That's no kind of language to be using! Don't you listen to her!"

"But I don't get it!"

"Don't say another word!" Mion shot a look back at me. "Call it off, Kei-chan! I won't stand for this! You need to tell her to beat it or I'll kill her myself!"

I didn't look up. My eyes were focused on my hands.

"Look at me! Look-at-me!" Mion grabbed my collar and shoved her face into mine. "You better call this off! I will not have the newest member of my club soiled, do you get me!"

"Hey, Mion-san?" Satoko now had her own look of suspicion. "Why do you care so much about Keiichi-san? What does it matter to you if he goes on a date?"

Mion released me and stammered. "I-um-well-you see-um…ah….er….I-I am the club's president and I-I won't let my members take part in such cruel and unusual punishments!"

"You're one to talk!" I yelled at her.

"Shut up, Kei-chan! I'm trying to make a point here! Shion's evil deeds will not harm the well being of my club members! I won't allow it!"

Satoko looked dismayed at Mion. "Nee-nee's not evil! She's weird sometimes around Keiichi-san, yeah, but she's not evil!"

"What else has she told you?" Mion turned her anger to Satoko. "Did she tell you to say anything else?"

Satoko thought for a moment. "There was something else. She did say that she knows how to make Keiichi-san 'happy…'"

Mion's fists were vibrating because she clenched them so tightly.

Rena continued rolling around on the floor.

I was trying to resist the urge jump out of the window and run away. All of the kids in class were looking at us.

"I'LL KILL HER!" Mion screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What is going on in here?" Chie-sensei yelled as she opened the door to the classroom.

"Oh! Sensei!" Satoko ran up to her. "What does it mean to 'go easy on-'"

"Don't say it!" Mion covered her mouth again and dragged her back to her seat.

After school, I decided to go home and change. We didn't have a club activity today since Rika was absent. Rena walked with me part of the way home, but then she went off to the junkyard to go treasure hunting. Satoko went home to see how Rika was feeling. She had the night off from cooking for me, as Shion gave her my "permission." Mion didn't talk to me nor did she say anything to Rena and Satoko. She waved goodbye to us and stomped off. I felt a little guilty for being partially responsible for the mood she was in, but I didn't really have a choice but to go on this so called date.

I was actually looking forward to being with Shion though. I'd be hanging out with a friend and I could make sure that she was alright. Everything was going to work out just fine. I would make sure of it.

When I got home, I ate a quick snack and changed into my regular clothes. I got on my bike and rode along the road to Okinomiya. The sun was shining brightly and there was a nice cool breeze blowing. It reassured me that everything was going to be fine.

I saw a car coming down the road I was riding on. I moved over to the side to give it enough room to go by me. It stopped before I even got closed to it. I got a better look at the car. It was a police car from Okinomiya. What was a police car doing here?

"Hey, Maebara-san!" The driver called out to me.

I stopped my bike next to the driver's side. Akasaka-san was smiling at me. "Akasaka-san! I haven't seen you in a while! How are you? How's the new job in Okinomiya?"

"It's been great so far, thanks!" Akasaka rubbed the back of his neck as he got out of the car to see me. "How's everybody going today?"

"Everybody's fine, but Rika-chan was out sick today."

"Really? Then it's a good thing I decided to visit the village today!" He laughed a little. "I was going to pay her a visit today anyway! How're your parents?"

"They're well! They're out of town all week so I got the house to myself!"

"Lucky guy! Haha!"

I cracked a small smile at him. I noticed there was another man in the car. I didn't get a good look at him, but I assumed he must be with Akasaka. "Um, who's your friend in the car? A criminal you're going to take in?"

"Haha! No, actually! This is another cop from the precinct. He hasn't been to Hinamizawa at all since he transferred here. I'm sorry I didn't introduce him yet!" Akasaka turned his head to the man in the car. Before he could say anything, the man stepped out of the passenger seat.

The man appeared to be in his early thirties. He wore a black suit, black shoes, a black shirt, and a red tie. He was similar to Akasaka's build and height. The man had a hand in his pocket while his other hand held a handkerchief; he was wiping his forehead with it. He wore a gold ring on his left ring finger. His hair was dark brown and it went to his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown as well. He was good looking and had this certain aura around him. He looked different from the other cops I've seen in Okinomiya.

"Hey there," he said, very friendly. "I'm Hanzaemon Takuma!" He bowed to me. "Please to meet you!"

"You too." I couldn't help but stare at his attire. "Doesn't it get hot in that thing?"

"Haha! Yeah, it does!" Hanzaemon wiped his forehead again with his handkerchief. "Sempai, you didn't tell me it was going to be _this_ hot here!"

"Well, it is the summer, Takuma." Akasaka smiled at him lightly.

"Well, this is the last time I wear my suit here! It's too hot even with that nice breeze!" Hanzaemon laughed. He looked back at me. "Maebara-san, right? Are you by any chance the son of the artist Maebara?"

I nodded. "I am."

"I absolutely love your father's paintings!" Hanzaemon walked up to me. He was smiling brightly. "Do you think you get his autograph for me? If you did, I would appreciate it very much!"

"Uh," I scratched my head and chuckled a little. "I guess I could ask him for you."

"Thanks a lot! You're a great kid!" Hanzaemon looked back to Akasaka. "So, Sempai, where were we headed to again?"

"I want to stop by the house of a very good friend of mine for a quick visit. After that, we should see the village leader."

"I get you. Don't want to keep him waiting!"

"Did something happen?" I suddenly asked.

"Oh, no," Akasaka said. "Police officers usually check in with the leader every now and then to see how everything's going. It's nothing serious, don't worry!" He opened the driver side door of his car. "We really should get going. You must have plans you need to take care of too!"

"Okay! It was great seeing you again, Akasaka-san!" I turned to Hanzaemon. "It was great meeting you too, Hanzaemon-san!"

"Likewise! Have a good one, Maebara-san! I hope we run into each other again soon!" Hanzaemon shook my hand and returned the passenger side of the vehicle.

They drove off toward the village leader's house as I headed to Okinomiya. I never saw Hanzaemon before, even in Okinomiya. Akasaka said he never visited Hinamizawa. This reminded me of when I first came to the village. This man didn't know where anything was and the only friend he had was Akasaka, much like it was with me and Rena until I met Mion, Satoko and Rika.

He was definitely not from around the area, I could tell by his clothes and his accent. He must have come from a city like Tokyo, same as me. He underestimated the weather here by wearing that suit. I felt bad for the man for making such a silly mistake. Akasaka was a great cop, so he would certainly show the new guy the ropes. He appeared to be Hanzaemon's mentor. He was lucky: he was married and he had a good teacher. Akasaka was a smart man and he knew how everything worked. I hoped to see Hanzaemon sometime soon.

I looked at my watch. It was already passed the time I wanted to arrive at Shion's apartment. "Gotta move it!"

Part B

I made it to Shion's apartment just before three o'clock. I chained my bike up at a bike rack and proceeded to the twirling staircase. I climbed all the way to the top floor. I found her door number. I was nervous at first, but this was just a friendly get-together. What did I have to be worried about? I supposed to be having fun now!

I knocked on the door.

I heard the door unlock. Shion stepped through the threshold, greeting me with a warm smile. Her smile was much more beautiful than usual. She looked very happy to see me.

"Kei-chan!" She gave me a quick hug. "Glad you didn't chicken out!"

"Why would I?"

"Satoko gave you the message, correct? Was Sis with you when she told you?"

I narrowed my eyes and grimaced. Mion was about ready to murder her sister.

"Yeah…Mion was with me when Satoko said…all that stuff…"

Shion laughed and had her hand at her mouth. "Sis got mad, huh? I figured as much!"

"Why do you tease her so much?"

"We're sisters! We do that! It's how I show love for my sibling! Ahaha!"

Somehow I didn't believe that. She definitely got her kicks from making fun of people.

"Oh, come on! You have to admit it must have been pretty funny!"

I didn't answer at all. It wasn't funny one bit. It was frightening to see Mion so livid. She never got that mad over anything either. I'd hate to see what she would do if she got her hands on Shion.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Shion closed the door to her apartment and brushed me off. She walked right past me and headed for the staircase.

"H-Hey, Shion!" I chased after her.

She looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. She was playing me again.

"Damn, why do you always do that?"

She giggled at me being so flustered. "Playing hard-to-get is more entertaining, right? It's no fun when it's that easy!"

"What're you talking about?"

She sighed and folded her hands behind her back. "Silly Kei-chan…he's so clueless!"

We were walking down the sidewalk. I had my arms behind my head while she strolled along next to me. She was humming and smiling.

"So how was the ride over here?" Shion asked.

"Oh. It was fine. I ran into Akasaka, speaking of which."

"Yeah? How is he?"

"He's fine. He was visiting Hinamizawa with his partner today."

Shion looked at me. "Partner? Since when has he had a partner?"

"I dunno. I just met him today. His name is Hanzaemon Takuma. I've never seen him around before."

"Oh, I know him!" She said proudly.

"You do? Did you meet him before?"

"Nope! I never have! However, Sis told me all about him. The Sonozaki family looks into the background of each outsider that comes to the city and to the village! Sis was telling me the info on the latest newcomers!

"He used to be on the police force in Tokyo. He was there for a few years and then he was transferred over to the Okinomiya police station. He's been learning the area and getting tips from the citizens here and fellow officers ever since he got here! He knows most of the major figures here and he's just getting to know the regular villagers. From what the Sonozaki family gathered on him, he seems like a pretty nice guy!"

"So your family knows every outsider the moment they set foot in the village? That's really creepy!"

Shion winked at me. "Hey, you want another whackjob like that Takano lady? Since last month, my family has been checking the backgrounds of every single outsider that visits here! We all have to protect Hinamizawa!"

"You know, I completely forgot that you come from a yakuza family. It has its perks, huh, having friends in high places and all?" I laughed.

Shion laughed too. "Yep! So when we do know who's a bad guy we can torture and kill them whenever we feel like it!"

I stopped walking and just looked at her. She couldn't be serious.

Shion looked back at me and frowned again. "You seriously don't have a sense of humor, do you?"

I returned to her side and gave her another funny look. "You're a really weird girl, you know that?"

"Ahaha! That's what makes me so interesting!"

Without warning, Shion held me by the arm. She nestled it against her chest. My face got so hot from being nervous that steam was practically coming out of my ears! She ran her fingers up and down my skin and rested her head on my shoulder. I could smell her perfume. It reminded me of white plums. She smelled so delectable. Did she purposely do that to make me go crazy? Was she trying to tease me again?

"I know what Kei-chan likes," she purred as she pushed herself into my arm some more. My arm went limp and I let her do whatever she wanted to it. I was back in Heaven! "I told you that you weren't going to be disappointed…"

I slowly nodded and stammered. Everything that came from my mouth was gibberish.

"I do just about anything to make Kei-chan happy…" We stopped walking. She looked into my eyes and slowly brought her lips closer to mine. "…Anything…"

I closed my eyes and awaited her kiss. I could taste her breath. I couldn't wait anymore! This was it!

Shion pulled her face away from mine at the last second. She laughed. "Got you, Kei-chan! You're so easy to manipulate!"

I glowered at her. "You…!"

She squeezed my arm against her body again. She continued to laugh.

Even though I was getting easily annoyed with her playful antics, I made the right choice coming here. She really was happy. I could see it in her smile, the way she held my arm, the way she presented herself around me. I didn't doubt her at all when I was with her. I enjoyed her company, I always did. I didn't think too much about her since the first day I met her, but Shion grew to be a whole different woman when I got to know her.

She was kind, caring, loving, and she protected her closest friends. She loved all of us and especially Satoko. She teased a lot, but I knew that she always held love behind every word she said. I misunderstood her when we first started to talk with each other. Shion grew closer to me, and I to her, thanks to Satoko. I'm glad we had the chance to do that. I'm glad we got to be with each other for the rest of the day. I enjoyed every second.

We visited various stores throughout Okinomiya. We entered toy stores, jewelry stores, and game stores. I didn't make any suggestions at all; she was the one leading me around. Even if we didn't really do anything, I was having fun just by being with her.

We came to a playground around early evening. There were no children around. We had the place all to ourselves. The sun was about to set and its beautiful light shone down on the merry-go-round and the swing set that was near us. Shion watched the swing set sway in the wind. I heard her sigh.

"Are you okay, Shion?"

"I'm fine." She smiled warmly at the swing set. "I remember seeing Satoshi-kun here one time."

I didn't respond. I knew how she was with him. I decided it was best if I stayed quiet. I led her over to a bench. We sat next to each other and looked at the setting sun.

"It's really pretty," she said lowly.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said with a small smile. "I don't think I ever got to see the sunset in Okinomiya."

"It's much more beautiful in Hinamizawa, but I still like seeing it set here too."

We were silent for a bit.

"How are you, Kei-chan? Are you feeling better than you did last night?"

"When you called me you mean? I guess so."

"Can you tell me what was bothering you? It had something to do with Rika, didn't it?" Her voice was low. She sounded sad for me.

"…Kinda…"

"Can you tell me though? I want to help you, Kei-chan." Her gorgeous jade eyes looked into me. She was hypnotizing me with their beauty.

I could trust Shion like I could with Rena. All she wanted to do was help me.

"Well…it started the first night when you and Satoko cooked dinner for me."

I ended up telling her the story about Rika. I told her how she threatened me to stay away from her, because Shion was vulnerable and unstable, because she was dangerous. I also told she saw Shion flirt with me yesterday and how she beat me the second time she came by my house, when she was with Satoko. She didn't notice the bruises on my arms until now. I told her how Rika was out sick today too. I told her everything about Rika's odd behavior.

Shion gently rubbed my bruises with her hands when she turned to face me. "I'm sorry she's been doing this to you. I don't know what's gotten into her!"

"I told Rena too. She thinks she just jealous because she saw you with me before. Rena thinks she likes me."

"Maybe she does. I wouldn't know. Satoko never told me anything about her behavior at all. I guess she didn't notice it. That's really strange…"

"I personally don't think Rika likes me. Something's up with her and I can't figure it out. She's like a whole different person! I just don't get it! Why does she think that way of you?"

Shion took my hand and held it. She looked at me with a reassuring smile. "I'll have Satoko figure this out. Everything will be fine! I promise you!"

"I don't want to get her involved. I think I'll figure this out myself."

"You've done enough. Let me see what I can do! I owe you one anyway!"

"Shion..." I shook my head and smiled back at her. "You're too much. Please know I never once thought ill about you. I know you're not dangerous. I trust you completely…I hope you know that."

"I do," she winked at me, "but I appreciate you saying that!"

I blushed and turned my face away from her. She was making me so bashful. She was being so cute right now. I lifted my free hand and placed it on her head. I rubbed it gently. When I saw what I was doing, I quickly jerked my hand back and put it to my side.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I-It's just a reflex, you know! I didn't mean anything by it!" Now I did it! She was going to yell at me for doing that! I knew it!

"Kei-chan?" she asked lowly. She lowered her head and moved closer to me. "You…you can pet my head….that is…if you want to…"

I was dumbfounded. I could have sworn that she was going to go off on me. She only let Satoshi do that. Mion told me never to do that or else Shion would get angry. She was actually calm when I did that. I didn't understand. I reluctantly acquiesced and placed my hand back on her head. I rubbed it nice and gently.

I saw her face blush too. She placed her hands on top of mine as I rubbed her head. "I…I really like this…"

"I'm-I'm glad you do…"

I continued to rub her head a little more.

When she was satisfied, she took my hands into hers. She wrapped them around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I felt her stroke the hairs on the back of my neck; it was wonderful. I held her hips and couldn't help but run my fingers up and down them. She rested her chin on my shoulder. I could smell her perfume much better. The scent of white plums intoxicated me. This was too good to be true. I felt too good; I knew this had to be some kind of dream.

Shion traced all around my neck with her finger. I pulled her a little closer towards me. Our chests connected and she laid her head down on my shoulder. She fit so snuggly into me. I thought she had fallen asleep, but she was still wide awake. She was letting me do what I wanted. She trusted me.

I was breathing through my mouth. I was more nervous than I was when she held my arm before. I think she felt my breath touch the skin of her neck. She quivered a little in my arms. I think I heard a slight moan escape her lips.

She lifted her head and brought her face to my ear. Her lips brushed against my ear lobe. She kissed it. I even felt her nibble on it with her mouth. I was shivering now.

Did she know what she was doing? I think she was getting a little too wrapped up in this moment. She even kissed my neck. I felt her tongue slide across my skin a few times.

She was mumbling something. I couldn't hear it at first, but she kept repeating it. After a while, I understood her.

"My…toshi…I have…shi…I have my Satoshi…finally…he's come back to me…"

"Shion?"

Shion kissed my cheek and pulled back to look at my eyes.

Her jade eyes still flashed in the beauty of the setting sun, but I couldn't find her pupils. Each eye was one large emerald. What happened to her? Why was she saying things like that?

"Shion? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I'm fine…" She purred to me. "As long as you're with me…I'm fine…"

I chuckled a little. "Are you screwing around with me again? I'm not falling for it this time!"

She kissed the corner of my mouth. She pressed her face into my neck. I felt her kiss it multiple times, each time more passionately than the last. "I would never do that to you…"

"What're you saying? Knock it off! I know you're just teasing me again!"

"But…don't you like this? I thought you would…"

"I do-I mean…! I…uh…"

"You like this…I know." She kissed my neck again. "You're enjoying it…"

I gulped hard.

"I knew you would…Satoshi-kun…"

I cocked my head. "What did you say?"

"I've been waiting so long for this…I've been waiting for you to return to me…I've always been faithful to you. I'll never let you leave me again! I won't let anybody take you away from me!" She pressed into me harder.

"Shion! What's wrong with you?"

She looked up to me. Those blank emerald eyes looked into my soul. Her smile was so warm, yet it scared me. I honestly was scared of her. "I love you…so much…Satoshi…"


	4. Chapter 4: Rapture

Chapter 4: Rapture

Part A

"S-Shion? I'm not…!" I said to her with my voice trembling.

"I've been as patient as I could! I've waited so long for you to come back to me!" Shion held my face in her hands. She stroked my cheeks with her thumbs. "I-I'm...I've missed you..."

Shion was still wearing her smile. My hands remained at her hips; they were shaking. My eyes were twitching. Did she really think that I was...

"I never got the chance to tell you...you left without a word...I was so worried!" Shion had tears in her eyes. They were tears of joy. She was wrapped in the sweet embrace of ecstasy. "I...I always wanted to tell you how you how I feel. I love you, Satoshi-kun! I love you more than anything!"

She kissed me hard. She pulled my face closer and she smothered her mouth against mine. She delved her tongue into my mouth. She massaged my own tongue with hers. Her face was all red and it was hot. I heard her moan a little. When she released her lock on my lips, she gasped a little before trying to kiss me again.

I took hold of her shoulders and pushed her off of me. I was looking into her eyes, her blank jade eyes. She looked confused.

"Satoshi-kun? Why did you do that? Aren't you happy we're together again?"

"I'm not Satoshi!" I told her straight. "What's wrong with you, Shion?"

She stared at me. She didn't say a word to me.

"It's Keiichi!"

"Kei…ichi…"

"Yes! Maebara Keiichi! Kei-chan, remember?"

Shion looked down at the ground. When she raised her head again, her eyes returned to normal.

"Kei…chan? What happened?"

What? She really didn't know?

"You…kinda lost it back there."

"…What did I do?"

My heart was racing more than it did when she lunged at me and started to kiss me. What should have I told her? My mind was in such a haze, as much as hers was. What would she do if I told her that she thought I was Satoshi? She might have gotten hurt if I told her that. I didn't want her to feel that way. What was I suppose to do?

"You…uh…er…hallucinated after I petted your head..."

Shion blinked and ran her hand through her long hair. "I did?"

"You thought…I was someone else."

"Who?"

Please, don't make me say it!

"Kei-chan. Please, tell me." Shion was still sitting next to me. Her hands were on her lap. She was looking at me with such concern.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't lie to you…I don't want to lie to you. You thought I was…Satoshi."

Shion's eyes widened. Her body was beginning to shake. She gripped her shoulders and looked down into her lap. I heard her mumbling.

"Shion?"

"…Hahaha…"

"Shion!"

She lifted her head back up and giggled. She smiled at me like she always did. "Wow. I guess I got a little carried away, huh? Ahaha!"

That was an understatement.

"I'm sorry about that! I guess you remind me of Satoshi-kun a little. He always rubbed my head like you did." She looked away from me. "You…looked just like him…you sounded like him too…"

"Shion?" I placed my hand on her shoulder again. "Are you okay…?"

She looked back at me. She put her hand over mine. "I'm fine! Honest! I must be tired or something."

"Are you sure that's all? You're making me worried!"

"I'm fine!" Shion winked at me. "I'm a tough girl, but even tough girls get tired sometimes! That's all!"

I continued to watch her.

"It's getting late anyway. I really should go home and get ready for bed."

"I'll take you home. I want to make sure you're alright!"

Shion smiled at me again. "You don't have to, but if you insist! I'm really sorry I ruined our special day together! Ahaha…"

"Tell you what: we can go out again whenever you feel like you're up to it! I'll be waiting! Just take it easy for me." I squeezed her shoulder gently.

She nodded and stroked my hand a little.

I took her back to her apartment. We exchanged a friendly goodbye, but Shion gave me a quick hug before I left. She apologized one more time for her behavior. I told her to think nothing of it and that I really caused her hallucination. She didn't accept my belief, but she bid me farewell and said that she would see me soon. I left her apartment with this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was she really alright? Was she just saying what I wanted to hear?

I got home right around my bed time. I brushed my teeth, got changed and hopped in bed. I tossed and turned a little before I got comfortable.

Shion was all I was thinking about that night. She was in every one of my dreams. I was thinking about her smile, the way she held me close to her, the way she wrapped her arms around my neck, and the way she kissed me. It felt incredible, but it was wrong. I don't remember Shion being that flirtatious around me. She flirted with me when I was around Mion, but she never went this far.

She even called me Satoshi. She was hallucinating because I rubbed her head, I'm sure of it. It was a bad idea from the start to do that. I should never have done that. It was reflex of mine that I never learned to control. She must have been hurting now. She was probably in her room crying over Satoshi.

I wanted to be with her. I wanted to comfort her and make her smile genuinely again. I wanted to hold her and tell her I would make things better. Shion was a dear friend of mine. If one of my friends was hurting, then I was hurting. I couldn't stand this feeling. I hated it. I hated it even more knowing that I was the cause of it. I hated myself for what I did to Shion.

I awoke the next morning, on time and rejuvenated for once. I slept well, but I was still very concerned about Shion. I felt afraid. How would she greet the day today? Would she be alright? Would she be depressed, seeing that her love was just a mirage? I tried to convince myself that I did the right thing. I told the truth about her hallucinating and I apologized. There wasn't much else I could do. I did the right thing. I know I did.

I walked to school with Rena. I met her at our usual meeting place. I didn't talk much when we strolled down the road. Rena noticed something was off with me. She poked at my arm and looked at me with a frown.

"You didn't sleep well last night, Keiichi-kun?"

"I did sleep well, actually." I tried to sound like myself, but why did I even bother? Rena was going to see through me anyway. I had to be honest. "Something's just been on my mind since I went to bed. It's been bugging me."

"Does it have to do with Shii-chan? Did something happen on your date last night?"

"She thought I was someone else for a bit. It wasn't a big deal, but I can't help but worry about her."

"Why? Shii-chan's alright!" Rena smiled at me.

"How do you know?" Did she know something about her?

"If it wasn't a big deal, then why should you worry?"

I sighed and rubbed my arm. "…I have no idea. I just…feel so wrong. I feel like I did something I shouldn't have."

"If you feel that way, you should apologize!"

"I did, but Shion didn't accept it. She said it was her fault."

"Was it her fault?"

"I don't know. I really don't." I cast my eyes downward. "Everything is so messed up! I just can't figure anything out!"

Rena suddenly took my hand into hers. She caressed my skin with her thumb. She looked at me reassuringly. "Everything will work out, I know it, yeah! Trust me! Even if you did do something wrong, you apologized! That's all you can do! Shii-chan is your friend! She's never going to stop being that!"

I slowly nodded.

Rena lifted my hand up to her face. She held it with both of her hands. She rubbed my skin and looked affectionately at me. "If Keiichi-kun ever needs somebody to talk to or someone to be with, I'm here! Rena will do everything she can to make Keiichi-kun feel better!"

I smiled weakly at her. She was just trying to cheer me up. Maybe I would take her up on that offer sometime.

"I'm sure Shii-chan's fine! She's a girl, remember? Girls can be weird sometimes! Ahaha!"

"You're definitely right about that. You're the weirdest of them all, Rena!" I took my hand back and rubbed her head roughly. I smirked at her.

"What? I'm not weird…am I? Am I?" She blushed and looked away.

"Hehehe!"

We met up with Mion soon after. She was acting like her usual self, which was a good sign. Shion was just fine, Rena was right after all. I had let my thoughts get the best of me. I had to stop letting my mind wander and fret so much about every little thing I did. I did all I could do. Shion was my friend. I had to believe it would all blow over.

We entered the classroom and took our seats. Rika took the day off again, she was no where to be found.

"Rika's out again? Is she still sick?"

"Yeah." Mion sat on the side of my desk. "She still has food poisoning from that steak she ate the other day. It's weird, but it's still awful. I really hope she gets well soon! The club activities aren't any good unless everybody participates!"

"I visited Rika-chan after school yesterday," Rena said. "I made some soup for her and Satoko-chan helped me! Hauuuu! She was soooo cute with that apron!"

I chuckled at Rena. Satoko was pretty cute when she wore things like that.

"After a while, Akasaka-san came! He brought candy and some juice for her! It was so sweet!"

I remembered that I saw Akasaka too. "Was he with somebody when he visited Rika?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! He was! I think his partner was with him! Hanzaemon-san, I think!"

Mion crossed her legs and tapped on my desk with her finger. "I've only heard things about that guy. I've never met him before!"

"He seems really nice!" Rena giggled. "He was pretty handsome! Hauuuuu! That suit was so adowable on him!"

"He's a cop, Rena," I reminded her with a sneer, "you take his suit, and he'll arrest you for theft!"

Rena fidgeted in her seat. "But-But! It was soooo cuuuute…!"

"I like him!" Satoko appeared from behind me. She stood next to my seat with her little vampire fang sticking out of her mouth. She flashed a bill from her pocket. "He felt guilty that I didn't get anything, because Rika was getting all of the attention, so he gave me 2,000 Yen!"

Mion shot a look of envy at Satoko. She stared at her money. "No way! You got that just because he felt bad? You're so lucky!"

"Oh ho ho ho!" Satoko pocketed her money and put her hands on her hips. She lifted her head proudly. "I'm gonna see if I can get more out of him later!"

Rena frowned. "Aren't you taking advantage of his generosity? Isn't that wrong?"

"It's his money! He should do whatever he wants with it! Namely, giving it to me!"

I grinned at Satoko mischievously. "You little sneak."

"That's how you play the game, Keiichi-san! Having a special charm is another part of setting the best kind of trap!"

Mion laughed. "That Hanzaemon's way too nice! He'll get cleaned out by the end of the week!"

I was worried about Rika, but I was still afraid of her. The times when she flipped out on me were still fresh in my mind. I felt bad that she was still sick, but I had to admit that I was happy she wasn't in again.

I didn't have much of an appetite for lunch. I only nibbled at my food while everyone lunged at their lunchboxes, and my own, like ravens. They joked and chatted, while I remained silent. I wanted to get my concerns and negative feelings out of my system. When it was time for P.E., I took the metal baseball from my locker. We all changed into our uniforms and proceeded outside.

I went behind the school and began practicing my swing while Rena, Mion, and Satoko went to play a game. I swung the bat very hard. I slashed at the air and even hit the ground a few times with it. I put all of my feelings of anger and frustration into each swing. My arms were hurting because of how hard I swung. I didn't care though. I just kept on swinging, grinding my teeth every time my bat sliced through the air.

"Yo, Kei-chan!" Mion walked up to me. She was standing a few feet from me, being careful not to get close as I was swinging. "What'cha doing all the way over here by yourself?"

"What's it look like?" I swung the bat again. "I'm just practicing."

"Oh, you are, are you? Well, you better! I got a special club activity in mind that involves that bat you have. When Rika-chan gets better, we'll be sure to play it!"

I ignored Mion's sentence and continued swinging.

"In speaking of activities, I came up with a fun game Rena, Satoko, and I are going to play in a bit! You wanna join? We could really use you!"

I glanced at her. "I'm fine, thanks. I'm just gonna keep practicing for now." I swung my bat again.

"Are you sure?" Mion looked disappointed. "You don't want to play with us?"

"I'm just not feeling up to it right now, sorry."

Mion cast her eyes downward. She leaned against the wall near me and sighed. "Is something the matter, Kei-chan? You're not yourself."

"I'm fine!" I swung the bat harder.

"You can talk to me, you know. I can help you if you'll just tell me what's on your mind."

"Thanks, Mion, but I'm fine, really!" I swung one more time.

Mion scowled. "If it was Shion, you'd talk to her…"

I stopped swinging. I held the bat at my side and faced Mion. She looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean, Mion?" I asked, getting irritated myself.

"I'm only saying, if Shion was here and asked you if something was bothering you, you'd probably tell her. You're awfully close to her now, aren't you, Kei-chan?" Mion looked at me. Her brow was furrowed and her fists were clenched.

I was silent. I heard her knuckles crack.

"I mean, it's great you're good friends with her and all. I'm happy you two are taking care of Satoko, but aren't you spending a little too much time with Shion?"

"Just what are you getting at, Mion? Say it!"

Mion clenched her fists tighter. "I'm worried about you, Kei-chan." Her voice was cracking.

"You've got nothing to be worried about! I told you that I'm fine!" I slung the bat over my shoulder. I grinned at her. I knew what this was about. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Mion!"

She was quiet.

"You are, aren't you? I know you are! Hehe…afraid she might take me away from the club, eh? I didn't know the great Sonozaki Mion was so protective over me!"

"That's not the point!" Mion slammed her fist against the wall hard. The sound shook me up a little. Mion walked over to me, brow furrowed and her voice much sterner. "You're not getting it! I'm worried about you and Shion!"

"Ugh…could have fooled me. I might believe you if you weren't yelling at me. Everything's fine, I'm telling you! She's as happy as can be! She's spending time with me and Satoko! She's just fine! I'm fine!"

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I got a call from Shion last night."

I tried to retain my composure, but my heart was beating so fast that I thought Mion could hear it. I had a bad feeling about where this was going.

"I heard you two went out on a little date. Despite my requests, no less. She called me and she was telling me all about your date. She sounded very happy." She crossed her arms.

"I told you! That's good, isn't it? I made Shion happy! That's good!"

"You were all she was talking about." Mion moved closer to me. She was a few inches from me. "She seems to be really fond of you."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked as I was slowly losing my fortitude to combat Mion.

"While I was happy for her, there was one thing she said that really bothered me."

I had my eyes turned away from Mion. I glanced back at her. "What was that?"

Mion released her fists. She heaved a big sigh. "…She called you Satoshi."

My knees felt weak. My heart was sinking. That sense of security I had from Rena was gone. I thought, just for a second, that Rena's words were true. I was wrong. I was an idiot to think I wasn't!

"She doesn't even say your name anymore." Mion tapped her finger against her arm. "She just calls you Satoshi. I didn't know what she meant until she mentioned going on a date with someone. I figured it had to be you after the way Satoko was talking yesterday."

"Mion," I tried to speak.

"Do you understand how bad this is?" She was gritting her teeth. "Can you even begin to imagine what's happening here?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do anything! I didn't mean-"

"Kei-chan, stop!" Mion held my arms tightly. "Listen to me!"

I couldn't look Mion in the eye. I was too ashamed. This was all my fault. I was like a kid being scolded by his parent.

"I'm worried about Shion! She's confusing you with Satoshi! That's not healthy for her! You know how she gets whenever he's brought up!" Mion moved her hand to my cheek. She turned my head so I could look at her. I tried not to, but she made me. "I was afraid that this was going to happen if you kept spending time together! She's confused and she'll get hurt, or she'll hurt someone, if this goes on! Keiichi…I'm worried about you too…"

Our eyes met. I placed my hand on top of hers. Mion's eyes were so soft. The rage I saw behind them was gone. They were compassionate, reassuring, but afraid.

"You need to stay away from Shion for a while. Let her take it easy until she can think straight." Mion scratched my cheek gently with her nails, it felt good. "Just try to go about things normally as you can. Be with Satoko and make her happy, but don't do anything stupid! I want to help you as best I can, but I can't unless you're willing to help me! Just stay away from Shion for me, okay? Let me handle this!"

"Mion," I said, still lowly. I was guiltier than before. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry I argued with you…for making you worry…for a lot of things…now you have to clean up the mess I've made…"

Mion stroked my arm with her other hand. I could see a small tear forming in her eye. "I'm just really worried about you. You're m-my best friend…I got annoyed because you were spending so much time with Shion; I didn't mean to yell before, but I was just so angry and worried all at once. However, this is serious now and I have to strong to help her. Her well being, and yours, are at stake. Something's going to happen if we're not careful. Just promise me you'll leave her alone, Kei-chan. Promise me you'll let me take care of this…"

I looked down. I pushed her hand into my cheek some more.

"Hey." She lifted my head so I could see her again. "Promise me."

"I-I promise," I muttered. I was getting choked up.

"Thank you, Keiichi." Mion took her hand back. She embraced me. She held onto me as tight as she could. "I just don't want anything to happen to you…I want you to be safe."

I didn't hug her back. My eyes gazed off into the abyss. "I understand."

She cried a little on my shoulder. "You mean so much to everyone…and to me! You're one in a million, huh? You're very important to me…!"

I placed my hand on her back.

I heard her mumbling again. I couldn't pick out the words she said; I could only hear certain pieces. "I…ve…ry…ch…"

Part B

After school, Satoko and I decided to pay a visit to the clinic. We were going to pick up some medicine for Rika. She snuck back into my mind again. I recalled her threats to me. She told me everything that was going to happen. She foresaw Shion's behavior. She knew. She knew everything.

Shion was vulnerable. She was hurting. She was latching on to what she had left. She was latching onto Satoko, and she was latching on to me. She saw me as Satoshi. She saw me as the guy she loved. Was she trying to replace him? No, that wasn't it. She legitimately saw me as Satoshi. She didn't seem to remember me at all when she was her trance. She couldn't see past the illusion until I spoke up. If I didn't, what would she have done to me?

Rika was right all along. She was trying to warm me. She was trying to protect me! She was trying to keep me safe! She knew Shion would become like this if I remained at her side for so long! Now Mion knew this. She knew what would happen next.

I wasn't going to repeat my mistake. I would listen to Mion, and to Rika this time. I wouldn't make this situation any worse. I had to do this for Shion…and for Satoko. She was blissfully unaware of any of this. I had to keep it that way. I couldn't let her get involved. I had to solve this problem on my own. I had to stay away from Shion. She needed to get better and realize what was real and what was false. This was for her sake.

Satoko and I sat in the lobby on the clinic. Irie was with somebody already. Satoko talked to me to pass the time, but I just nodded and smiled every now and then. I wasn't listening much; all I thought about was Rika. I had to apologize to her. I had to tell her was happening and how much of a fool I had been. I had to tell her I was going to make things right. I would get her medicine and go and see her later.

"Alright then," a voice came from Irie's office. "I'll be back later for it, okay? See you soon." A familiar man in a black suit exited the office and came into the lobby. He stopped his walk when he noticed me and Satoko. "Oh! If it isn't Maebara-kun! And Satoko-chan! How are you two?" He smiled brightly.

I smiled back at Hanzaemon. "I'm alright, thanks!"

"Hanzaemon-san!" Satoko jumped up and hugged him. I could see him blush. "I missed you!"

"I-I missed you too, kiddo!" He closed his eyes and tried to hide his face with his hand.

I leered at Satoko. I knew exactly what she was up to. I hoped that Hanzaemon would see through this masquerade.

"Do you have anything for me today?" Satoko batted her eyes and looked up at him sweetly.

Hanzaemon grimaced, but he couldn't help but swoon over her face.

"I'm sorry! I don't have anything now…"

Satoko immediately began to tear up. I heard her whimper.

"B-But I can go get something for you later!"

"Okay then!" Satoko reverted back to her happy-go-lucky smile and skipped back over to me. She glanced at me triumphantly. I heard her snicker.

"So, um…what brings you two here? I hope you're not sick like poor Rika!" Hanzaemon looked sad as he said her name. "Has she been feeling any better?"

"She's still the same as yesterday," Satoko said. "But she'll get better soon! We came here to get some medicine for her!"

"That's very kind of you! I'm sure she'll appreciate it!"

"Hanzaemon-san! How are you doing in Hinamizawa? Have you gotten your bearings yet?" I asked.

Hanzaemon looked to me now. "I'm not doing well, I'm afraid! Hehe…I'm still getting lost! I really need Sempai to give me a map!"

"If you ever need help, feel free to ask me! I know exactly how you feel, because I moved here not too long ago myself! I got the gist of it so I'm pretty reliable now!"

"You are reliable, Keiichi-san," Satoko said with her evil smirk. "You really have gotten to know your way around the village, after parading around so much in maid's uniforms, cat ears, swimsuits, and skirts! Oh ho ho ho ho!"

"Shut up, you brat!" I screamed so loud at her that the receptionist and the other patients waiting in the lobby were looking at us. I tried to hide my face from them. I sunk in my seat.

"Hahaha!" Hanzaemon closed his eyes and smiled widely. "You guys are like brother and sister, huh? You're so lucky, Maebara-kun! I wish I had a little sister as cute as Satoko-chan!"

Satoko blushed, but batted her eyes at Hanzaemon again.

"Yeah, I guess I am!" I scratched my head sheepishly.

"You don't need a sister though, sir! You have a darling wife, don't you?" Satoko pointed to the ring he was wearing on his finger.

Hanzaemon looked at it quick for a second. "Oh, yeah! I do, don't I? Hahaha! She's a really good woman."

"I bet you love her a lot!"

He shuffled his feet against the floor nervously. The poor guy was embarrassed. "I really do." He looked at his wrist watch. "Well, I better get going! I've got an important errand to run in Okinomiya before I take off for the day!"

"Okay, we'll see you later then! Take care!" I waved to him.

"Make you sure you bring me something nice next time!" Satoko put on the charm again.

Hanzaemon's smile became weak. "I will, don't worry!" He waved and departed with his hands in his trouser pockets.

Irie came out into the lobby. He wiped his glasses on his white coat. He spotted us. He cracked a small smile.

"Satoko-chan! Maebara-san! What can I do for you today?"

"We're here to get some stomach medicine for Rika, Manager! She's still not feeling well." Satoko approached him. I followed behind Satoko.

"Is that so? That's a shame, I feel bad for her! Come into my office for a sec."

We followed after him. We sat on the examination table as he wrote something down a notepad. I looked over to see what he was writing, but I couldn't understand it at all. I think it was German. Doctors usually write in a foreign language to hide their notes from prying eyes, namely mine. I wonder why he did that.

He handed the note to a nurse he had just summoned. She read it and scurried off. He looked at me; he could see the look of confusion on my face.

"She's just getting Rika-chan some special medicine! It'll fix her right up!" He smiled.

"Hey, Irie-sensei. You were talking with Hanzaemon-san a few minutes ago, weren't you?"

"Why, yes I was! Do you know him?"

"This is our second meeting, actually. Did he come to get medicine too?"

Irie sat in his desk's chair and placed his hands on his legs. "My! Maebara-san's very inquisitive today! Hehe!"

I shook my head quickly. "I didn't mean to pry! I just wanted to know, that's all."

"Haha! It's okay! It's only natural to be interested in newcomers to the village. He wanted to get use to Hinamizawa so he wanted to find the clinic first and foremost, in case if there was ever an emergency. He also wanted to pick up some allergy medication. It takes a while to get it ready so he's going to come back later to get it. Newcomers like Hanzaemon-san need to be careful when coming to a rural village like this! You can never be too careful about your health!"

"That's true."

Satoko nodded. "Keiichi-san was like that! Hanzaemon-san seems smart thought; we had to beat every important location into Keiichi-san's skull! We also had to tell him to stay healthy!"

I growled at Satoko.

The nurse returned with a brown bag. She handed it to Irie, who handed it to Satoko.

"Here we go! Rika-chan will just need to take one of these pills every six hours. That should help her stomach. How did she get sick again?"

"Food poisoning. She didn't cook a piece of steak well enough and got sick off of it!"

"That's a shame! Rika-chan is such a good cook though! I can't believe she got sick off of her own food!"

I couldn't believe it either. I still had trouble believing it myself. I wished I knew what was really going on with Rika.

Satoko peered at my watch. "Oh! It's getting late! I still have to make you your supper, Keiichi-san! Let's go!" She waved goodbye to Irie and ran out of the office with the bag in her hand.

I got to the threshold of the door when Irie stopped me.

"Maebara-san."

"Hmm? Yes?"

"Take care of yourself, okay?" He beamed at me. "You have to keep your skin nice and soft for that special someone!"

I gave him a funny look. I nodded slowly and dashed out of the clinic after Satoko. I could hear that goofy laugh echoing through lobby.

Satoko and I came to my house around early evening. I wanted to give Rika her medicine and talk to her, but Satoko said not to worry. She was going to take care of it. I tried to weasel my way into seeing Rika, but Satoko wouldn't let me come see her after supper. Satoko was thinking that Rika's illness could be contagious, and that it wasn't just the lousy steak. She didn't want me to catch it. Satoko claimed she had a strong immune system so she didn't have a chance of getting sick. I finally gave up. There was no way I was going to win against her.

Dinner time rolled around sooner than I thought. Satoko and I sat next to each other and dug in. I didn't talk much at all. I could tell Satoko was uncomfortable with the awkward silences. She was shifting in her seat and spoke to herself as she cooked and ate.

"What is green again?" I heard her mutter. "Broccoli? Cauliflower?"

I looked at her. I was chuckling.

"I know it! I know it! It's the broccoli!"

"It's actually the cauliflower," I said plainly.

"Really? I don't know…"

"I can see it right here, Satoko, the cauliflower is green!"

Satoko pondered. She perked her head up. I heard her growling. She punched me in my arm and yelled at me. "You bastard! It is the broccoli, isn't it! How dare you try to trick me!"

"Hahaha! I couldn't help it!"

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

When we finished bickering and eating the rest of our dinner, we sat on the couch in front of my TV. Satoko had her arms folded and she was scowling at me. She was still mad that I tried to deceive her. She was so adorable when she was pissed off. I was about to turn the TV on when she tugged at my shirt.

"What is it? You gonna try to hit me again?"

"Keiichi-san, c-can I…you know…" Her face was beat red, even though she still looked angry with me. "Um…"

"Satoko, you're acting weird! Come on! Out with it!"

Satoko tried to talk but she slurred her speech. She finally stopped trying to talk. She merely got off out of her spot and stood in front of me. She turned and had her back to me now. She jumped backwards and pressed herself into my body. She was sitting in between my legs with her back against my chest.

"S-Satoko! What are you doing?" I felt my voice rise and I heard it crack.

"What?" She tried to act like she wasn't embarrassed, but I knew better. We were both in the same boat.

"How come you're sitting with me like that?"

"You don't like it?"

"I-I-I…actually," I stammered. Her small body fit so snuggly into me. She was very warm. Her golden hair smelled lovely and her skin was very smooth. Our legs were touching one another's. I was comfortable like this. "Actually, I kinda like it."

Satoko wiggled a little to get comfortable. "Y-You can…put your arm around me. If you want that is…"

I reluctantly acknowledged her request and I wrapped my arms around her.

She held on to my forearms with her small hands. Her fingers were so delicate and nimble. Her hands were very warm. She laid the back of her head against my neck. I heard her sigh in delight. It sent shivers of my back.

"I can feel your heart beat," she said quietly.

"C-Can you?"

"Uh-huh. It's very nice."

I peered around her head. I could see her cheeks turning red.

"I've actually wanted to do this for a while." Satoko's voice was still quiet. She was almost whispering. "I'm happy we're alone, finally."

I looked down at her head.

"It was great that Nee-nee and Rika got to hang out with us, but I've really just wanted it to be the two of us!"

I cracked a smile. She couldn't see it, but she could sense me doing that.

"Nii-nii use to hold me like this."

"He did?"

"Yep. Whenever I was sad, or when I needed someone to be with, he always held me close. You kind of remind me of him right now."

"I hope you know I'm not doing this to fill a void, Satoko," I was whispering back to her. "I'm not replacing anybody. I'm doing this just for you."

"I know." She giggled. "You're not Nii-nii, you're Keiichi-san. Just like how Nii-nii is my Nii-nii, Keiichi-san is my Keiichi-san!"

I was relieved that she said that. It also warmed my heart to hear those words.

"Keiichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to tell you something. Don't get the wrong idea about what I'm doing to tell you now!" She started to yell at me, "And if you tell anybody of what I said, or even think about telling anyone, I will spring the worst trap I can think of on you! It'll be so bad that you'll be in the hospital for three months! I'm gonna make you regret it, you get me? It's gonna be so bad that you-"

"Okay, I get it! I get it! Now, what is it?"

Her voice returned to its original level. She sighed again and rubbed her head against my neck. I heard her stutter a little. It was a minute until she spat it out.

"I…love you…Keiichi-san…"

I had the biggest smile on my face. I bent my head downward and kissed the top of her head. I laid my cheek against it and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you too, Satoko…"

I heard her gasp. She really didn't expect me to say that?

"You do?" She sounded like she was on the verge of crying.

"Of course I do! I love you like you were my own!" I took my hand stroked the side of her cheek with my finger. "You're like my sister, Satoko. I love you very much! I hope you consider me to be your second brother. I'd never want to replace Satoshi…"

I felt her tears streaming over my finger. "I do…I really do think of you as my second brother!" She gripped my arms tighter and cried. Her tears were full of joy. Her body trembled and she was wiping her eyes.

"You okay, Satoko?"

"I'm…just…so happy…I can't remember the last time I was this happy!"

I kissed her head again. "I'll always make you happy."

Satoko wiped the last of her tears. "Nee-nee loves you too. She loves you very much."

I tried not to think about Shion.

"She tells me all of the time! When Nii-nii comes back, it'll be the four of us! We can play together, live together; we can do everything together!"

I smiled at that thought. I always wanted to know the real kind of guy Satoshi was. "I'd like that."

"He would like you. You two would get along great!"

"We'd be one big happy family, huh?"

"The happiest!"

I brought my head to Satoko's ear. I kissed it and nestled my head beside hers.

"I love you, Satoko."

She pressed her temple against mine. "…And I love you…Keiichi-san…"

We remained together on the couch, cuddling and just enjoying each other's company. We stayed like that for a few hours. When it was getting too late, I had to let Satoko go. I wanted her to stay with me like that all night, but she had to look after Rika.

I didn't let her go home alone. I got my bike and I rode along with her until we reached her house. I wanted to go inside to see Rika, but Satoko said she might be sleeping. She didn't want me to wake her up.

I hopped back on my bike.

"Keiichi-san! Wait a sec!" Satoko stepped on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. "Thanks for a great night!"

I blushed. "Thank you…"

"If you tell anybody I did that, you're dead! You hear me? I'll kill you and I won't even hesitate!"

"Your secret's safe with me, don't worry! Goodnight!"

I watched her go inside and then I took off. I felt great. I was blessed with such a great friend, with such a great sister. I looked up into the stars shining down on me. I saw the moon beaming down over Hinamizawa. It was breathtaking. I could hear the cicadas chirping. They were singing happily.

I was just as happy as Satoko was. I longed for the day she was dreaming of as well. I wanted to meet Satoshi for the first time. I wanted to all four of us to be together. I wanted all of us to be in Mion's club and play together. It would be the best thing that would ever happen to Hinamizawa. That would be the perfect Hinamizawa.

I returned home a little bit later. I locked my bike up and went back inside. I cleaned and stacked the dishes Satoko and I forgot to take care of after dinner. Afterwards, I headed up to my room. I was so tired. Sitting with Satoko took a lot out of me. I was so comfortable that I could have fallen asleep. I almost did a few times, but I didn't want to miss a single moment of being with her. I wanted to stay awake. I wanted to feel her against me and I wanted to tell her that I loved her again. She loved me too. We now both knew each other's feelings. We were like real brother and sister now.

I laid down in my bedroll. It looked puffier than when I woke up this morning. I didn't mind at all. I liked my bed like that. It felt like sleeping on a cloud.

I lay on my side and smiled. I kept thinking about the time I shared with Satoko. It ended so soon. Maybe we could sit like that again the next night. I would love that. I would enjoy that so much.

I rolled over on my other side and yawned. I tucked my leg in a little. I felt something. Something brushed against my leg. It was soft and it was moving. It rubbed against my inner thigh. What the heck was it?

I shifted a little. I felt something again. Something was sliding up and down my chest. I lay on my back. Something was laying on the side of my chest now. I even picked up a very familiar scent in the air as I lay there: white plums. I could smell it all around my room, and especially in my bed.

This was getting irritating. I threw the covers off of me and looked down.

My heart was beating faster. My eyes twitched. My whole body was shivering. I didn't believe what I was seeing. How did this happen? How did…

Shion raised her head from my chest. Her arm was over my waist. She had this seductive grin on her face. She looked down into my eyes. Hers were half open, but I could see the two emeralds glowing.

"…Welcome home…"


	5. Chapter 5: Deception

Chapter 5: Deception

Part A

I lay there in my bed, just looking at the sight before me. Shion stroked my face with her hand. I was afraid to get up. I was afraid to stay in my bed. I was too frightened to do anything.

"You really should lock your windows better!" Shion giggled as she pointed to the window.

I looked over and I could see it was open ajar, and that there was something on the sides of the window. "Is that…a ladder?"

"Of course it is!" Shion smiled. "How else was I supposed to get in here? Your door was locked! Ahaha!"

I put my palms on my sheets and tried to slowly push myself out of my bed. Shion saw that and pinned me down. She had her hands on my shoulder and her knee on my waist.

She fluttered her eyes at me. She leaned over and whispered into my ear. Her sweet voice and her honey-laced words were knifing at my eardrum. "What do you think of me…?"

I tried to move my shoulders, but the pressure she put on me was too strong. I lifted my hands and grabbed her sides to try and shove her off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Answer me…"

"You're not well," I said. "You're not thinking straight!"

"I've never seen things so clear before in my life!" She kissed my ear. "I didn't want to lose another moment…this is the right time…I was too afraid to say anything before…now I have the perfect opportunity!"

"Stop it! Get off!" I tried pushing her again. She moved a tiny bit this time.

"I don't want to though." She licked my cheek.

"Stop it…"

She laughed. She kissed my forehead. She moved to my neck.

"Get off!" I kicked her off to the side.

She fell over on her hip. Shion got back up and looked at me. Her smile was still on her face and her eyes were blank. She was just like before. A small laugh emitted from her, it was very dark and sinister. What was she planning?

"What's wrong? You don't like girls? Hahaha…"

I bolted over to the door. She rushed over and grabbed my arms before I could even open it. She kicked me hard in the stomach and pushed me down to the floor. I fell on my side and held my stomach, coughing and breathing hard.

She stood over me. "Where are you going? I'm not done with you yet…"

"What are you going to do?" I shouted, despite the pain.

Her mouth slowly opened. Her vermillion eyes never left my face. I saw her tongue lick the corners of her mouth.

"WHAT?" I shouted even louder.

Shion chuckled.

"…I want to give you everything…take me now…"

My eyes shot open and I scurried over to the wall. I clutched at it and struggled to get on my feet. What did she just say? What the hell was wrong with her?

"What's wrong? You seem frightened! We both love each other…so what's wrong with it…?"

"You're not yourself!" I was yelling loudly, as sweat rolled down my face. "Shion wouldn't act like this! She would never act like this! What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"I love you…"

"Stop saying that!"

Shion slowly walked towards me. She staggered as she did. Her eyes were wide open now. They eyed my body dangerously slow. I heard her laughing.

"What do you think me…?" She said darkly. "Ohhhh…do you love me…?"

"Huh? Is that what this is about?" I waved my arms around in frenzy. "I'm not Satoshi, dammit! You're delusional! I'm Keiichi! Maebara Keiichi! Don't you remember me? Shion, please, listen to me! It's Keiichi, your friend!"

Shion halted her approach. She looked at me with that same blank smile.

"I've only had eyes for you." She began her approach again. "I've been so patient…! This is what you wanted, right? You wanted your Shion! I'm right here! You can have me!" She reached out to me. "We can be together! We can live together and be happy!"

I moved away from her, but she kept following me with her hand outstretched.

"Don't you want that?" She hand got closer and closer to my face. "Don't you…?"

When her hand got close to me, I swatted it away. I looked her square in the eye. She was shocked at what I did. She stared at her hand.

"Don't touch me!" I moved away from her again. I went to the door of my room. "Shion…you've lost it…you've really lost it! I'm Keiichi, not Satoshi! I'm sorry I ever went out that night with you…I'm sorry that I rubbed your head! I'm sorry I caused all of this! I'm the reason why you're seeing this illusion! But you need to stop!

"Stop obsessing over him! It's killing you! It's hurting you and it's hurting everyone around you! Stop thinking about what you want and start thinking about what you're doing to everybody!"

Shion was still looking at her hand.

"…You…hit me…"

"Shion?"

"He hit me…" She turned to face me. Tears were in her eyes. I heard her whimpering. "Don't you love me…?"

"For the last time, I'm not-"

"ANSWER ME!" She screamed. I could see a slit in her reptilian eyes. She furrowed her brow at me. This terrible aura surrounded her. It was malicious aura that spread throughout my room. It was starting to choke me.

I didn't respond at all. I was frozen by her screeching voice and those horrible eyes.

Shion looked down at the floor. Her voice was calm now. "You don't…do you…?"

"Shion…?"

Shion walked over to me. I jumped out of the way, but she was not trying to attack me. She opened the door to my room and proceeded down the stairs. I remained in my room for a few seconds, but I followed after her. What was she up to?

I found her in the kitchen. She was looking out of the window near the sink. She was holding her arms and she was sobbing. It killed me to hear her cry. It broke my heart and it almost made me want to cry too. I did all of this to her. I was the reason why she was like this. I was the only one to blame, not her.

I saw that the floor was wet where she was standing. She was crying profusely.

"I've waited so long," she said, as she tried to stop weeping, "I've tried to tell you so many times. But you don't love me like I love you. You don't understand how much you mean to me. I love you so much…yet, why don't you love me too? Did I do something wrong? Can you forgive me for whatever I've done? I suppose not though…haha…who would love me…? My sister is very lucky. She has someone to cling to…I don't. You won't even look at me now. You don't love me…

"She has someone…so why not me? Why can't I have the one I love?"

She turned to the sink. She opened a drawer and started rustling through it.

"Shion? What're you…?"

She turned to face me. She had a knife in her hands.

I backed into the wall and stared at the shimmering blade. I could see my death right before my eyes. "Shion! Stop! You won't accomplish anything with that! Put it down!"

Shion approached me. She was smiling as she held the knife up to her face. She was going to kill me! I was going to die!

"I'm sorry for what I did to you...to everybody. I'm sorry I deceived you…I thought if I did this…then you would love me too." She placed her hand on my cheek. "Please allow to do one more selfish act."

"Shion! Please, don't do this!"

"…I'll always be faithful to you. Please remember that."

I closed my eyes tightly. I couldn't escape from this one. I was going to die.

"…Goodbye…"

She used the knife. I heard flesh being ripped open by the blade. I felt blood splatter onto my face. I didn't feel any pain though. I opened my eyes. Shion was standing right before me, with blood spurting from her slender neck.

Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. Her body twitched here and there, until she finally collapsed. Her blood covered my floor. It splashed across my feet and my face was bathed in the crimson water. It entered my mouth. I could taste it.

I looked down at Shion. She was lying still, her body wasn't moving anymore. Her hair fell across where she laid. More and more blood poured from her neck. I was frozen. My brain didn't register the sight I had just seen. I didn't understand what she just did or why she wasn't moving anymore.

I knelt down and lifted her into my arms. Tears were still on her face, amidst the blood that was splattered on her nose, cheeks, and mouth. She was smiling at me with her eyes closed. She looked…happy.

"Shion?" I asked as I shook her body. "Hey…wake up…come on, stop it. Shion…? Shion? Shiooooooon!" I shook her body hard. I didn't want to accept the awful truth that I witnessed. "Shion…why…?"

I felt tears flow from my eyes. I was sobbing. I held Shion's body close to me. I cried into her shoulder. I cried until there were no more tears left.

The police arrived at my house twenty minutes later. I had called Akasaka and he sent over a crew of men to come and investigate what happened to me. Hanzaemon was at my door, along with a few other men and Irie. They saw my disheveled appearance and all of the blood that was on me. I led them into the kitchen to Shion's body. Irie sighed heavily and had the biggest frown I've ever seen him wear. Hanzaemon took me outside to his car while Irie and the other officers checked over Shion.

Hanzaemon had me sit on the hood of his police car. He handed me a handkerchief and I wiped my face clean. I wiped my hands and tried to clean my clothes, but the blood had already stained them. I relieved my face of it, but I felt that it was still there. My flesh was stained by Shion's blood. I was never going to be rid of it.

Hanzaemon pulled out a tape recorder from his jacket pocket. He fiddled around with it in his hands. He saw I was silent, and how I looked off blankly into the distance. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him frown, just like Irie. This was his first case in Hinamizawa, and it had to involve me and Shion.

"We can start whenever you're ready, Maebara-kun," he said very friendly. "Just take your time okay?"

I didn't acknowledge him. I remained still. Not even my eyelashes moved a centimeter.

"Can you hear me, Maebara-kun?" Hanzaemon gently shook me.

He woke me from my trance. I rubbed my head. "Yeah…I can hear you."

He smiled weakly at me. "I know this is gonna be hard, but please work with me. I wanna help you as best as I can."

I nodded.

"Are you ready? Do you need more time?"

I sighed. "No."

Hanzaemon clicked a button on his tape recorder. "This is Hanzaemon Takuma, Okinomiya Precinct. Investigating reported suicide in Hinamizawa village, Shishibone City. I'm with resident Maebara Keiichi-san, the witness to the suicide. Please tell me everything you can remember, Maeabra-san." He held the recorder's microphone to me.

I was quiet for a few seconds. "I just returned home from taking a friend of mine back to her house."

"Who was the friend?"

"Houjou Satoko. I brought her home after we hung out at my house. I came back home and got into bed when I saw Sonozaki Shion was waiting for me. She was hiding in my bed in the whole time. She was hallucinating…she thought I was Satoko's brother, Houjou Satoshi."

"Was this the first time she acted like this?"

"No. There was another time. We were in Okinomiya on a small get-together and she hallucinated then as well. Both times, she came on to me, thinking I was Satoshi."

"Why did she commit suicide tonight then?"

I paused. "I have no idea. She was waiting for me to confess my 'love' for her, believing I was Satoshi, the one she loves, but I didn't. I told her that she was hallucinating, that she was being obsessive that it was hurting her. I think that drove her to…to…" I was tearing up again. I guess I still had tears to shed.

Hanzaemon paused his recording. "It's okay, Maebara-kun! Let it out if you need to!"

"No…! I can go on…"

"You sure?" He patted my shoulder. "You're doing great here!"

"Yeah. Let's finish it."

Hanzaemon began recording again. "So, she thought you were her old boyfriend? When you didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, she killed herself?"

"…I think so." I wiped my face with my hand. "She was obsessed with this guy, you know? She got sad whenever he was mentioned. He left Hinamizawa long before I came here, so I don't know much about the two of them. All I know is that she loved him. She took care of his sister, Satoko, as well I. Maybe that's what also made her see me as Satoshi, because I was so close to Satoko.

"Friends of mine told me to stay away from Shion. I tried to, but I didn't think she was going to come after me."

"I see. Is there anything else you want to-"

"Oh God!" I gripped my head. "Satoko's going to find out! She's going to know Shion's dead! It's all my fault! Oh God…I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I was yelling.

Hanzaemon saw me grab my head. He stopped the recording and held my shoulder. "Easy, Maebara-kun! Stay cool, alright?"

"She's going to find out! She's going to be devastated! She's going to…she's going to…!"

Hanzaemon shook me violently. "Snap out of it, Maebara-kun! Take it easy!"

I was trembling uncontrollably. My eyes were popping out of their sockets. I was squeezing my head so hard that I thought I was going crush my own skull. I was breathing hard. Drool was dripping from my mouth. I started to scratch at my head. My nails dug into my scalp and I was beginning to tear my flesh apart.

Hanzaemon called for Irie. I could barely make out his words. Soon, Irie came running over to me. He stood at my side, while Hanzaemon held my arms at my side with all of his might. His grip was so strong that he almost broke my arms. I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I suddenly felt tired. I fell into Hanzaemon's arms and my eyes grew too heavy to keep them open. I fell sound asleep.

I found myself in a dark void. I was floating in a never-ending Limbo. I opened my eyes, but all I saw was darkness. There was darkness in every corner. I couldn't find my hands or my feet. I couldn't find any part of my body. I was lost in this vast void, floating in this ocean of black water.

_"I'm sorry…"_ I heard something say to me. The voice was quiet and it sounded like it came from someone who was crying. _"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"_

"I'm sorry too," I said to the voice.

I floated on for hours and hours. I felt my body suddenly spin around. It made me sick to my stomach. I was lying on my back now. My arms were at my sides and my eyes were closed tight. I tried to open them, but I couldn't. Every time I tried, they hurt. They stung.

I tried to open them one more time. When I did, I saw that the void was gone. I was in a white room. I was lying on a bed. There was a window beside me, where the sun was shining brightly outside. Was it morning? Did I sleep through the night?

My head hurt. I had a combination of a splitting headache and a stinging sensation on my head. It was probably when I was clawing at my scalp. I had a bandage over my wound.

I took another look around the room I was in. I was in a hospital. I was in this very same room before, I know I was. I think…Akasaka was with me in this room with me once. He was sitting at my bedside and he was talking with me about something. Why I was thinking of that, I didn't know. My head was so screwed up. I wasn't thinking straight.

"You're awake! Thank God!"

I looked to my side. It was Akasaka! He was sitting right beside my bed. He was smiling at me. This was too strange to be a coincidence.

"I'm happy you're doing just fine! I was worried about you!"

"Ak-Akasaka-san?"

"That's right!" Akasaka nodded. "Irie-sensei brought you here after you were given a sedative. Sorry about the rough treatment you got, but they had to stop you from tearing your head open!"

Oh yeah, last night I was talking to Hanzaemon when I went nuts. Irie must have given me a shot to knock me out. Man…what happened to me?

"You were a little crazy after the incident at your house last night." Akasaka was reading my mind. "I'm really sorry you went through all of that…" He looked ashen.

I wiped my forehead with my hand. "…Shion…"

"I'm sorry about everything." Akasaka patted my bedside. "You're going to be okay from now on. I'll make sure of it! Hanzaemon-san and I are going to help you get through this!"

The door to my room opened. The man in the black suit entered. He was missing his jacket though. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up. He loosened his tie. There was a brown bag in his hand.

"Speak of the devil, here's Takuma now!"

"How's Maebara-kun, Sempai?" he asked worryingly.

Akasaka fully turned to face Hanzaemon. "He just woke up. He's still pretty beaten up."

"That's a shame. The poor guy's been through a lot…but at least he's awake now, that's something! 'Had us all fretting over him, he did!" He smiled. "I brought something for you, Maebara-kun!" Hanzaemon handed me the bag.

"What is it?" I asked as I fished through it.

"I just brought a couple of things from the store around the corner. I figured you could use them!"

I fished out a few bars of chocolate, some assorted candies, and a couple of magazines. They featured scantily clad and busty women in cat outfits, school girl clothes, and some in really really short skirts. "What the hell is this?"

"Hahaha!" Hanzaemon held his gut as he laughed. "I didn't know what kind of girls you liked, so I just grabbed a few at random! I figured you could use some reading material! I hear the articles are pretty good this month!"

Akasaka looked at him, embarrassed. "T-Takuma! You're really giving those to him?"

"He's a growing man! He needs to know what kind of women are out there!"

I quickly put the magazines into the bag and put it on the table beside me. "Um…thanks…Hanzaemon-san…" I was just as embarrassed as Akasaka.

"He's been through enough! It's not right to be doing this right after what happened last night! Besides, aren't you married, Takuma?" Akasaka raised his brow. "Does your wife know you buy these things?"

"Hey, they're not mine, Sempai! I don't read them!" Hanzaemon laughed again. "C'mon, don't you act all high and mighty now! I know you go to Angel Mort every now and then! I know the desserts aren't the only thing sweet there!"

Akasaka turned his face away. I could a shade of red run across his nose.

"Um, Akasaka-san?" I spoke up. "Uh…where's…Shion?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and was quiet. He was struggling to find the right words.

"She's in the morgue for now," Hanzaemon spoke for him. It hurt as he said that, but it was the truth. He didn't sugarcoat it at all. It would be wrong if he did. "She'll stay there until the Sonozaki family can claim her body. We haven't made the official announcement yet, so nobody but Irie-sensei, me, Sempai, Ryuugu Rena-san, and you know about it. We called her this morning saying you were in the hospital. She should be here to see you shortly."

"Which reminds me." Akasaka looked to his partner. "Did you get in touch with Sonozaki Oryou at all?"

"I've been trying all morning, Sempai. Nobody at the head house is answering my calls! There's no one there!"

"But…Mion should be there!" I said, feeling a drop of sweat roll down my temple.

"It's in the morning, Maebara-kun, she's probably at school."

"Oh yeah…that's right."

"We'll wait a little bit and call later," Akasaka stated. He looked to me again. "We'll give Mion-san some time to get home; we should also inform Kasai-san. He was Shion's bodyguard. He can relay the info to Oryou. I also want to visit Rika-chan again. I called her house last night to see if she got any better, before you called the department about Shion, but Satoko-chan answered. Rika-chan was sleeping and Satoko hung up on me because I could have waked her up. She wanted her to get enough rest."

Satoko even denied Akasaka to speak to Rika, and it was over the phone. What was her problem?

"I wonder how she is…"

"When I took Satoko home last night," I said. My hand was shaking. "I wanted to talk to Rika, but Satoko didn't let me see her. She didn't want me to catch Rika's illness, in case it was contagious."

"She didn't let you see her at all?"

"No. I kept bugging her about it, but she always refused to let me in to see Rika."

Hanzaemon rubbed his chin. "That seems kinda odd. She turns down both Sempai and Maebara-kun. You just wanted to see her and talk with Rika for a minute, that's not long at all. Anyone would allow that…but why not Satoko-chan? Something's fishy if you ask me."

"You might be overreacting, Takuma," Akasaka was pondering too. His voice was low and very serious. "But then again, you may be on to something."

I was trying to figure this out. Why wouldn't she let us talk to Rika? What was she hiding from us?

"I'll keep this in mind. In the mean time, we should really let Maebara-san rest. He needs some time alone."

"Yeah, you're right."

Akasaka patted my shoulder. "I'll talk to you soon, Maebara-san! Get well, alright? If you need anything, just call me! I'll come running!"

"Catch you later, Maebara-kun!" Hanzaemon gave a quick salute to me. "Have fun with those magazines! They'll make you feel _much _better! Hehe!"

The two cops left my room. I sat in my bed, just thinking about what had just occurred. I was thinking about Satoko. Maybe we were just too suspicious. After what happened last month, we were still jumpy. Still, Satoko was always the one who said Rika was sick and that she wouldn't let me or Akasaka see her. I didn't like this one bit. Maybe Rika was really sick and her illness was contagious. Satoko said her immune system was very strong, but no one is immune to illness. What was she doing?

Shion. I held my head in my hands and replayed her death over and over in my mind. Her smile would be forever seared into my brain. She looked so happy when she drew the knife across her neck. She was peaceful when I held her limp body. Damn…why did this happen? It was never supposed to be this way…!

The door to my room opened again. A figure in a sailor fuku outfit flew through the threshold and lunged at me. The figure shoved my face into its chest and shook be around.

"Keiichi-kun!" Rena smothered me into her. "Are you alright?"

I pulled my face back and looked at her. "I'm fine! Hey, shouldn't you be in school today?"

"I don't care about that! I'm more concerned about you! Are you really okay? I heard about what happened from Akasaka-san! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry!" She rubbed the back of my head and rested my chin on her shoulder.

I hugged her back and patted her head. "I'll live! I'm feeling much better today!"

"Physically yes, but I know you better than that Keiichi-kun! I know how close you were with Shii-chan…I know how you're feeling! I'm here to help you! Please, let me take care of you!"

Rena continued to stroke my head and whimper over me. She really did know me. I felt great on the outside, but on the inside I was broken. I hid it with my smile, but she knew very well the turmoil my heart was in.

"I told you I'd always be here for you! Please…let me take care of you…" Rena squeezed me tighter. "Let me help you!"

I pulled my head back again. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. I smiled; this time, I wasn't trying to fake it.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer now…"

She smiled too. She held me close and remained with me for as long as I wanted.

Part B

Rena spent the entire day with me. She brought me lunch and dinner, fluffed my pillows, and kept hugging me every chance she got. She was like my personal nurse. The only thing she was missing was the outfit. I bet if I asked nicely should wear one for me. She was so devoted to me. When she said that she wanted to help me, I never expected her to care so much. I was lucky to have Rena. She was always my loyal and closest friend, next to Mion.

I was back home the following day. I was outside, sitting against my door and just watching the grass sway in the breeze. I didn't want to go back inside my house. I didn't want to be reminded of Shion's death. I didn't want to relive it again.

I heard the cicadas chirping. It was very low and mournful. They understood the tragedy that hit my peaceful Hinamizawa. They understood everything.

Rena appeared at my house on her bike. It was past our usual time to meet. She saw me sitting in front my front door. She walked up to me. She was in her school outfit and her satchel was in her bike's basket.

"Keiichi-kun?" She asked, looking very concerned. "You're not going to school today, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good." Rena squatted down to my level. "I was hoping you would stay home today, but why are you outside all by yourself?"

I groaned quietly. "It happened in my kitchen."

"Oh…I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to go back in there. I don't want to get inside that house again."

"Keiichi-kun. I'll stay with you again today if you want me to. I don't mind at all!"

"Nah, you should go. Chie-sensei's gonna chew you out if you don't come in again!" I chuckled dryly.

"You're more important than class." Rena placed her hand on my knee. "Rena's going to take good care of Keiichi-kun! She wants him to get better real soon!"

I placed my hand on top of hers. "Thanks…Rena!"

She giggled. "Let's go to my hideout! I'll share my lunch with you there! I have a bed there you can sleep in if you're tired!"

I nodded. "Alright. Let's go!"

We got on our bikes and I followed her down the road from my house. We went a different way to the junkyard. Rena knew I didn't want to talk to anybody. I couldn't face anybody yet. I couldn't face Mion. She was at school, more than likely, going about her day normally with Satoko. She didn't have any idea of what happened to her sister. She was going to be crushed when she found out. Mion would never be the same. Satoko would suffer as well. We were all going to suffer, if we weren't already.

We made it to the junkyard very quickly thanks to this new route. Rena led me over to her trailer. She sat me down inside and made me tea. She even shared her lunch with me. She was at my every beck and call. I could have gotten use to that! She talked with me about her recent excavations to take my mind off of everything.

She found a few toys buried under the rubble, a small chair, and a companion for her Kenta-kun doll. She had the most bizarre taste in cute things. I understood the toys, but how in the world was a chair cute? It was beyond me. The inner machinations of Rena's mind were an enigma.

Rena sat behind me when I finished the tea she made for me. She touched my shoulders and began to massage them. I closed my eyes. It felt wonderful. She squeezed them hard and rubbed all around them and my neck.

"How's that?"

"It's fantastic…" I leaned back into her.

I heard Rena laugh lightly. She continued to rub.

"I'm happy you're here with me, Keiichi-kun!"

"Me too." I looked down at my hands. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. I really don't deserve a friend like you!"

"Ahaha! I'd do just about anything for you! Rena cares about you very much!"

Every word she said warmed my body. It made feel good to know I still had someone like Rena by my side.

"So did anybody else besides me visit you in the hospital by any chance?"

"Um, Akasaka and Hanzaemon did. He gave me a bag full of dirty magazines! It had pictures of pretty women in cat outfits and school girl clothes! I don't use them…really…"

"Dirty…? Hauuuu…"

"Rena?"

"Hauuuuuu! Cat outfits! I want to see them! They must look adowable! I want to take them home with meeeee!"

I looked over my shoulder to Rena swooning. I could just see the images she was getting in her head. She really was the weirdest girl I've ever met!

"Rena…do you even know what's in a dirty magazine?"

Rena tilted her head. "Just beautiful women in outfits, right? I bet those clothes look so cute!"

I blushed just by thinking of some of the covers of the magazines. "Oh they are more than just cute…heeheehee!"

Rena squeezed my shoulder very hard. She nearly broke me in half!

"Too hard, too hard!"

"Hauuuuuuuuuu!"

"TOO HARD!"

"Sorry!" She lessened her grip and ceased rubbing for a minute.

Something entered my mind at that moment. "Hey, Rena? Random question: you haven't heard anything about Rika or Satoko have you? Or Mion? Hanzaemon tried to call the Sonozaki house to talk to Mion's grandma, but she never picked up."

"I'm sorry, Keiichi-kun," she said lowly. "I haven't heard anything from them. You're the only one I've seen and talked too since yesterday."

"…Is that so?"

"Mii-chan must be in school so that probably why Hanzaemon-san couldn't reach her. Although now that you bring up Rika-chan, Keiichi-kun, I've been getting these bad feelings about her. I haven't seen her since that day I visited her house! What if her illness has gotten worse?"

"That's what not all that I'm afraid of." I sighed. "There has to be some way we can find out what the hell is going on with her!"

Rena thought. "What if we go by her house? Rika might still be sick and resting, so maybe you can finally see her!"

"You said you saw her that time when Akasaka visited her, right?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Then she must still be there…or she might have returned to school."

"We can sneak over there and peek through the window!" Rena had a serious face on. "We need to take this seriously, Keiichi-kun! We have to make sure Rika-chan's okay!"

"Right!"

It was past lunchtime when we arrived at the school. We hid our bikes behind some bushes and we crept about the school grounds. We were hiding under the window that allowed us to look into the classroom. We were at the last window, looking into the classroom from the back. If we were at the middle window or near the window by the front of class, we would have been spotted. Rena skipped school look after me. I didn't want her to get in trouble with the faculty.

We peered through the back window. We saw Tomita-kun, Okamura-kun, some of the other kids Rena was acquaintances with, and Chie-sensei was at the front, holding a T-square in her hand. I looked all around the room. I didn't see Satoko. I didn't see Mion. I didn't see Rika.

It was official: something definitely was amiss here. Why would Mion skip school? The only explanation I thought about was Shion, but Akasaka said nobody but the police, along with Rena, Irie, and I, knew about her death. Mion couldn't have known. As for Satoko, maybe she skipped to look after Rika, but for right now, I wasn't so sure of that.

Hanzaemon's words about Satoko buzzed through my head. She wouldn't let anybody see Rika at all, even for a minute. That was suspicious. I didn't like any of this. I tried not to think of the worst, but after the things I've been through, that was all I could think about.

Rena and I sneaked into the changing rooms, the lobby, and somehow we managed to get through the main office undetected. We didn't see our friends anywhere. We looked all around the school, just in case if they had duties to attend to, like watering the plants or running an errand for Chie-sensei. Nothing turned up at all.

Rena and I decided to go to Rika and Satoko's house now. We rode up the road until we came to a hill. We peddled up the hill until we reached their home. It was very quiet there. We didn't even hear the cicadas chirping. This silence was making me uneasy.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. "Satoko? Rika-chan? It's Keiichi! Are you home?"

I waited for a response. There was no answer.

I knocked on it again. "Rika! Satoko! It's Keiichi! I just wanna talk!"

Nothing.

I tried to open the door. It was locked tight. I moved over to the shed. It was locked as well. "What the hell?"

"Do you think they left to go get medicine from Irie-sensei?" Rena asked, trying to think positively.

"I really hope that's all it is." I looked up at the window on the top floor. "I wonder if we can get in through there!"

Rena ran behind the house. She seized a ladder and positioned it against the wall of the house.

She held the ladder for me as I climbed to the stop of it. I looked through the window, into their bedroom. I couldn't get a good look at anything. It was too dark. I tried to open the window. It was stuck, but after a few tries, I managed to get it open. I hopped inside and investigated the room.

There were no signs of life in that bedroom. Both of their bedrolls hadn't been slept in. I didn't find any pajamas lying around. I did find their backpacks against the wall.

For curiosity's sake, I started to go through them. Rika's bag didn't have much of anything. She had school books, a notebook, a highlighter, a pencil and a pen, and the cat ears she wore for me after Mion's water gun deathmatch. Besides that, there was nothing.

I checked Satoko's bag next. It had similar school supplies like Rika's bag. I dug a little deeper until I heard rustling. It felt like another bag. I took it from her backpack and got a better look at it.

It was the brown paper bag that Irie gave us the other day. I took the bottle of pills out of the bag and examined it. The seal wasn't broken off yet. Wait, why wasn't it broken? You have to do that in order to open the bottle. So…the bottle hadn't been touched at all?

Satoko came home after she hung out with me. She should have given Rika her pill by now. If not the night when she returned home, then Rika would have to take it in the morning. Why didn't Satoko give Rika her pill? I felt a chill run up my back.

I didn't know what this unopened pill bottle truly meant, but it was evidence that something had happened to Rika and Satoko. I put the bottle back into the bag and carried it with me. I checked the rest of the house but didn't find anything. The whole house hadn't been touched. The cooking utensils were in their cabinets, the girls' empty lunchboxes were on the sink, and nothing in their refrigerator was out of the ordinary.

I returned to my point of entry and tossed Rena the bag. She caught it and held the ladder for me one more time. When she put it away, she examined the pill bottle for herself.

"What is this?"

"Satoko and I got Rika these pills from Irie," I explained. "She was supposed to take one every six hours to help her stomach. Look at the cap on the bottle. The seal's not even broken!"

"But Rika-chan should have taken one already by now! Why is it still sealed?"

"That's what I want to know!" I took the bottle back and looked at it one more time. "This is evidence right now. We'll hold on to it for a while and we can give it to Akasaka later. We should check on Mion now! I didn't see her anywhere at school either! We have to find her too! Maybe we can also learn something about Rika and Satoko while we're at it!"

We got back on our bikes and made our way to the Sonozaki head house. I remembered going into Rika and Satoko's house like that one time. I think it was in a dream. I climbed up the ladder and tried to get in through the window, although Mion was with me that time, while Rena was elsewhere trying to figure out another way to get in. It was strange. I dismissed that dream. I had to stay focused! Mion needed me! Satoko and Rika needed me!

Rena and I approached the Sonozaki property. We ditched our bikes when we got to the main door. I walked up the door and knocked. Just like before, I didn't get a response. I even ringed the doorbell, but no one ever answered me.

Somebody should have answered me. A housekeeper, Mion, anybody should have came to the door. The entire property is surrounded by security cameras. Mion told me that once. Somewhere in the main house, or somewhere else, someone had eyes on every nook and cranny of the perimeter thanks to those cameras. To think that no one at all was watching these cameras bothered me. The whole house was basically unguarded.

We walked to the main garden. We were looking at another door. It was like the door to my room, it was practically nothing. I had to get inside and find Mion. There had to be some kind of clue here. I found something at Rika's house, so why not here?

"Rena," I said, "You go look in the house." I peered to my right. I noticed the pathway we stood upon led further down the garden to another part of the house. I think I knew where it led. "I'm going to go check down there."

"Okay. Just be careful!"

Rena opened the door and peeked around. She entered and began her search. I turned to the face the pathway I mentioned to her. I passed through the garden, gritting my teeth. Mion had to be here! She just had to be!

I came across a large rusty iron door. I remembered this place. This was the path leading into the torture chambers. I was assuming the worst the second I placed my hand on the door.

I descended down the stairs and bypassed the equipment room and the first torture room. I didn't want to even look at the torture tools that loomed over me. I opened another door. It led out into the prison chambers.

I walked slowly and carefully. I looked in each cell. I couldn't find anything except for the rusted jail doors and the awful stench that came from each of the cells. It smelled like vomit and other waste. It was making me sick. I almost threw up myself at the aroma that penetrated my nostrils.

A small groan came from further down the chamber. My slow walk turned into a run. I knew that voice! I came across one cell. This was where the groan came from. I knelt down to look inside. I saw a person sitting there, gazing at the cold hard ground.

It was a woman with long greasy and messy hair. She was in a short white night-gown. It stopped just right over her thighs. She was writing into the ground with her finger. Her fingernails were black and brown. I saw dried blood on her arms and on her forehead. She was badly bruised. She was mumbling to herself. I think she was praying.

"Mi-Mion?" I asked rather loudly.

"Huh?" The woman looked up at me slowly. "Ke-Kei-chan…? Kei-chan? Kei-chan!" She smiled brightly. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. She crawled over and gripped the rusty iron bars of her cell. "Kei-chan! Kei-chan!"

"Are you alright? What happened to you?" I held her hand in mine.

"I'll tell you later…now please, get me out of here! I don't want to spend another minute in here!" She grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank God you came! I thought I was never going to get out of here!"

I smiled warmly at her. "It's alright now! I'm gonna save you!"

I scanned the area. I needed something heavy to break this door down. I found a heavy rock laying next to one the cells opposite Mion's cell. I picked it up. Mion crawled away from the bars. I beat them repeatedly with the rock until the door broke apart.

Mion bolted out and embraced me hard. She cried into my chest and thanked me up and down. Mion looked up to me. "You came for me…you really came for me!"

"Of course I would! You really had me worried! I couldn't find you at school or anywhere! I thought something awful happened to you!" I caressed her back. "It's over now. You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore! I'll take care of you!"

Her tears kept flowing. "Thank you…!"

"Now, come on, Mion! Let's go find Rena! I brought her here to help me find you!"

"Mion?" Mion looked at funny. "What're you talking about?"

"I came to rescue you, Mion! Is something wrong?"

She blinked. She shook her head at me. "…I-I'm not Mion!"

"What?"

What did she say? Her name was Mion! She looked just like her! She sounded just like her! How could she not be Mion? No…no way…no way in hell! That couldn't be…!

"It's me, Kei-chan! It's Shion!"


	6. Chapter 6: Reunion

Chapter 6: Reunion

Part A

"So," Shion spoke melancholy, "Sis is dead?"

"Yeah….I'm afraid so…" I replied just as depressed as she was.

I had led Shion out of the torture chambers and into the head house. We were met by Rena, who hugged Shion tightly and bombarded her with questions about her wounds. She had taken a shower and she was being nursed by Rena. I was waiting for them in the living room, right next to the main garden of the house. Rena had applied disinfectant to Shion's bruised legs, arms, torso, and head when they were alone. She wrapped bandages all around her. Shion came out of her room with Rena; Shion was dressed in a white kimono to cover up all of her bruises. We all sat together. I was at one side of the small table there, while Shion and Rena were at the other.

Shion didn't lift her eyes to see me. They were glued to the mat we were sitting on. She'd sigh every so often, as Rena checked her bandages and looked for more wounds to treat. Shion looked like hell. I couldn't begin to imagine the pain she had to go through. I felt so bad for her.

"What happened to her?" Shion asked me. Her voice sounded so sorrowful.

"She…" This was very difficult for me to relive again, but Shion had a right to know. I sucked it up and spoke calmly. "I took Satoko home two nights ago after she made dinner for me. I returned home shortly after where Mion was lying in wait for me. She was wearing your clothes and was acting like you…somewhat. She completely lost it."

Shion didn't react at all.

"She threw herself at me. I stopped her every time she did though. I thought it was you in the beginning, with you thinking I was…well…Satoshi. I yelled at her saying that I was myself, not Satoshi, and I told her to leave me alone. She went to my kitchen, feeling defeated. She took a knife from one of the drawers and…she…she killed herself…right in front of me…" It hurt me to recall Mion's final moments as she posed as Shion. It nearly killed me.

"What kind of things did she say to you?"

I struggled to remember her exact words. After a long silence, I retrieved the memory from the depths of my tortured heart and mind. "She was completely out of it, but she said that she was very patient and she tried to tell me how she felt towards me, but again, I thought it was you thinking I was Satoshi. She said that she wanted to live together, where we could always be happy. She just wanted me to love her back. When I didn't tell her what she wanted to hear, she went off the deep end."

Shion nodded slowly, acknowledging that she was listening.

"But I don't get it at all!" I clenched my fists. "Why would she disguise herself? Why would she go to all of that trouble? Why would she act so crazy around me? I thought she was my friend! I don't get why she said all nonsense to me!"

"She thought you were in love with me." Shion spoke very straightforward.

I looked to Shion. I was baffled. "Huh? What are you saying?"

Shion sighed. Her eyes shifted to her side. Rena was holding her shoulder, as if telling her that she needed to get whatever she had to say off of her chest.

"And it's not nonsense at all, it's pretty obvious. Sis…Sis…was in love with you."

I was taken aback, but at the same time, I had known it all along.

"It's true. Sis truly loved you. She loved you so much that it hurt her." Shion was playing with her nails. There was still barely any emotion in her voice. "She always saw you hanging around me and Satoko. She hated it. She hated it so much that it made her furious whenever I showed my face to her. I had known for a real long time that she felt so strongly towards you. That's why I always teased you around her to bust her chops.

"I guess I went too far though, haha. The day of our date, I visited her that night. She got into such a rage. She cursed me for going on that date with you. I had told her about it over the phone before I arrived at her house. I told her how much of a good time I had, and she cussed me out for it. She was so furious with me."

"She told me about that," I remembered the conversation Mion and I had the other day. "She said that you kept calling me Satoshi! She said you never called me by my name! She said you were hurting!"

"What she said isn't completely true." Shion shook her head. "When I went on that date with you, when you rubbed my head, I really did think you were Satoshi-kun. I lost control of myself and lunged at you. After you snapped me out of it, I returned to normal. When I called her and told her about the date, I was remembering the way you rubbed my head, which reminded me of Satoshi-kun. I thought you were him again for that split-second. Mion completely freaked out on me. She ordered me to stay away from you…I went to her house to calm her down."

"Why would she get so mad that you thought I was Satoshi? She told me that she was worried about you! She said that she was worried that you would lose your mind if I didn't stay away from you!"

"She was mad alright…she was mad that I had a chance of stealing you away from her. She was afraid I would keep you for myself, believing you were Satoshi-kun. I know who you are though. You're Maebara Keiichi, not Satoshi-kun. I got confused that one time because you two are so alike, but I never made that mistake again. I am hurting a little because he's gone, yes, but I would never replace him…even if someone in his own likeness came before me. I would never betray Satoshi-kun.

"So Mion told you to stay away from me? Again, she wanted to keep you all to herself. She was so angry that we went out. She was becoming obsessive. She couldn't stop thinking about you. She got so possessive of you. She said you were hers first and would forever be hers. She was so infatuated over you that she attacked me when I visited her to try and calm her down. She beat me, tortured me for 'hurting' you, and abused me so much…!" Shion held her shoulders. She was beginning to weep.

"Shion, you don't have to continue," I said warmly. "It hurts, I know, you don't have to talk about it!"

Shion shook her head violently. "I need to! You have to know!"

I remained quiet. I looked to Rena, who was just as worried about her as I was. Rena held her hand and caressed it gently. She was doing her best to keep her stable.

"She hurt me so much…!" Shion pulled her kimono open a little. I saw a hideous bruise on her collar bone and all around her neck. "She strangled me and beat me until she was satisfied! She locked me up in that cell and took my clothes! She said if she couldn't have you as herself, then she would become the one who you were affectionate towards!

"That's why she dressed up like me! She told me everything that she was going to do when she got to your house...! She was so angry, sad, and desperate to have your attention! She'd do anything, even hurt her closest friends and her sister!"

"Mion…" I muttered. What happened to the Mion I used to know? The Mion that was my best friend?

"But that's not all she did…! She kidnapped Rika and she made Satoko suffer!"

My head cocked at that. "She kidnapped Rika? When?"

"You remember the first time she didn't show up for school? Mion had kidnapped her! After Mion beat me the day I visited her, she threw me in that cell. She had Rika all tied up…she…she…she stabbed her in the side of her head with a knife! She did it right in front of me! She killed Rika!"

I felt my own tears starting to form.

"When Satoko noticed that Rika was missing that one morning, Mion revealed to her in private that she had Rika prisoner! She blackmailed Satoko!"

"But Rika was already dead! Why would she lie like that?"

"To make Satoko cooperate with her! She had to give her an incentive to listen to her! "Shion was sobbing more loudly now. "Mion told her that she'd killed Rika if she didn't do what she told her! She even showed her a picture of me in my cell! She said if Satoko didn't keep quiet about kidnapping Rika and I, and if she especially told you about the argument, then she would kill me and her!"

"What argument?" What as she talking about? I didn't know about any argument!

Shion sniffed and rubbed her eyes furiously, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing. "A week ago, Satoko and Mion got into a fight! Satoko found out that Mion loved you, and she was going to tell you! She was just playing around! Mion took it so seriously that she yelled at her constantly when you weren't among them! Satoko later apologized and she and Mion made peace! But when Mion noticed I was spending so much time with you, and that Satoko was getting closer to you, she got so jealous! She got so angry and paranoid! She thought Satoko was going to reveal her feelings before she told you!"

I was listening to every word. I couldn't speak at all. I was trying to envision this sadistic and malicious Mion that Shion was telling me about. It was terrible! My best friend was a murderer! She was so selfish!

"That's why she blackmailed her…but Mion wasn't going to trust Satoko anymore! She got more and more paranoid!" Shion got so choked up. She was panting. "That's why she killed Rika right in front me to be done with it…that's why she thought about taking Satoko away after she had you…that's why…that's why…SHE HAD HER KILLED!" Shion grabbed Rena and cried into her shoulder. She was moaning and wailing so loudly. "I saw her body! I saw her being flung into the secret tunnel in the prison chamber!"

I understood everything now. I understood it all. Mion and Satoko fought about me. Mion loved me and wanted to tell me herself, but Satoko said she was going to tell me first, ruining Mion's confession. Satoko was only joking, but Mion took it seriously. They made up, but that didn't stop Mion. She killed Satoko over it, to keep her quiet for good. She threatened Satoko to keep her mouth shut by kidnapping Rika and holding Shion captive to give Satoko incentives to remain silent. But Mion changed her mind; she wasn't going to risk Satoko telling me anyway. She disposed of Rika, as she wasn't going to be needed anymore. She even murdered Satoko.

That's why Rika never showed up to class that first day, because Mion kidnapped killed her. That's why Rika's pill bottle was never opened. Satoko played along with this charade Mion created so no one would get suspicious and that she could have a chance of saving her friends. That's why she wouldn't let me visit Rika. That's why Satoko wasn't in today, because Mion killed her that night when I took her home. Mion then disguised herself as Shion to get me to notice her, thinking that I was love with her sister. She wanted to become Shion so she could always be with me.

But wait. That part about Satoko struck me. I took her home that night and went back to my house, where Mion was waiting for me. The distance from Satoko's house to mine is pretty far; it was impossible for Mion to have killed her and then to have beaten me to my house! Wait…if Mion didn't kill Satoko…and if Satoko was dead…and if Mion was dead at the same time…then who did it? Was there another enemy?

My heart pounded so hard within my chest. My eyes widened as far as they could go. Mion had someone kill Satoko so she could ambush me at my house. Who as that person? It had to be someone close to her, maybe a Sonozaki hitman? A hired gun? Mion was dead now, but another killer was roaming free!

It had to a Sonozaki gangster! Mion's family was a yakuza family that had connections with the government, the entire village, and abroad! Mion had to have called a hitman to deal with Satoko so she could concentrate on me!

"Shion…did you see who dumped Satoko's body?"

"Hic…! It was too dark! I recognized her small stature, but I couldn't get a look at the person carrying her. It was Mion! She did this!"

Dammit. Shion didn't know anything. It couldn't have been Mion though. It was impossible! There had to be another culprit!

"Hic…hic!" Shion sniffed and continued to cry. "She was going to kill me too…after she visited you that night…she was going to kill me too! She was going to kill me so she could take my place for good!"

I held back the tears that wanted to flood the room. I gritted my teeth so hard. I never felt pain like this before.

"Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun!" She was speaking to a presence that wasn't in the room with us. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise! I'm sorry I let you down! I'm sorry!" Shion continued to wail.

"Shii-chan…" Rena rubbed the back of her head and her back. "It's alright now…Keiichi-kun and I are here for you! We'll take care of you!"

Shion's crying slowed down. She became quiet after a few minutes. Rena's shoulder was very damp from Shion's tears. I could see it from where I was sitting. I felt awful. I've seen Shion depressed before, but she was just so distraught now. She was tortured not only physically, but emotionally. I wondered how she was even holding herself up.

Shion was mumbling something.

"Shii-chan?" Rena looked down at her. "What is it? Can I bring you something?"

Shion's mumbling got a little louder.

"I still can't hear you, Shii-chan, can you speak up?"

Shion shot her head up and met Rena's eyes. Rena was cowering in fear. I heard her voice tremble. Rena speech was slurred.

Shion suddenly shoved Rena off of her. Rena flew against the wall, as Shion sprinted down the hallway. She showed no signs of pain, though her legs were bruised.

I got Rena back on her feet and pursued Shion. We heard her feet thundering down the halls and through different rooms. We eventually found Shion. She was standing very still with her back to us. I could hear her panting.

We were in her grandmother's room I believe. It was very decorative with kimonos on a rack, flowers along the sides of the room, and various paintings on every wall. I saw something hanging over one of her grandmother's cabinets. I saw Shion reach up toward it. She grabbed it and held it close to her body. Her back was still facing us so I couldn't tell what it was.

Shion slowly turned around. She was holding an elaborate ceremonial wakizashi. She clutched it to her chest stared us both down. Her eyes were so cold and demonic. They were puffy from all the tears that she shed, but the intense malice in her eyes struck me hard. Her lips curled into a wickedly deformed smile.

"This is where it all ends!" She said coldly. She was laughing as she said that too. "This is where all my pain ends!"

"Shion! What do you think you're doing?" I at last noticed the wakizashi. "Don't tell me…"

She wrapped her fingers around the hilt.

"Shii-chan! Stop it!" Rena's hands were at her mouth.

Shion was lifting the sword out of its sheath.

"Knock it off, Shion! Put that down!"

Shion dropped the sheath. She held the sword tightly in her grasp. She looked to Rena…and then to me. She cackled like a hyena. She held the sword inverted. She placed the tip of the blade at her stomach.

"What are you…no…oh God no…!"

"HAHAHA!" Shion squeezed the hilt. "This is it! I give up! Hahahaha! This is all that's left for me! This all I have now!"

"Shii-chan, please!" Rena was tearing up. She took a step forward. "Please don't do this!"

"STAY BACK!" Shion quickly spun the sword around and pointed it at Rena. Rena took two steps back. "Don't you take this away from me! Don't make me kill you!"

"Shion!" I stepped forward now.

"I'll kill you too, Kei-chan, I swear! I swear I'll do it!" She was laughing again.

"Listen to yourself!" I swung my arm to the side. "This isn't the Shion I know! Shion's such a caring and loving woman! I know you, the real you! I've gotten to know you so well in this past month! You understand this is wrong, don't you? Put down that thing and let us take care of you!"

"Stay back! Stay back, stay back, stay back!"

"Please! Shion, believe us!" I took another step.

Shion still had the wakizashi pointed at me. Her reptilian eyes looked down the curved blade. I was right in its path. She could have run me through with it if she chose to!

"Don't kill yourself! What's that going to accomplish?"

"It'll end my pain…it'll end all of my pain!" Shion turned the blade back around to face her. "I have nothing left! Satoko's gone…Satoshi-kun's gone…Sis is gone…what choice do I have? This is it!" Shion ran her finger down the blade. She looked lovingly at it. She was speaking to it. "You'll heal me, won't you? You'll make it all go away for me, won't you? You'll make everything go away!"

I stepped forward again.

Shion pointed the sword at me again. "How many times do I have to say it? Don't make me kill you! Don't make me do it, I'm warning you, Kei-chan! Don't make me kill you!"

"Keiichi-kun, stop! Come back here! She'll too unstable!" Rena reached for me.

"I have to convince her to stop this, Rena! Trust me! I got this!" I smirked back at her, despite the horror I felt. I was petrified at the monster that was standing right before me. I was standing in the face of death. I had to be brave though! I had to brave for Shion! I knew this wasn't her! This beast was possessing her!

"Please, Kei-chan!" Shion was starting to cry again. "Let me die! I'm begging you! Let me die! My life has no meaning anymore! Without Satoko…I…I…I have nothing!"

"That's not true!" I called back at her. "You still have me and Rena! We can help you! We'll take care of you!"

Shion stepped forward. She still had the sword pointing at me.

"Just trust us!"

Shion took another step. She pulled the sword back. She was preparing for a lunge.

I smiled at her. I had my arms opened out to her. "I won't let anything hurt you ever again! I promise you!"

She was breathing heavily. I saw sweat rolling down her temples and her forehead.

I put my foot forward.

She scowled at me. Shion increased her grip on the hilt.

I took another step.

"Now you've done it!" Shion prepared herself. "You forced me to do this, Kei-chan!"

Shion bolted forward, shrieking at me. I didn't move. She thrust the sword forward. I closed my eyes tightly and awaited my death. I waited for the sword to pierce me.

I heard Shion suddenly scream. I opened my eyes. Rena had dashed in front of me. She pushed the thrust aside by pushing Shion's hands away from me. Rena had punched Shion as well with her deadly right cross, the punch she used specifically against me during club activities. The sword fell to the floor with an ear shattering clang. Shion flew across the room and landed on her back. Rena had saved my life!

Shion struggled to get back up. Her legs began to hurt again, so she crawled on all fours. She was trying to get the sword! I intercepted her by grabbing her; I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me. I couldn't let her get a hold of that sword!

"Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go, you bastard!" She was kicking and screaming. I lifted her up and continued to pull her back. Her arms outstretched toward the sword that lay six feet from us.

Rena seized the sword and held it by her side. She stayed far away from Shion, at the other side of the room.

Shion saw that Rena was holding the sword. She let out a wail that shook the entire house. She still kicked about and clawed at my arms to make me release her, but I kept holding on to her. I wasn't about to let her go!

"Why?" She shouted to me. "Why won't you let me die? I hate you! I hate you! Just let me die! Let me die! Let me die…! Let me die…let me…"

Shion felt limp in my arms. She slumped to the floor with me and began sobbing again. She lightly scratched at my arms, slowly losing her strength. She collapsed on her side and curled up into a ball. I let go of her for a second, but I placed my hands on her side and shoulder now, making sure she'd stay down.

Rena picked up the sheath to the sword and placed it back inside. She held onto the sword with both hands, afraid that she may drop it. She watched Shion. She wanted to make sure she wasn't going to attack or try to kill herself again.

"Why won't you let me go?" Shion whimpered. "Why are you torturing me?"

"I'm not torturing you!" I tried to speak gently, but I was still shaken up from nearly dying. "I'm helping you!"

"Hic…hic…hic…"

I mouthed to Rena. I told her to call Akasaka. She nodded and scurried off to find a phone, still gripping the sword. I looked back to Shion. She was so pitiful. I knew how she felt, but suicide was never the answer. If she did carry through with it, she'd only be continuing the cycle of pain and sorrow that Mion caused. Nothing would have been solved.

I held onto to Shion. I lifted her up and held her. She rested her head over my shoulder and cried. She didn't hug me back. She barely moved at all.

"Shion…" I held her closer to my body. "What the hell did Mion do to you…?"

Part B

Akasaka, Hanzaemon, and a bunch of fellow police officers came by the house. Akasaka and Hanzaemon were dumbfounded that Shion was with us, that she was still alive. They at first thought she was zombie or some ghost, but soon came to realization that she had been alive the whole time while Mion was in her place.

"So Shion was here all of this time? Mion had really died back at your house? Akasaka held his chin.

"It's all true!" I said strongly. "Shion told Rena and me everything!"

Rena and I told them everything that Shion told us about. We informed them of Mion's motives, her actions, and her crimes. We presented the unopened pill bottle.

"What's this? Stomach medicine?" He was reading the label.

"Yeah. Satoko and I got that for Rika to help her stomach pains. She had food poisoning, but that was all a lie…"

"What do you mean?" Akasaka began to sweat.

"Shion told us that she kidnapped Rika to give her an incentive to cooperate with her! Satoko knew about the kidnapping but kept quiet in an attempt to try and save Rika! She got that medicine to cover up the crime so nobody would suspect anything! Mion got so paranoid and angry at some point so she…killed Rika to be done with it."

Akasaka was stunned. He didn't say a word. He abruptly turned away from us and walked to his car for a few minutes. I think I saw him wipe some tears from his eyes.

"Uh," Hanzaemon spoke up. He now was holding the pill bottle in his hands. He examined it himself. "So that's everything about the incident?"

"There was one other thing." I took a deep breath. "I don't Mion is the only culprit here."

Hanzaemon looked at me funny.

"Satoko was also killed. Though, on the night she was killed, Mion was already at my house waiting to surprise me! Mion couldn't have done it! Hanzaemon-san, there's another killer! This murderer may be affiliated with the Sonozaki clan! It makes sense because Mion has many connections since she's the heir to the family!"

He grunted and ran a hand through his hair. "Shit...now we got another psycho out there…"

"Is there anything Rena and I can do to help?

"No." He shook his head slowly. "You'd better let Sempai and I handle this. If what you're saying is true, than the entire Sonozaki family is under suspicion now. It could be anybody in that family. It's best if you stay out of it for awhile. I don't want you getting hurt!"

I strongly disagreed with him. I wanted to help the investigation! Mion was my friend! I had to do something!

"I can't believe of any this!" Hanzaemon closed his eyes hard and pondered about the incident. "This Mion went to these great lengths just to be with you, Maebara-kun? That's absolutely awful…" He had a huge frown on his face.

"I wish there something I could have done…!" I was wiping my own eyes now. "I let this happen! I let Mion go through with this! I'm the reason why she killed everyone and hurt Shion!"

Hanzaemon placed his hand on my shoulder. He spoke gently to me. "C'mon, Maebara-kun, don't talk like that! How were you supposed to know Mion was gonna do all of this? It's impossible for you to have known! Stop beating yourself up! Mion's the one to blame here, not you!"

I wanted to listen to him, but I knew better. I know he was just trying to make me feel better, but nothing was going to change the fact that I was the reason why Mion was driven to kill everyone.

The officers found the bodies of Rika and Satoko. They found them in the secret tunnel just beyond the prison chambers underground. They brought them out in bags and loaded them into the ambulance that accompanied the police cars. They would be taken and examined to finalize the official report on the incident.

I saw other officers carrying Shion on a stretcher. She had cried herself to exhaustion when she was in my arms. She was sound asleep.

"What's going to happen to Shii-chan?" Rena asked quietly.

Hanzaemon looked to her. His frown got worse.

"She'll be taken to the hospital for now. No doubt she has many injuries from Mion. Shion-san will need to be properly examined. You did a great job caring for her though, Ryuugu-san!" He gave a small smile to her. "My guess is after she recovers, she's going to go under psychiatric help. She tried to kill herself before, right? She's really gonna need all the help she can get…"

I looked down. Rena took hold of my hand. She tried to comfort me.

"I'm going to see how Sempai's doing. You guys should probably be on your way. There's nothing else you can do from here. If you want, I'll have someone drive you both home."

"We'll be fine…but thanks though," I replied very lowly.

"Okay then." Hanzaemon waved to us lightly. He patted my shoulder one last time. "You two take care of yourselves, alright? Shion-san's gonna need you. Stay strong for her!" His voice was full of sympathy, but full of encouragement. He was right. We had to be here for Shion. She needed us. We had to be strong for her.

Rena and I left the Sonozaki residence. She rubbed my back and my shoulder as we walked. I feigned a smile. It was finally over. It was over, but I knew that the worst was yet to come. We had to rebuild what Mion destroyed. That would take months, even years. I didn't know how we were going to do it, but Rena and I were going to try.

The next day was very quiet. I finally went back to school with Rena. Chie-sensei welcomed me back with a big hug, which was a first for me, and the principal was especially kind to me. Everyone in class treated me very well after witnessing Mion's suicide, and they all treated Rena and I like heroes for saving Shion's life and putting everything to a close. I didn't feel like a hero though. I didn't deserve that title at all.

It was lunch time. It was my first lunch without everyone. Rena and I pulled out our lunch boxes and only picked at our meals. We barely ate anything.

Rena was so uncomfortable with the silence. She finally decided to speak up. "I miss everyone…"

"I do too."

I remembered the fun filled days when we all shared our lunches with each other. Satoko would laugh and insult me for my bad cooking, Rika would smile and pat my head to make me feel better, and Mion would plan our next club activity. All of that was gone now. Everything I loved and knew went up in smoke. I didn't recognize the Hinamizawa I was in. This wasn't Hinamizawa. I didn't know where I was. I didn't know how I got here. It all happened so quickly. Was I really going to be able to restore the Hinamizawa I loved so dearly? It seemed impossible.

"Rena?"

"Hmm? Yes?"

I gulped. "Do you…feel like we could have done something more? You know, foreseen all of this? I feel as if I could have stopped all of this if only I had known about Satoko and Mion's fight. I wished Shion told me sooner! Hanzaemon-san said I couldn't have done anything to prevent this…but I know I could have! I can feel it!"

Rena frowned. "I'm so sorry…"

"For what?"

"I knew all about it."

My heart stopped beating for a second. "You knew?"

"I know I should have told you." Rena turned her face from me. "I've known for a while now. I never told you about it because I didn't want you to worry about Mii-chan or Satoko-chan. Shii-chan felt the same way! You were so happy! We couldn't bear to have you worry again!"

I looked at Rena. I wanted to be angry with her so much, but I couldn't muster the rage. That wouldn't have done anything.

"Please, forgive me!" Rena was about to get on her hands and knees. "I made them make up! I made them make peace, but I should have seen Mii-chan's true intentions! I should have stopped her! Shii-chan and I should have stopped her!"

I reached for Rena's hand. I held it in mine. I smiled at her.

"I'm to blame as well. I was too blind to see the tension that was right in front of me. I refused to see anything bad. I forced any negative feeling or thought into the back of my mind; I focused more on being happy rather than on my friend's relationships." I wiped a tear from my eye. "I'm to blame too! You're not the only guilty one here!"

Rena stroked my hand with her finger. She smiled weakly. "I guess we all could have done something to end this before it began…"

"You stopped them from getting worse, but you didn't see Mion's intentions. I should have picked up on the argument and discussed it with Mion and Satoko to quell her anger. Shion…she…she shouldn't have pushed Mion so much either. I'm sure that has something to do with it as well."

"We're all to blame…we're responsible for Rika-chan and Satoko-chan's deaths…" Rena said lowly.

"I won't make the same mistake again though!" I pounded my fists against my desk. "If I had another chance…just one more…I bet I could have ended this!"

"If I had one more chance," Rena said, trying not to cry, "I could have told you sooner and we could have worked together!"

"Next time," I promised her, "we won't screw up again! I won't let that happen!"

Epilogue

A few days passed. It was after school one day when I wanted to take a walk and clear my head. Rena had the same idea, only she wanted to go treasure hunting. She wanted to find something cute she could put on Rika and Satoko's graves. I told her I would meet her there.

I walked all around Hinamizawa. The cicadas sang a sorrowful dirge for my fallen friends. They sang for Rika, for Satoko…and for Mion. I listened inventively to it. I was beginning to sing the same song as well. I sang it as I walked the loneliest road I've ever been on.

I arrived at the grave sites. There lay the both of them, at peace, looking over all of Hinamizawa. They joined those that went before them and forever would they keep watch over this small village. Forever would they keep watch over those who remained to carry on their memories.

I knelt down and clasped my hands together. I prayed long and hard. The cicadas were praying as well. Our prayers joined together and I could see them floating up to Rika and Satoko. I could see them smiling at me. I could see them waving at me.

Don't smile at me…don't wave at me. It was all because of me that you were gone. If only I had seen the rift between Satoko and Mion. If only I knew and did something about it. If only Rena and I worked together. If only…if only…

I saw something standing next to their graves. I looked up. There was a small female figure that appeared intangible to me. She looked so faded. She looked so sad. She looked familiar. Those things that hung off of the side of her head reminded me of something I had seen before during this past week.

Was this that monster that appeared to me that one night? If this thing was a monster, then why was it crying? Why did it appear so melancholy and look down on me with such pity? I saw its mouth move. What was it saying? "I'm sorry?" It was apologizing to me? Wait, wasn't this the bodiless voice that apologized to me before as well?

I think I knew why it said that. This monster didn't seem so bad after all. I didn't understand why it came to me that night and attacked me. Was it the same creature from that night? It didn't seem like it. That one was full of anger and this one was full of sorrow, like the voice I heard in that dark void. I was apologizing too, only to Rika and Satoko. The mirage vanished from my sight soon after.

I heard footsteps behind me. I thought it was Rena, but to my surprise, it wasn't. Shion was standing behind me. She was back in her white blouse and long black skirt, as opposed to her usual short one. She wore that longer skirt to cover up the bruises on her legs. Did she walk here all by herself with those bruises? She smiled weakly at me. She waved to me.

"Hi, Kei-chan."

"Shion?" I stood to face her. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital! Shouldn't you be resting?"

She pushed her hair back behind her ear. "The doctors gave me a little break so I could visit Rika and Satoko. I really wanted to see them before I have to go back for more tests. Those guys are real pains in a butt, you know! 'Can't do anything without their approval! Ahaha!"

She sounded like her old self. That made me feel somewhat better.

"How'd you get here? You're legs are still hurting aren't they? Did they drive you here?"

"Yeah they did. I didn't expect them to do that for me, but they said that they would if I was going to pay my respects."

We both knelt down and prayed. Shion prayed longer than me. She held her hands together so hard that I saw them vibrate. The poor woman.

She bowed and sat up straight. She looked over to me.

"How are you holding up?"

I faked a laugh. "I've been better."

Shion grimaced. "I'm really sorry…I don't know what else to say…"

"I don't either…" I sighed. "I just wished I could have done something more."

"I know I could have." Shion placed her hand over her heart. "I should have been more sensitive to Sis. I was wrong to keep teasing her like that. I knew how strongly she felt towards you and I made fun of her for it."

I wanted to say "It wasn't your fault" to make her feel better, but I couldn't. Shion, Rena, and I were all at fault. We had to accept what we did and learn to cope with it.

"I don't regret the time we shared together though." She smiled at me. "I had a wonderful time being with you."

I looked back at her. "I did too."

Shion reached for my hand. I gave it to her. She traced her finger along my skin.

I sat closer to her. I was ready to lend my shoulder to her if she needed to cry on me.

"I had so much fun with you! You really made me feel incredible, Kei-chan!"

I blushed a tad. "You're my friend, and you're Satoko's Nee-nee! I'd do a lot of things for you!"

"Would you save me from falling off of a cliff?"

"Of course I would!"

"Would you save me from greasy otaku nerds at Angel Mort when I'm working?"

"I already did that, but I can do it again!" I laughed.

"Ahaha! You're too much, you know that?" Shion laugh genuinely.

We both laugh together and we smiled at Rika and Satoko's graves. She turned to face me; I looked at her. We both embraced each other tightly. We were both afraid to let go of each other. We desperately clung to one another. Her hands gripped my back and my hands held her waist. She sighed happily.

"Kei-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll be with me forever? With Satoko here as well?"

I pulled her closer. "You're one of my closest friends, Shion, of course I'll stay with you!"

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do. I really do! I'd do anything to make that happen!"

Shion rubbed my back. "That's nice…" After a few minutes, she pulled back to see me. "Kei-chan! I just had an idea!" She was beaming at me and she sounded so joyful.

"What is it?" I was extremely curious with her.

"Let's be with Satoko! Let's be with her right now!"

"Shion? We're already here with her!" I motioned my head to the graves. "We can always visit them whenever we want! We'll always be right by them and they'll always be right by us!"

"That's not what I meant, Kei-chan!"

"Then, what do you mean?"

Shion released me. She smiled so warmly at me. I smiled at her too. I was trying to pull her over to me again, but she wouldn't budge.

Shion grabbed my throat and began to choke me. I threw my hands on her forearm and tried to break free, but her grip was too strong! She had me in such a way that I couldn't escape from her! She increased her strength with every second that went by. I was beginning to feel dizzy.

"What's wrong? You promised me we would be together forever with Satoko, didn't you?"

I heard something crackle. I looked down at her hand. What was she going to do?

Shion lifted up her stun gun. I saw the lightning dance in front of my eyes. She was smiling as happy as could be. I think I could hear her humming.

"Let's go see Satoko…Kei-chan!"

Okinomiya Precinct

Hanzaemon Takuma (Case XXXX)

On the night of July XX, a resident of Hinamizawa village, Shishibone City, was found dead. This resident was believed to be Sonozaki Shion, but through further investigation, it was revealed that the resident was actually Sonozaki Mion. Sonozaki committed suicide in the home of Maebara Keiichi, right before his eyes. The body is currently being held in police custody until the Sonozaki family is notified of the recent passing.

On the day of July XX, two residents of Hinamizawa village, Shishibone City, were found dead. These residents were Furude Rika and Houjou Satoko. Their bodies were found in a secret tunnel hidden beneath the Sonozaki head house located in Hinamizawa. Furude was stabbed by some type of blade on the side of her head. Death was instantaneous. The murder weapon has not been found.

Houjou suffered a different death. Her body didn't appear to have any distinguishable marks or wounds, but it was shown in the autopsy report that she had been poisoned. The particular poison used on Hojou is unknown. The police received a pill bottle that Houjou had purchased to remedy Furude's supposed stomach pains caused by food poisoning (Which was a cover up to save her friend's life from Sonozaki Mion who kidnapped and murdered her).

The contents of the bottle was examined and experimented with. The stomach pills are actually a special type of Cyanide drug. Whether this drug caused Houjou's death or not is still under investigation.

Evidence suggests that Sonozaki Mion murdered Furude Rika, while indirectly slaying Houjou Satoko. It is believed that the suspect, being the heiress to the Sonozaki family, hired a hitman to dispose of Houjou, as she went after another target. It was reported that a fight between Sonozaki and Houjou broke out prior to these events, pertaining to a personal matter. It is suggested that the victims had been killed out of rage due to this feud.

This was reported by friends of Sonozaki Shion, the sister of the suspect. The younger Sonozaki sister was reported to be held prisoner, where she was tortured, beaten, and later driven to an attempted suicide because of her older sister's malicious actions. Sonozaki Shion was stopped by two of her friends before she could carry out the deed. The investigation regarding Furude's death is closed. The investigation regarding Houjou's death is continuing.

On the day of July XX, two residents of Hinamizawa village, Shishibone City, were found dead. These residents were Sonozaki Shion and Maebara Keiichi. Their bodies were found below the suspension bridge next to the Furude Saiguden. Sonozaki was reported missing from the hospital in Okinomiya and was later found deceased as mentioned.

It is believed Maebara had been incapacitated by Sonozaki before their demise. The autopsy report stated Maebara had two punctures on his neck, most likely caused by a stun gun. Sonozaki was found with a stun gun in her skirt pocket. It is concluded that Sonozaki committed suicide by leaping off of the bridge while killing Maebara in the process. This investigation is closed.


	7. Chapter 7: All Cast Review: SPOILERS!

(In case if anybody gets confused, this review session is actually present in the original visual novel. I decided to do these as an homage to the original, staying close to the original style as possible. Hope you get a few laughs from these)

All Cast Review Session

Rena: Thank you for reading Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan: Keiyodoshi-hen! We sincerely hoped you enjoyed it!

Satoko: [Furious] I hated it!

Rena: Huh? What do you mean, Satoko-chan?

Satoko: I died again! 165 pages and over 45,000 words for the same garbage!

Rena: [Depressed] I didn't think it was bad at all…

Satoko: Yeah, well you got to live! It was awful! Rika and I died again and nothing was solved!

Hanyuu: At least I got to show up a couple of times! [Giggles happily]

Rika: …I'm happy for you!

Rena: These are the question arcs, Satoko! You can't expect for them to answer everything so soon!

Satoko: But I wanna know what the hell is going on! I wanna know why we aren't happy like we should be!

Rika: Maybe something is stopping us from getting our happy ending.

Rena: It's like Mii-chan said before, we have to overcome our inner demons to get the good ending!

Satoko: I suppose…but what demons do I have? I'm pure as the white snow!

Mion: So you think! Everybody has something that they hide, Satoko!

Satoko: Well, well! If it isn't the murderer herself!

Mion: Haha! Yeah, I was surprised I'd be the bad guy in this arc! That's never happened before! You all better have enjoyed it! It was fun being the bad guy for once…but it was really creepy!

Rena: You killed everyone for Keiichi, kind of like I did in the previous arc!

Mion: Yeah, but there's something else below the surface! I just can't put my finger on it!

Rena: Oh! Before I forget! Let's welcome the newest character to the story: Hanzaemon Takuma!

Hanzaemon: [Enters from behind a curtain] Hey all! How'd I do for my first story?

Rena: You were great!

Satoko: I agree! I hate new comers to stories like these, but I kind of like you! After all, you gave me candy and money! Oh ho ho ho ho!

Hanzaemon: [Scratches his head sheepishly] Yeah…that's what I'm good for I guess…

Akasaka: [Enters as well] I'm kind of disappointed I wasn't involved that much in this one, but I still had fun!

Hanzaemon: There's no pleasing you, huh, Sempai?

Akasaka: Haha, I guess not!

Rena: Akasaka-san! Welcome! You're just in time to discuss the story with us!

Mion: Alright! Everybody be quiet! Now, who wants to discuss the story first?

Satoko: [Raises hand] I want to!

Mion: Again? Wow, you must really hate these things!

Satoko: I'm just so confused! First off: Mion is a real whackjob this time! She never acted so crazy like that before!

Mion: I guess that fight we had really set me off! [Laughs wryly]

Satoko: But I don't get it! You're a nice person! Why would you suddenly go crazy like that? It doesn't make any sense!

Rena: I think Mii-chan felt like I did in the last story. She wanted to be with Keiichi-kun so much that she'd do anything, even kill to have him.

Satoko: I don't know…

Mion: I agree with that somewhat, but I feel like something else pushed me over the edge to make me commit those crimes. I bet it was Shion!

[Furrows her brow]

It's always her fault! And wasn't she supposed to go crazy? I was expecting her to lose it like she did with Kei-chan when they went on that date! I thought the story was going to revolve around him replacing Satoshi!

Rena: You were surprised! Just like me! That switch near the end when you were in Keiichi-kun's house really fooled me!

Satoko: That was a pretty cool twist, I have to admit!

Rena: What do you think about it all, Akasaka-san?

Akasaka: Well…um…it's obvious that Mion was pushed over the edge, but I'm not sure as to what caused it. Shion and Satoko-chan's relationship with Keiichi are the foundation, along with the fight, which goes without saying, but I feel that there is something lying in the darkness. I think something is pulling the strings behind Mion's actions.

Rena: [Afraid] You think something is controlling her?

Akasaka: That may very well be the case.

Hanzaemon: I think it was that curse that you folks have been talking about since the original eight arcs. What was it again? Oyashiro-sama's curse or something?

Mion: [Surprised] You really think it's a curse this time? I figured a cop like you would dismiss that notion right off the bat!

Hanzaemon: Haha, well you have to keep your mind and eyes open to these kinds of stories! Think about it: Mion is a sweet girl. She doesn't have a bad bone in her body, but Oyashiro-sama's curse strikes her because of something she did. Maybe it has something to do with that fight she and Satoko-chan had.

Hanyuu: [Growing more and more furious with Hanzaemon] I DO NOT CURSE PEOPLE! I would never do that! That's so mean!

Rika: [Pats Hanyuu's head] …There, there!

Rena: I agree with Hanzaemon-san! It makes sense! Oyashiro-sama got angry with you two for fighting so he cursed you! He wanted you to pay for hurting each other!

Satoko: You think so?

Mion: Somehow I don't believe that…

Satoko: Okay! Next topic: my death was extremely suspicious! I was poisoned, and that pill bottle Keiichi-san and I bought for Rika was really Cyanide? But the police report said that they weren't sure if I died from the pill bottle! The bottle wasn't even opened either! That's just crazy!

Mion: That is pretty weird…

Rena: Who sold you those pills anyway?

Satoko: Keiichi-san and I got it from the Manager! …Wait…

Rena: The Manager! [Narrows her eyes] He's been very suspicious lately!

Mion: Yeah, you're right! In the last story, Kei-chan told him Rena was trying to kill him. Despite that, the Manager conveniently left that out in the police report! Now why would he do that?

Satoko: You're one to go blaming somebody else! You had someone or something kill me!

Mion: Gahaha! [Teases Satoko with a playfully evil laugh]

Rena: Why would he give Satoko-chan poison? He loves her and Rika-chan!

Satoko: He's a dead man when I get my hands on him! Because of him, I've died twice!

Akasaka: [Ponders] Dr. Irie…I wonder what he's up to?

Hanzaemon: That action was pretty weird, but who knows? Maybe Oyashiro-sama cursed him as well? Maybe he possessed him…

Hanyuu: [Steam blows out of her ears] I don't do anything bad!

Rika: [Sternly] Calm down, Hanyuu!

Hanyuu: But Rika!

Rika: [Holds up a habanero pepper]

Hanyuu: Au~au~…

Akasaka: It can't be a curse, Takuma. It was proven in the Masturibayashi that Takano Miyo was behind everything! She's the real curse here!

Hanzaemon: [Blinks] Who the hell is that?

Takano: Are you talking about little old me? Hehehe!

Mion: You again! How'd you get in this time?

Takano: The back door was open again! You really have to do something about that!

[Faces Hanzaemon]

I don't believe we've met before. What's your name?

Hanzaemon: [Frightened by the malicious aura around her] Um…er…

Mion: [Pushes Hanzaemon behind her] You leave him alone! He's still a newcomer! We don't need you bothering anybody!

Takano: You're no fun, Mion-chan! Hehe! So…what were you all talking about?

Satoko: Nothing that concerns you!

Takano: How very rude of you! I did ask nicely!

Rika: Just leave…now…

Hanyuu: [Draws two sword out of nowhere] I'll punish you if you try to do anything ever again!

Takano: Alright, fine. I know when I'm not wanted. But be warned, I might be returning sometime soon!

Rena: You said that the last time you were here but you never showed up…

Takano: Haha! You never know, Ryuugu-san! You never know…hahaha… [Leaves]

Hanzaemon: Man…is she always that creepy?

Satoko: You don't know the half of it!

Mion: Hey…I just noticed something…where's Kei-chan?

Rena: Isn't he working on the next story?

Mion: But…Shion's not here either!

Rena: [Gasp] Oh my…!

[A phone suddenly rings]

Mion: Hello?

_Shion: Sis! How's it going?_

Mion: Shion? What're you doing in the writing studio?

_Shion: I'm working on the next story!_

Mion: What do you mean you're wo…you gotta be kidding me!

Rena: What is it, Mii-chan?

Mion: If Shion's working on the next story…then that means…

Keiichi: [Walks in through the back] Hey everybody! You really need to do something about that back door! I just saw Takano go through there!

Mion: [Grabs Keiichi by the collar] Why aren't you working on the next story?

Keiichi: Huh? I-I-I'm tired! I need a break! I've been the main character twice now! I think somebody else needs a shot!

Mion: You mean to tell me you're not going to be the main character in the next story?

Keiichi: Uh…no, I won't be. I'll be a supporting character though!

Mion: Then who's going to be the main character?

_Shion: Why, it's me! I get to play the lead role, Sis!_

Mion: Son of a…!

_Shion: Ahaha! It's going to be great! They'll be plenty of violence, mystery, and lots of suspense!_

Rena: Is it enough to raise the age rating? I know this one was going to be rated M, but it didn't work it out in the end.

_Shion: I'm not sure about the rating yet, I still have to talk it over with the boss! But I can assure you, you will not be disappointed!_

[Hangs up]

Satoko: Another one? You're killing me here…again!

Rika: Haha!

Satoko: Ah great! Here we go again!

Akasaka: I look forward to the next entry! It should be a blast!

Mion: More mystery and excitement? I'm game!

Hanyuu: Let's do our best, everybody!

Rika: …Fufufu! This'll be interesting!

Hanzaemon: [Punches his palm] I'm ready to go!

Keiichi: Let's do it!

Rena: Please join us in our next episode, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan: Jimetsu-hen (The Self-Destruction Chapter)! We'll see you soon!

* * *

(Thank you all for reading! I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! All of your comments keep me going and you've all given me some great ideas to throw around! I promise I'll keep the level of quality high! I love Higurashi to death and I would feel so dishonored if I bastardized the author's original works. I hope you all return for my upcoming arc...and the next one...and the next one...and the next one...and the nex-, you get the idea. Thanks for all of your support and I hope to see you all again! ^_^

~WOLFEDEN Stories)


End file.
